Some Riddles Shouldn't be Solved
by Treemist1022
Summary: Everything is normal in the Central Park Zoo, well that is until LEM-R comes for a visit again, but this time he didn't bring Space Squids with him, this time he brought a message, one that will take the Penguins, the Lemurs, and Marlene on an adventure where no man has gone before. (Rating changed to T for a slightly darker theme, and death. Nothing else)
1. Prologue

**Hi, it's I Treemist1022 with a new story for ya'll, this one will have none of my OC's from: Kia(or the sequel, which will be out on the 5th) However, if I ever decide I want to do a crossover between this fic, and that one, I'll probably to it...Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this story, it came to me when I was trying to fall asleep a few days ago and I just had to write it down. ******

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, nor will I ever. However I do indeed own my ocs, which this story has ocs, so yeah...**

Space...

The universe...

Stars beyond numbers, unimaginable planets, black holes as big as the Milky-Way Galaxy itself, nebulae, moons, asteroids, comets, gas clouds, clusters of galaxies, the unknown, emptiness.

Where no man has gone before.

There is so much out there, more than we could even begin to understand, the impossible might be normal somewhere else, the incredible might be everyday stuff for someone else.

All your life you've heard of what's beyond this planet, you've watched movies, such as: Star Wars, and Star Trek. Everyone knows the saying: "A long time ago, in a galaxy far away."

You've all read astronomy books, you've all been curios as to what is out there, you all know that there are stars.

Do you think you know about Outer Space? Sure, everyone knows at least a little of what's out there...Right?

WRONG

You think you know what's out there, but do you really think you know what's past this solar system? Or even this world? Well I hate to correct you, but you're wrong, everything you think you know, is wrong.

You should count yourself lucky, you are one of the few out there who get to know the truth, but be warned sometimes the truth isn't what we were searching for, sometimes it is darker and far more then we originally thought, sometimes it's almost too simple to believe.

Or sometimes, it's totally crazy and bizarre and just not believable at all. So you, being the stubborn earthling you are, will call me crazy and laugh at me. Why? Because you're scared, you're scared of the truth, and what it might lead too.

If you're scared, walk away now, the truth isn't for the scared or weak, if you're brave enough to read on...Good, it means you're strong and I can believe in you.

This story is what most would call a legend, or in simpler term: Fictional.

But trust me when I tell you that this isn't. I want you to be aware that if I tell you this and someone finds out, I could get locked up forever, and that's just if I ask you a question, who knows what would happen to me if someone heard I told you everything...

Listen, this is highly classified, and you aren't supposed to know, but someone has too, someone has to know the truth, and I have decided that that someone should be you.

You are one of the only creatures in this universe that is worthy to know the truth, you are the only one that could possible know, so pay attention, this is important.

But before we begin this tale, I have a question for you, and I want you to understand that your answer to this question is crucial, and is possibly the most important part of this story, do you understand? Good, now for the question...

Do you believe in aliens?

**Well, there's the prologue, hope you enjoyed it, and be sure to review, I'll probably have the first chapter up on Saturday.**

**Also, I don't own Starwars or Startrek.**

******Please R&amp;R!**


	2. A Message from Space

**Hello Readers, here is the first chapter, it would have been longer, but my mind is still in my other story "Cute 'N Cuddly" But I hope you enjoy it none the least. ******

**DISCLAIMER: Also I do not own Penguins of Madagascar in any way, however I'm just putting that here, because it's sort of a nuisance to put this on every chapter when you clearly know I don't own it, since I am writing fanficion about it. **

It was a normal day in the Central Park Zoo, people crowded the pathways, each trying to get a better look at the newest addition to the zoo, a baby panda.

While the humans were all clustered around the new panda habitat, one very annoyed lemur watched from his throne.

"Maurice! What is being better-er then my kingly dancing that the people are not watching me?" Julian asked as he glared at the people's backs, what on earth could be better then him?

Maurice stretched to get a better look. "I don't know your majesty, I can't see what they are all looking at." He explained and the King huffed as he sat down on his throne in annoyance.

Meanwhile, the Penguins themselves were doing their own investigation on the newest zooster.

"Kowalski, analysis." Skipper ordered as he put away his binoculars.

The Penguins were currently up in a tree watching the panda from a distance, Kowalski pulled out his clipboard.

He flipped through the pages and looked up. "It appears to be a baby panda sir." He concluded.

"I can see that Kowalski." Skipper said.

Private looked at the clock. "Skippah, it's closing time." He said pointing at the clock.

And if on cue, Alice started pushing people out.

"Closing time, come back tomorrow." She said as she pushed the last group out.

"Panda! Panda!" Rico said excitedly and pointed to the cub.

Skipper nodded. "Right you are Rico." He said and turned to his men. "Alright men, move!" He said and the Penguins flipped out of the tree to go and meet the new panda.

However, little did the Penguins know, that the lemurs had a similar plan.

"Mort, Maurice, be walking faster! We are to be seeing dis new animal dat is stealing all my peoples!" King Julian ordered as he marched in front of his subjects, walking towards the new habitat.

Maurice walked just behind King Julian. "I'm coming King Julian." He said while Mort skipped around beside him.

"Weeeeeee!" Mort squealed excitedly.

-

The Penguins flipped into the habitat and landed right in front of the newest addition to the zoo.

The baby panda was by far one of the most adorable things they had ever seen, he was on his back, rolled up in a ball chewing on some bamboo, the very sight of the panda made the birds awe.

"It's so cute!" Private said happily.

Right then, King Julian, Maurice, and Mort jumped into the habitat.

King Julian pointed an accusing finger at the panda. "You, it is you that is stealing away my peoples! I demand that you stop-" he paused when he saw how adorable he was. "Awe, it is so adorable, it is the cutest thing that my eyes have ever beheld(other then a reflective surface)" he proclaimed and hugged the cub.

"Ringtail! What are you doing here?" Skipper asked walking over to the lemur.

Julian stopped hugging the cub. "I am welcoming the cutesy bear to my kingly kingdom." He said.

Skipper glared at him. "But that's what we were doing." He said.

"Well, you were obviously doing it wrong, de cutesy bear doesn't like you." Julian said and pretty soon they were arguing.

In the midst of their argument, a gust of wind passed, making the animals to turn and look where it came from.

And from the sky, was a familiar robotic lemur shooting out of the sky, heading straight to the lemur habitat.

Skipper glanced at Julian before they all ran off to go see why LEM-R had visited again, the Penguins preparing themselves for space squids.

King Julian ran up and hugged the robot. "Lemmy! You are back!" He said happily as the others walked over.

Skipper stared suspiciously at the robot. "Kowalski, what's the possibility of a space squid invasion again?" He asked, glancing at the scientist.

Kowalski pulled out his clipboard and went over his notes. "35.6400 Skipper." Kowalski said and Skipper nodded.

King Julian looked at the robot. "Lemmy, I am so glad to be seeing you! What are you doing here?" He asked happily as the robot started shaking.

"Eh, what is he doing?" King Julian asked as he stood back and watched LEM-R vibrate.

Suddenly, he stopped and he started playing a recording.

"Eeeeverp ennnnnnn avivivvvv, eeeeverp ennnnnnn. Veèmppppera avalipeeee!"

The Penguins and the lemurs listened to the recording, that was not an Earthly language.

Julian stared at LEM-R. "What is he saying?" He asked.

Kowalski walked over to the robot. "Lemmy, can you translate that?" He asked and the robot tilted his head.

LEM-R started vibrating again, and after a minute of shaking, he stopped and replayed the message, but this time in English.

"Please Help, danger, please help, location: 1214795555!"

The voice was female, and sounded like an odd mixture of many different accents, the voice was pretty though.

Skipper turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski, analysis." He ordered.

Kowalski turned back around to look at Skipper. "It appears Lemmy has picked up a distress call from an extraterrestrial life-form." He stated.

Private waddled over. "You mean, a message from space?" He asked curiously.

Kowalski nodded. "It appears so."

King Julian screamed and hid behind Maurice. "Aliens! Quick everybody hide before they eat our brains!" He said frantically.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Ringtail! There aren't any aliens right here." He said and King Julian slowly stopped hiding.

Private turned to Skipper. "Skippah, that was a distress call, they could need our help." He said looking at the robot.

The captain nodded and pointed to Kowalski. "Kowalski, how's our spaceship?" He asked him.

Kowalski glanced over at the penguin habitat. "Broken I'm afraid." He said.

Skipper nodded quickly. "Can you fix it?" He asked and Kowalski nodded. "Good, get on it." He ordered and turned to look at all of his team. "Men, we're going to space"

**Yes, I know, I know. It's short, but I couldn't think of anything to add in here to make it longer, but fear not! I will be giving you a longer chapter by Wednesday, also that chapter is the one in which Marlene will come in. ******

**R&amp;R and tell me what you think of the story so far, are the characters ooc? Should I change something, or add something?**


	3. No Turning Back

**Hello Readers, here is the next chapter of SRSS, or at least, that's what I'm calling it. ******

**I am so sorry for the long wait, I've not only had a bad case of writers block, but I have also actually had a life recently, which is weird because I normally don't...******

**Wow, I never realized how hard it is too write an actual authors note without Kia(if you've read my other stories, you know who I'm talking about) I don't know what to put here. ******

**Read and Review! **

The next day, Kowalski was busy fixing their space ship, while the other three were preparing for their trip when the lemurs came by.

"Hello silly penguins." King Julian said as he walked over to the penguin habitat, with Maurice, and Mort right behind him.

Skipper looked at the lemur. "What do you want Ringtail?" He asked as he took a sip of his fish coffee.

King Julian shrugged. "I am hearing you silly penguins are going to space." He said.

Skipper raised a nonexistent eyebrow at him. "So?" He asked.

"I am wanting to come with you." Julian said casually.

Skipper shook his head. "Absolutely not, space is no place for lemurs." He said sternly and Rico nodded his head behind Skipper.

Right then Private, who was in recon duty waddled over."Skippah, it's Alice, she's heading this way!" He said.

Skipper nodded to the young penguin. "Right, Rico go get Kowalski, Private distraction, lemurs get back to your habitat." He ordered and they all quickly began following orders.

Private waddled over to the popcorn stand and opened it up, sending popcorn everywhere, diverting Alice's attention to the popping.

"What the?" Alice asked as she walked away, going to go take care of the popcorn mess.

Once she was distracted, Private hopped back into the habitat and high-fived Skipper as Kowalski, and Rico came up and started their routine of 'smiling and waving' and the lemurs left to go back to their habitat.

Alice finished cleaning up the popcorn mess and walked back over, she raised an eyebrow at the flightless birds before continuing on her way .

Once she was gone, the penguins quit the act.

Skipper turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski, status report." He ordered.

Kowalski took out his clipboard and flipped through the pages. "Not good sir, I can't fix our spaceship without certain parts." He stated looking up from his clipboard.

Skipper nodded. "We'll get you those parts." He ordered and pretty soon the penguins were on a mission.

-

The four birds were outside of a building, Coming up with a plan to get inside.

"Kowalski, options." Skipper ordered his second in command.

Kowalski nodded and quickly began coming up with options, he looked at the building and quickly thought up a plan. "There's an open window on the fourth floor, if we could get up there, we could use the window as an entrance." He suggested.

Skipper nodded. "Alright, options for getting up there?" He asked, looking up at the window, which he could barely see.

The scientist thought for a moment before coming up with a plan.

-

Kowalski and Rico were adjusting the catapult that Private was in.

Private gulped. "Why do I have to go first?" He asked as he looked up at the window, completely terrified.

Skipper chuckled and placed a helmet on Private's head. "To make sure it's safe young private." He answered and the young penguin gulped again.

Kowalski looked at his calculations before nodding to Rico.

Rico laughed and released the catapult, sending Private flying through the air, he luckily landed right through the window, and the other three could hear a loud crashing sound from inside the building.

Skipper waited until the crashing noises stopped. "Alright, let's go." He said and the three of them piled into the catapult, and Rico leaned over to release, sending the three of them into the window, also crashing down a flight or two of stairs.

They landed right in front of Private.

The three Penguins got up and they began heading to the place to get the parts Kowalski needed for the spaceship.

Once they got back to the base, Kowalski instantly starting working on the spaceship.

"Skippah, do you think we're doing the right thing? Going to space like this?" Private asked his commanding officer as they waited for Kowalski to finish the spaceship.

Skipper looked at the young penguin. "I don't know young Private." He answered honestly, he wasn't actually sure if they were doing the right thing, after all, what are the odds that a distress call from another planet, millions of miles away, getting to LEM-R, and Lemmy coming to earth, and delivering the SoS to them?

He still wasn't completely sure it wasn't a trap.

-

Finally Kowalski had finished building the spaceship.

"We're ready to depart sir." Kowalski said to Skipper as he held his clipboard and looked at the spaceship. "I have given it Warp speed, a 'window,' and expanded it a bit, to make it more roomy." Kowalski added proudly.

Skipper nodded. "How's our cover?" He asked and Kowalski looked over to their holograms.

"Tip top shape sir."

The commando penguin nodded again. "Where's Private and Rico?" He asked.

Right then, the two Penguins approached.

"Here Skippah!" Private said happily.

Right then, the lemurs hopped into the habitat.

Julian snapped his fingers and Maurice and Mort began lugging suitcases into the spaceship. "We have packed my stuff, now were is the Kings room?" He asked as he walked over to the spaceship.

Skipper stopped him. "Ringtail! You're not coming with us!" He yelled at him.

Julian pointed over to his habitat. "Look, we have covers too!" He said and pointed at the poorly made(out of fruit) lemurs that were sitting around the lemur habitat.

Skipper glared at him. "You're not coming, this is a strictly penguin mission." He said and Rico nodded vigorously behind Skipper.

King Julian didn't care. "But Lemmy is a lemur, so it's a lemur miss-sio-on." He said stubbornly.

"Your not coming!" Skipper yelled.

"Am too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Right then, Marlene came over.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" She asked as she walked over.

Private waddled over to her. "We're going to space!" He said cheerfully.

Marlene nodded and glanced at Skipper and Julian, who were still arguing. "Space huh?" She asked and Private nodded.

"We got a distress signal! We're gonna go save an alien!" Private added excitedly.

Marlene looked like she didn't believe him. "Ooooo-kay."

It seemed like Skipper and Julian would argue forever, until Maurice and Mort came out of the spaceship. "All done your majesty." Maurice said.

Mort ran over to King Julian. "Feet!" He squealed and hugged the king's feet.

King Julian looked annoyed as he tried to kick the mouse lemur off, but Mort had a pretty strong grip on the feet this time, and after Julian managed to kick Mort off, he tripped into Skipper, and they tripped into everyone else and they all tumbled inside the spaceship.

Everything was happening to fast for anyone to realize exactly what was going on, but in the next few seconds, Mort was kicked into the spaceship and landed on a button, which started it up and sent the four penguins, three lemurs, and Marlene up into space, where Mort pressed another button and started the warp speed.

Once everyone got up, Kowalski reached for the controls and took control of the vessel as the others watched Earth get smaller and smaller as they got further and further away.

Skipper turned to the scientist. "Kowalski! Turn this thing around solider!" He ordered.

Kowalski shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't sir, Mort broke that button." He explained sourly.

Once Earth was out of site from the 'window' they had, Skipper turned to King Julian and glared at him. "Well Ringtail, it looks like you're getting that trip to space after all."

**I know it's short, but I had such a writers block for this chapter, but fear not! For the chapters will get better! We'll be meeting our alien friends the next chapter. ******

**Also, I know I haven't updated this story in a really really long time, but I promise to be better! ******

**Allonsy! **


	4. Meeting the Aliens

**Welp, here's chapter 3? Yeah I think it's three. Anyways, I would appreciate it, that if you read this story, you review, the reviews are what gives me ideas when I have writers block, and they encourage me, in return I will gladly read your story/stories. :) **

"Well Ringtail, it looks like you're getting that trip to space after all." Skipper said.

That's when Marlene began freaking out. "Space? As in outer space? I can't go to space, I can barely leave the zoo! I wanna go back home." She said and curled up in the corner of the spaceship.

Skipper glanced at her. "Going home is not an option anymore." He said and glared at the lemurs.

Private seemed a bit worried by this. "Skippah, will we evah go home?" He asked worriedly and looked at his commanding officer with big sad eyes.

Skipper didn't know how to answer that.

-

A few days later, everyone was getting rather annoyed with each other.

"K'walski, where are we?" Private asked and began whining. "I wanna go home, I'm missing a Lunacorns marathon!" He whined.

Kowalski breathed in and gripped the controls. "I don't know where we are Private, Mort broke my navigations system two days ago, we're somewhere far away from Earth! That's all I know!" He snapped and went back to the controls.

Rico was having some fun scaring the lemurs, he coughed up a stick off lit dynamite and waved it in front of their faces, and right before it would go off, he swallowed it again.

Skipper glared at the crazy penguin. "Rico! No kaboom!" He ordered and Rico pouted in disappointment.

King Julian was laying on to of the Mort and Maurice in boredom. "Ugh! Space is boring, I don't even have room to shake my kingly booty!" He complained loudly.

Maurice, who was getting annoyed himself; rolled his eyes. "It was your idea to come your majesty." He reminded the king, who grunted in annoyance.

Right then, Kowalski called out to them. "Skipper! Another ship in approaching!" He yelled and they all rushed over to see a big star shaped spaceship approaching, it was ten time bigger than their own spaceship, or possibly even bigger, and it was gaining on them fast.

Private looked worried. "Skippah, what do we do?" He asked panicking.

Skipper turned to Kowalski. "Do you think you could outrun them?" He asked.

Kowalski shook his head. "Negative Skipper, That is a proper spaceship, ours isn't, it would be like a fly racing a falcon." He stated and took a closer look. "Are those plasma cannons?" He asked quietly in awe at the bigger ship.

Skipper nodded. "Alright, we'll wait and see what they do." He said and they waited until the star shaped ship stopped and all of a sudden they could all hear a staticky noise until it quieted down and a similar voice to the own before spoke.

"Eeeeeeeeaaaaaeeee Aeeeeeeevaaaaaaaa Eeeeverp?" Came the voice and everyone was quiet.

Marlene was the first to speak after. "I think it's waiting for a response." She said.

Kowalski nodded and pressed a small red button before speaking into a speaker next to it. "Uh, Eeeeeeee?" He said nervously and sudden loud screams could be heard from the bigger ship.

Private looked at Kowalski. "I think you made them mad." He said and Kowalski glared at him.

"Aveeeepeeeeee eeeeeevvvaavveee avvaeeep." Came the voice again and suddenly their little ship started moving.

Kowalski gasped. "Egad! They have us trapped in a tractor beam!" He said as they began getting closer and closer to the ship, and finally they entered it, landing in what looked to be the docking bay.

From the window, they could see strange looking aliens rush over to the ship, with what looked like bazookas in their hands/paws/whatever they had.

Some of the aliens were humanoids, but those were. Very few, most of them looked more animals like, some looked a bit like lizards, or birds, but the majority of them looked like lemur/foxes with antennas and butterfly like wings and were either blue, purple, green, or yellow.

"Eeeeeeverp aveeeepeeeea eeeeeeeeve." Said on the blue lemur like ones.

Kowalski thought for a second. "I think it wants us to go out there." He said and the others glared at him.

"We got that Kowalski." Skipper said and slapped him.

After a moment of silence, Private spoke. "What should we do?" He asked quietly and before anyone could answer, Rico had gotten out of the ship and waddled over to the aliens.

Skipper's eyes widened. "Rico!" He yelled and pretty soon the rest of the penguins followed him out, and shortly after Marlene followed, and finally came the lemurs.

When they got out, they were able to see exactly what the docking bay looked like, it was very clean and shiny, it was huge and could fit nineteen more of their ships in there, the walls were wide and the ceiling was high, everything was shiny marble white, outlined with alien blue lines and circles everywhere, all the blue led to two large and wide white doors that were directly behind the aliens.

The animals just kinda stood there for a moment, to shocked to speak, until finally one of the blue lemur/fox/butterfly aliens walked over and stared at them, and then it spoke. "Eeeeeeee eeeeaaavveee everrrrrrpppeeeea?" It asked and the animals shared glances.

After a pause, Skipper cleared his throat and took a step forward. "Uh, greetings, we mean you no harm." He started but wasn't so sure of the last one, after all if the aliens attacked first, he would order his team to fight back.

This time the aliens shared glances before they all nodded to each other and began speaking to each other in the same Eeeee language.

Finally the blue lemur one made a gesture with his paw, and the other aliens moved forward and grabbed the animals.

Of course they all struggled, but the aliens had already begun dragging them away.

However, Mort managed to get away and ran threw the doors as fast as he could, once the aliens realized this, the blue lemur one gestured to a red lemur one and a bird like one and they took off after the mouse lemur.

With the penguins fighting to get free the aliens dragged them threw a long silver circular hallway with the same blue lines and circles on the walls, and then they got to what seemed to be a gray elevator, they went down and then threw another hallway, that was the exact same as the first one.

Finally they reached what seemed to be the brig and were all tossed into a cage with glowing blue poles.

The aliens talked to each other before one they all ran off, leaving the zoo animals alone in their cell.

Skipper instantly tried to free them and ran up to the poles which was what was holding them in and grabbed them, only to get shocked(similar effects to a taser) and sent him flying back.

"Curse you poles!" He yelled as Rico tried again.

Kowalski sighed. "It's no use, we're not going anywhere." He said and pulled out his clipboard. "The poles seem to have the same effect of a taser, I assume that there is a control panel outside of the cage, possibly by the door, but there is s highly unlikely chance they we will ever reach it without getting shocked by the bars." He explained.

King Julian rolled his eyes. "Ugh! Nobody is caring about your blabber!" He said annoyed and Maurice looked around.

"Where's Mort?" He asked and everyone realized the little mouse lemur was gone.

Right then, the doors opened and a single alien stepped in, once it was in the doors closed behind it. This alien was a soft pink lemur/fox/butterfly alien with dark alien blue eyes that held a curiosity in them, it had webbed paws and the antennas on this one were pointed at each other, and there were little pink balls at the tips of each antenna.

"What did you do with Sad Eyes!?" Skipper yelled at the alien, who only tilted it's head.

It paused and struggled for a moment before finally it spoke in the exact same voice as the one that was in the message that Lemmy had brought. "SssssAd Eeeeeeyeeeesssss?" It asked as if trying to pronounce the word as Skipper had said it.

The seven animals glanced at each other in shock. "Did it just say Sad Eyes?" Marlene asked.

While the zoo animals were discussing the alien, the alien had grabbed seven shots from a nearby table, each was filled with a different color.

Once the zoo animals realized what the alien had, Skipper panicked. "NEEDLES!" He yelled and backed as far away as he could.

The alien simply rolled it's eyes as it stepped through the cage with ease, the blue polls not even effecting it. The alien walked over to Skipper first, who was terrified and stuck the needle with the blue liquid in him.

Skipper tried to attack the alien, but he suddenly felt weak and leaned against the wall, struggling to stay awake, and then everything slowly went black, the last thing he saw was the alien watching him fall with interest in its dark blue cold eyes.

**Well, this was a longer chapter! Yay! But oh no, I left it off on a cliffhanger, what's going to happen to Skipper? Who is this alien? Where's Mort? So many questions! Well actually it's only three, but you get my point. Please review! Bye readers! **


	5. The Evae Kuppa

**Ello Readers! I was going to wait until Friday to update this story, and I was going to update Cute 'N Cuddly today instead, but I figured I'd update this one today, instead of CnC, after all, these chapters are shorter than CnC's chapters, so yeah. ******

**Anyways, on to the chapter?**

Skipper woke up to find himself in a comfy white bed, he looked around and saw his team, Julian, Maurice, and Marlene in similar beds, still sleeping, at first he was confused, where were they? Then he remembered.

Right then, the doors opened up, and that same pink lemur/fox/butterfly type creature that had stuck them with needles walked in.

Skipper glared and backed up in his bed. "Its you!" He yelled, and remembered the needle.

The alien smiled. "Ah, you're up, I was wondering when one of you would wake up." The alien said in a female voice, and English? Wait English?

Skipper, though still suspicious as to who this dame was, was curious as too how she could speak English now. "I can understand you?" He asked.

The alien brightened. "Yes, you see when I injected you with that needle." She paused as Skipper backed up some more. "The fluid I injected into you, was what my people call; 'a communications shot' which allows you to understand any language, and at the same time, download the language you speak, so that we can understand and communicate with you." She explained.

The alien waited for Skipper to respond, but he never did. "Unfortunately, the shot does have a few side affects." She added.

Skipper glared again. "What side affects?" He asked.

The alien shrugged and began listing some of them. "Well, it renders you unconscious for a few hours." She said and gestured to the sleeping animals. "And you will experience certain cravings the first day." She explained.

Skipper looked at her. "Like what?" He asked,

She shrugged again. "It is different for everyone, some have strange cravings for certain foods, some they usually would never eat, others develop a strange craving of foot touching, which is most annoying, and a few will act different until the side affects wears off." She told him.

Skipper nodded slowly, and took notice of the girl's strange accent, it wasn't like any on earth, but it did sometimes sound a bit Scottish, and it seemed to also have a hint of German, and maybe even some French. Then he noticed Mort was still gone.

"Where's Sad Eyes?"

The girl blinked in confusion. "Do you mean your little friend Mort?" She asked and Skipper nodded. "He is quite fine! The lad is enjoying himself a Zeeeva of food." She said happily and Skipper looked at her in confusion. "Right, how would you say it your language? Eh, boo-fay?" She asked.

Right then, the others began to stir, and slowly they all woke up.

When the alien girl saw everyone was up, she beamed. "Greetings honored guests! It is time you awoke!" She said excitedly.

Private looked at Skipper. "Is she speaking English Skippah?" He asked, just as confused as Skipper was when he first awoke.

The girl smiled. "I am actually speaking mine own language, however, ze shots I give you before, allowed you to understand what I say, and vice versa." She explained and they nodded in understanding. "I feel as if introductions are in order, yes?" She asked.

The alien smirked and began talking again. "I am Commander(and or) Doctor Glooandrania Zalafariani Uki Delazappy Miniki Quazara of Eeeeeeyuppppppa." She told them happily, only confusing them more.

King Julian blinked. "Uh, Gloo of what?" He asked.

The alien smiled and shook her head. "My name is often too long or hard for most to pronounce, a simple version of mine name is; Gloo." She told them.

Skipper nodded. "Alright, Gloo. I'm Skipper, and this is my team; Kowalski, Rico, and Private." He explained, pointing to his teammates.

King Julian went next. "And I am King Julian, and this is Maurice and Mor-" he paused and looked down at his feet, where the little mouse lemur was usually, only to find that he wasn't there. "Where is Mort?" He asked.

Gloo grinned. "Mort is helping himself to a boo-fay of food!" She told them happily, then turned to the otter. "And what iz your name?" She asked.

Marlene smiled lightly. "I'm Marlene."

Gloo nodded and pointed at Skipper. "Skeepppur." She said and began going down the line. "Kowaaalssskiii, Riiiiicoo, Priiivaaat, King Juliiiliaaaan, Moory, and Mar'ene." She said, proud of herself for saying their names.

The zoo animals glanced at each other before Gloo began speaking again.

"And, what species are you?" She asked and quickly answered her own question. "I am a Eeepa." She told them proudly.

Kowalski answered for the zoo animals this time. "Skipper, Rico, Private, and I are penguins, Julian, Maurice, and Mort are lemurs, and Marlene is an otter." He explained and Gloo nodded.

"I haff not heard of zese species, I am most enthusiastic of meeting you! Surely you have heard of the Eeepas?" Gloo asked and they slowly shook their heads. "Zis is un eard of! We are the biggest force as far as the Ekippee reaches." Gloo said, sounding shocked and slightly appalled that they did not know her species.

Skipper nodded. "We're not from around here." He said and Gloo accepted the answer.

The pink Eeepa shrugged it off and walked over to the creamy white doors. "Eh, it is fine, come now! There is much to show you! Our ship is most glorious!" Gloo said and happily led them out.

She led them into a long silver hallway and began leasing them around, while talking to them. "I apologize for the way my men treated you when you first arriv'eed, zey did not know if you were Kuopas." She said.

Private, who was waddling next to her, looked at her in confusion. "Kuopas?" He asked. When Private and Gloo stood next to each other, Gloo's height was clear, she was an inch shorter then Private, which when compared to the many other Eeepas they passed, must mean she was rather short.

"Kuopas, you know, pals? Friendlies?" Gloo asked, looking up at the young penguin. "Do you not have those on your planet?" She asked.

Private nodded. "No, we do." He said and Gloo nodded her head.

They stopped once they reached the end of the hallway, which led to a ramp, and when they went down the ramp, they saw what looked to be a cafeteria, full of strange aliens, most of them were Eeepas, but there were a few other once, even some humanoids.

Gloo smiled at their blank expressions. "Come! You must be very hungry! Ze side affects should be kicking in soon." She told them and flapped her butterfly like wings, and flew down the ramp, landing at the bottom.

They glanced at each other before following the energetic alien down and over to the strange looking food.

Gloo saw their disgust at the food and walked over to a pad on the wall. "I uh, took ze liberty of asking Mort, what food you ate, and tried to replicate your food." She said and typed in something, and suddenly, a small table came out of the wall, and fish, clams, and fruit followed.

"If one of you has experience wiff science, you can come back later and try toooo fix it to taste exactly like your food at home." Gloo said and smiled sheepishly. "Science is not mine strong suit, I am more of a medic then a scientist." She explained.

Private looked at her. "Didn't you say you were a commander?" He asked, tilting his head as Rico swallowed a bunch of 'fish' behind him.

Gloo nodded. "I am both za commander and doctor, well I command da Evae Kuppa wiff Commander Juinji." She explained and shrugged. "It is not bad, we work as team." She told them.

Marlene put a clam down. "Who's Commander Juinji?" She asked.

Gloo smiled. "Well Mar'ene, Juinji is my friend and he commands Evae Kuppa wiff me." She explained and right then a dark blue Eeepa walked up behind Gloo.

The alien cleared his throat. "Commander Quazara, I believe zis is yours?" The blue alien said and dropped Mort in front of Gloo.

Gloo squealed excitedly. "Mort! My friend! Your friends have awoken!" She told him excitedly and turned around to look at the much taller Eeepa. "Juinji! I was just talking about you to our guests." She said and pointed at the zoo animals.

"Skeeeppur, Kowaaalskiii, Riiiiicoo, Priiivaaat, Juliiiliaaaan, Moory, and Mar'ene!"

Juinji raised an eyebrow at them. "I see dey woke up, dey took long enough." He said and turned around. "Gloo, we are needed at de command center, I suggest you do hurry, we are receiving a message from Eeeeeeyuppppppa."

**Well, that's it for this chapter, so now we actually meet the aliens! What do you think of Gloo and Juinji? Tell me in a review! Also, Evae Kuppa is the ship, if you have any other questions, please ask me. Bye my good readers!**


	6. Call from the King

**Greetings readers, here's the next chapter of SRSS, I hope you're excited, because I am. **

**Onto the chapter I guess, since I have no idea what to put here...**

**Kia: This is why you need me. **

**Me: Kia! Get out of here! You're not even in this story! Go! **

**Kia: Fine...**

**Sorry about that readers, shall we get to the chapter? Yes. **

Goo grinned. "A message from home! Dis shall be most exciting! Come friends, you do not wish to miss this!" She said and took off, leaving the others behind.

Juinji sighed. "Da Command center is dis way." He told the zoo animals and started leading them away. The blue Eeepa led them through a similar hallway as the ones they had already seen, and he made sure to stop and greet almost everyone he passed by.

"Ah, Sealin, dese are da guests." Juinji told a humanoid alien as they all looked up to see the tall alien.

He nodded and smiled down at the animals. "Greetings guests, I am pleased to meet you." He said before walking off.

Juinji soon stopped at a big room full of computers and one big screen. "Zis is da command center." He told them and walked over to the big screen, where Gloo already was.

Gloo smiled at the zoo animals before turning back to the screen, on the screen there was a reddish cream colored Eeepa wearing what looked to be a crown on his head.

"Commander Juinji, Commander Quazara." The red Eeepa said to the two commanders and they nodded to the Eeepa.

Juinji spoke. "Your majesty, we were not expecting your call." He said and Gloo took over.

"Da, I thought you would be waiting until we come home, but I glad you called!" Gloo said excitedly and practically bounced over to the zoo animals. "We have met new species!" She said happily and the King looked at them in wonder.

Gloo grinned and pointed to the penguins. "Dese are penguins, zey are known as: Skeeepur, Kowaaalskiii, Riiiiicoo, and Priivaaat." She started and then pointed to Marlene. "Zis is an otter, she is known as: Mar'ene" Gloo said happily and then pointed to the lemurs. "Zey are de most similar species to de Eeepa I haff ever seen." She said excitedly. "Zey are lemurs, and zey are known as: King Juliliaan, Moory, and Mort!"

Kowalski leaned over to Skipper. "Why is it she can only ever get Mort's name right?" He asked and Skipper shrugged.

The King nodded. "Another King?" He asked and Gloo nodded and excitedly pushed King Julian forward. The King looked at Julian for a long time before speaking. "You must come to Eeeeeeeyupppppa and visit wiff me." He said.

King Julian nodded. "I would like to see your home." He said nicely.

The King grinned. "It is settled den! You and your Kuopas will come to Eeeeeeeyupppppa." He said and then the screen went black.

Gloo grinned at the animals. "De King has invited you to his palace in Eeeeeeeyuppppa! Zis is most exciting, is it not Juinji?" Gloo asked, turning around to look at the blue Eeepa.

Juinji nodded enthusiastically, which seemed strange for him, he didn't look like the excited type. "Zis is a very special honor, dey will be our honored guests till we arrive at Eeeeeeeyuppppa!" He exclaimed and Gloo nodded.

"I will show dem zere quarters!" Gloo said and began pushing the zoo animals out of the command center.

Before they knew it, they were standing In front of a blue door. "Skeeepur, and Kowaaalskiii will be staying here." Gloo said and waved her paw in front of the door, opening it.

The room was simple, there was a bubble type couch thing, what seemed to be a kitchen, with fish already ready for them, and three other doors, which must have been the two bedrooms and the bathroom. Gloo grinned and shoved Skipper and Kowalski in. "Dere, I will be back to get you ready, you can not go before de King looking like zat! I be back, you get settled!" Gloo said and waved her paw in front of the door again, closing it.

Gloo then pushed them all a bit further until they reached another door. "Riiiiicoo, and Priivaaat will stay here, it is most comfy." She said and opened the blue door up, the room looked exactly like the one before. "After I show de rest zeir rooms, I will come help you get ready to see de King." She said and pushed the next to penguins in.

Then Gloo brought the lemurs and Marlene to another door. "Zis is where King Juliliaan, and Moory with stay." She said and the blue door opened up to a room exactly like the last two. "Again, I be back to help you get ready." She said as the door closed.

Gloo finally at another blue door. "Mort, you will stay here, it tis Juinji's room, and he has gratefully offered to share it wiff you!" She said and opened the door, this room was different, it was bigger and decorated. "I be back later." She told him and closed the door.

Marlene looked at her. "Uh Gloo, what about me?" She asked as the Eeepa started walking away.

"Pfft, zat is easy Mar'ene, you stay wiff me." Gloo said and led the otter to a nice big blue door, she waved her paw and it opened.

Marlene's jaw opened. "Wow." She said.

The room was huge, the walls were marble white, and the floors were a soft silver, the ceiling was see through and you could look right out at the stars. There were at least five other doors and a very nice looking kitchen was in the main room, along with allot of the same bubble furniture, and one big extremely comfy looking pink chair. Over all, it was amazing compared to the other rooms.

Gloo smiled. "I haz never had roommate before, dis will be fun!" She said excitedly and showed Marlene to her bedroom, it was the third door, and it looked nice, it had the same colored walks and flooring, but the ceiling was cream instead of see through. There was what seemed to be a bed, but it was floating and round, and a few other roomy type things.

"As you have guessed, my room is on top of ship, letting me look at stars in the front room." Gloo said and smiled. "Sadly, de other rooms do not have de same ceiling." She said glumly, but sprung out of her glumness quickly. "I must be going now, de friends will not get ready themselves, but do not fear Mar'ene, I will be back to help you!" Gloo said and ran over to the door, waving her paw and opening it. "I be back." She said again before leaving Marlene to look up at the stars as the ship whooshed past.

**Yes, I know it's short, but the next chapter will be nice and long! We will be visiting Eeeeeeeyuppppa in the next chapter! We will also see the King, and learn more about Gloo, and possibly even the strange message they got back on Earth. **

**Please review! **


	7. Getting Ready

**Eh-heh, Hi! Now, before you yell at me, I am sorry I haven't updated since the 14th, okay? I'm sorry, you see, I was in 'Cute N Cuddly' universe for a long time, and then I got sick, and although I usually use the time I'm sick to update my stories faster, I was really drowsy this time, and all I wanted to do was sleep. **

**But I'm better now, and ready to give you the next chapter! Yay! **

**So, onto the chapter? **

Skipper looked around the room, it was nice, it reminded him of a human hotel back on earth, he was about to see what a big green button did when Gloo burst through the doors.

"Skeeepur! Kowaaalskiii! I back!" Gloo said excitedly, her pink fox like tail wagging behind her as she fluttered her butterfly wings in excitement. Gloo was holding a big box, that covered her face.

Gloo rushed over into the middle of the room and with a heave, she put the box down and grinned widely at the two birds, her dark blue eyes twinkled. "Now, I help you get ready for de visit wiff the king!" Gloo said and threw her pink and white lemur like paws in the air.

Skipper waddled over to the eccentric alien as Kowalski poked his head out of 'his' room, to see what was going on, once he spotted Gloo and the box Kowalski also joined Skipper in the middle of the room.

Gloo walked over to Skipper and looked up at him, she had a thoughtful expression on her face, as if she was debating what to put the flat headed penguin in. "I am not sure what to be putting you in Skeeepur, perhaps you look fer yourself?" She suggested and gestured at the box with her pink and left paw.

Skipper nodded and looked in the box, it was full of clothing, and stuff he wasn't even sure what they were. "I don't know what half of this stuff is." He admitted and stopped looking in the box.

Gloo had a thoughtful look on her face again, and for a minute, she didn't speak. Finally she leaned over to Skipper and sniffed, she then backed away and cringed. "Skeeepur, I do not mean to be frank, but bleck! You ztick like a Waffaffa!" She said and waved her paw in front of her nose.

Skipper had no idea what a 'Waffaffa' was, but by the way Gloo was acting, he guessed it stunk by her standards. He glanced around before taking a quick sniff of himself.

While he was doing that, Gloo seemed to have made up her mind and was pushing the penguin towards the bathroom. "I find outfit for you, meanwhile, Skeeepur you take a baff!" She ordered and closed the door as soon as Skipper was in.

After that, Gloo turned to look at Kowalski. "Kowaaalskiii, you need baff too, you go affter Skeeepur, I find outfit!" Gloo promised and flew over to the box, ignoring Kowalski while she looked through it.

**RIDDLES**

Gloo had finished with Skipper and Kowalski, and had already given the others a heads up on the whole bath thing, now she was carrying the big box over to Private and Rico's room, when she bumped into someone.

"Oomph." Gloo said and fell down, she put the box down to see who she bumped into, it was the humanoid Sealin. "Ah, sorry Sealin, I did not see you there." Gloo said and stood up. "You can not blame me, you are tall as tree!" Gloo exaggerated and threw her paws in the air again.

Sealin chuckled softly and picked up the big box. "It's quite alright commander, I was the one that should have stepped out of your way, speaking of way, where are you off to?" He asked as he bent down and handed the small Eeepa the box.

Gloo grinned widely again. "I am dressing de guests! Zey can not see de King looking like zat!" She explained and the humanoid nodded.

"I see, well good luck with that commander." He said and walked off.

Gloo smiled happily and entered the next room.

Gloo entered Private and Rico's quarters to find Private looking at the bubble furniture in amazement, she didn't see Rico.

"Priivaaat! I am here." Gloo announced and Private got off the bubble furniture, he waddled over to Gloo as the Eeepa put down the box.

Gloo took one good wiff of Private and smiled, "You smell of Izeals." She said happily.

Private quickly looked down at his feathers. "Is that a good thing?" He asked, he had finished bathing a bit ago and had hoped he used the proper soap.

Gloo nodded. "Izeals are my favorite plants on mine home planet, Eeeeeeeyupppppa." Gloo said and then started looking threw the box. "I haff already found somezing fer you to wear Priivaaat!" Gloo said excitedly.

Private smiled. "Thanks Gloo, but uh, my name is Private, not Priivaaat." He said quietly, he didn't want to offend her.

Gloo looked up from the box with some clothes on her head. "Privaate?" She asked, tilting her head, making the clothes fall back into the box.

Private nodded, sure it wasn't exactly his name, but his was closer than before.

Gloo grinned. "Privaate is a most splendid name indeed!" She said, taking no offense of him pointing out that she said his name wrong. "Now, go put dis on." She ordered and tossed Private something to wear.

Private looked at the clothes before entering his room.

Gloo looked around, wondering where Rico was, when he came out of the bathroom with a towel on his head, whistling softly, he spotted Gloo and then tried to go back into the bathroom.

Gloo sent a stern look his way. "Riiiiicoo, come." She ordered and Rico sighed, tossed the towel aside and walked forward.

**RIDDLES**

Gloo had found the lemurs to be the easiest to get dressed up, in fact King Julian had been more than eager to try on as many things as Gloo threw at him and Maurice did everything without complaint, Mort was especially easy since he was so little.

So now all Gloo had left was Marlene, and of course herself.

She entered her room and called for her new roommate. "Mar'ene! I am back, and now will help you get ready, I do hope you bathed." She called and put the box down, it only had a few more outfits in it.

While waiting for Marlene, Gloo approached a mirror, she sighed, although none of the zoo animals would know, Gloo wasn't overly fond of her looks, pink was considered to be a horrible color on her planet, and her people believed the color to be cursed, and of course there was also the issue of her height, she was small, most Eeepas were at least twice her size, the only real reason she was commander of a ship was because her planet didn't want her around, the only one that had defended her was Juinji, he was like a brother to her.

Right then, Gloo heard a door open and turned around to see Marlene walking over to her. She forced a smile. "Right, let us get started." Gloo said and hopped over to the box, it was time to get an outfit for Marlene.

Gloo quickly found an outfit for Marlene and told her to go try it on, and once Marlene was done Gloo headed into her room, she herself had to get ready, and her's took longer than most.

Marlene didn't want to get in her dress yet, since they still had an hour before landing on Eeeeeeeyupppppa, so she sat down and waited for Gloo to get done, finally Gloo came out of her room.

She had somehow managed to lighten her fur color, making it more white with a tint of pink, and she was wearing a dark blue Ancient Greek type dress that matched the color of her eyes, she also had on a matching blue headband type thing, and her pink butterfly wings stuck out.

Marlene walked over to her. "Gloo, what happened to your fur?" She asked.

Gloo shrugged. "It is not important, go and get in your dress, we will be meeting wiff de other guests shortly, I haff to go over some things before we land." Gloo explained and Marlene went to go get in her dress.

**RIDDLES**

Skipper and Kowalski had met up with Private and Rico right before heading over to the cafeteria, and they almost all burst out laughing, they all looked so silly.

Skipper had a red bow tie on, with what seemed to be a red top hat type thing on his head and some red slipper type shoes. Meanwhile, Kowalski had dark green type cape thing on, with a long tie and similar green slipper shoes.

Rico had on some black glasses, a black rap thing around his neck, black slipper shoes, and a black hat of some sort. Private seemed to be the most normal, all he had was a light blue bow tie and blue slipper type things.

Then they met up with the lemurs, King Julian had his crown on, along with yellow and green pant like things, and a long yellow tunic, he didn't seem to mind. However Maurice had a brown long tunic type thing, that looked sort of like a robe, and Mort just had a big orange floppy hat on his head.

After which, they waited for Marlene and Gloo, who seemed to be a bit late, but soon joined them.

Marlene had on a purple dress that matched Gloo's blue one, and a purple headband.

Private noticed the change in color. "Gloo, what happened to your fur?" He asked, looking at the whiteness of the Eeepa.

Gloo shrugged. "It does not matter, now let us sit down, we need to go over a few things." She said and the zoo animals and the alien sat down at a table and Gloo started explaining. "When in da presence of de King, you must be polite, you can not go against his wishes, and you can not act gross, so no disgusting noises, or habits." Gloo began.

As she got into detail a tall green Eeepa flew over to the animals. "Commander, we are approaching Eeeeeeeyupppppa." He said and Gloo grinned.

"Come friends! Let us see de great planet of Eeeeeeeyupppppa!" Gloo called and they all rushed over to one of the windows to see a large purple, green, and blue planet.

Gloo breathed in. "Eeeeeeeyupppppa."

**Up next on Riddles: The zoo animals, Gloo, and Juinji meet the king of Eeeeeeeyuppppa, and learn a bit more about Gloo's past, but the world of the Eeepas isn't quite as friendly as they thought.**

**Well, there you go, see its longer! Yay! **

**I'll have the next chapter out by tonight, please review! **


	8. Eeeeeeeyuppppa

**So I checked my update calendar (Yes, it is a calendar, in which I put the days I'm supposed to update my stories on) And apparently, I am way behind with this story. (I'm ahead in CnC) So, that means that I update one more time today after this chapter, woah, that's three chapters today! Aren't you a lucky bunch. (Thanks to my update calendar...) So, onto the story? **

The zoo animals gasped in awe at the planet, that got bigger and bigger as they neared it, it was astonishing beautiful, it looked similar to earth, but it was bigger and had certain colors you wouldn't find on earth.

"Gloo? That's your planet?" Kowalski asked as he looked at the planet.

Gloo nodded. "Ja, that's home." She said and laughed nervously, she hasn't been to Eeeeeeeyuppppa in years, and she wasn't much looking forward to seeing her family again, or anyone else on that planet either.

The ship slowly entered the planet's atmosphere, and landed on a big platform, the ship came to a stop with a thud.

Gloo breathed in and smiled at the zoo animals. "Come, Juinji will meet us outside." Gloo said and with a wave of her paw, she led the zoosters through many hallways until they reached an exit. "Do not fear, de atmospheric pressure is ze same as ze Evae Kuppa." Gloo promised and flew out.

The zoo animals shared glances before following the small Eeepa out.

Juinji was indeed waiting for them, he was wearing a black and green tux, he nodded to them as they exited the ship. "Welcome to Eeeeeeeyuppppa."

The platform was above a large blue ocean, there was an orange brick bridge that led to the ground, which was light purple, the skies were a navy blue with fluffy cream colored clouds, and there were orange and green trees, and allot of exotic looking plants. Many different aliens flooded out of the ship, and the zoosters followed Gloo and Juinji off the platform.

The two Eeepas led them to the main city.

Aliens of all different kind flooded the shops and streets of the city, tall skyscraper like building shot upward in the background, light blue airships floated above the city, the roads were sandy yellow, and the city was divided in many different ways, they had the part where it seemed everyone was walking, and talking to everyone else, then the area where hovercrafts zoomed passed, trying to get from place to place, another area was full of amazing technology and looked like a futuristic world, however another part was more simple and crowded with aliens.

Although there were many different aliens, most of them were Eeepas, the majority of the colors were red, blue, green, yellow, orange, and purple, however there were a few white, gray, brown, and gray ones, however there were no other pink ones.

Most of them were Julian's height or taller, a few were shorter, but Gloo was far shorter than the rest of them.

Gloo smiled. "Welcome to de city of Wavewé." She said and extended her arms to show them the busy city.

Skipper raised an eye at it. "It's busy." He commented and Juinji nodded in agreement.

Kowalski looked in awe at the hovercrafts and airships. "Can we ride in one of those?" He asked, pointing at one of the hovercrafts, making Gloo giggle.

Rico simple opens his beak. "Wow." He said taking in the amazement of the city.

Private didn't have words, it was all so beautiful.

Julian looked impressed, but also a little impatient. "When are we to be seeing the 'king'?" He asked looking at his paw.

Marlene tried to take everything in. "Where's the palace?" She asked.

Juinji answered. "The palace is still someways off, we will reach there in about thirty minutes if we take a zooturi." He told them and then turned to Kowalski. "Yes, a zooturi is indeed a hovercraft. So yes, we will be riding in one." He explained and the scientist's eyes widened in excitement.

**RIDDLES**

_(Thirty minutes later)_

They arrived at the palace, it was a huge, large building that resembled one you would find in ancient China, but the colors were silver, gold, black, and blue. It was very big and was filled with Eeepas.

Juinji walked over to two tall green Eeepas. "I am Commander Juinji, and these are my companions: Skeeepur, Kowaaalskiii, Riicoo, Priivaat, King Juliliaan, Moory, Moort, Mar'ene, and of course Commander Quazara." He introduced, getting everyone's names wrong.

The guards looked at them, and then the one on the right spoke. "Juinji, state business." He ordered in a rough voice.

Juinji nodded. "De King wished to meet King Juliliaan and his Kuopas." Juinji said and gestured at the lemur King.

The guards glanced at each before nodding and moving out of the way, letting the group pass.

They walked into the palace grounds, the grass was purple, and everything was quite beautiful, with many different plants and trees.

As they passed, a few Eeepas glanced at them, some had a look of interest on their faces, while others had one of disgust.

Just then three Eeepas ran over, one was baby blue, one was dark purple, and the other was creamy orange. "Xeepy!" They yelled and ran over to Juinji.

The three girl Eeepas smiled at the tall, dark blue Eeepa. "Xeepy, did you miss me?" The pale blue one asked, fluttering her butterfly wings behind her.

The purple one pushed the blue one aside. "How about me Xeepy? Did you miss me?" She asked playfully, only to be pushed aside by the orange one.

"Girls, please stop embarrassing yourselves, we all know Xeepy missed me the most." The orange one said and the other two glared at her.

Maurice leaned over to Gloo. "Uh, Gloo wants going on?" He asked what everyone was thinking.

Gloo looked rather annoyed. "Dese are Juinji's fanclub presidents, Veena, Quik, and Azara." She said pointing at the three. "Juinji's first name is Xeepander, and is quite popular wiff ze ladies." She explained and shook her head as two more girls ran up to Juinji. "If you excuse me, I haff to save him." She said.

Gloo walked over to Juinji. "Greetings girls, how are we today?" She asked calmly.

The group of girls seemed to get rather annoyed. "Oh it's you." The blue one said.

"It's the little cursed girl." The purple one said in disgust.

The orange one groaned. "Why can't you ever leave Xeepy alone?" She asked before the girls flew away, complaining about Gloo.

Juinji gave Gloo a grateful smile. "Dank you Gloo, a rescue was much needed." He said and Gloo smiled up at him.

**RIDDLES**

Finally it was time to meet the king, they were all sitting down at a large oval marble white table, in a long, gold and silver room, the room had many designs on it, and it was very pretty.

In the front of the table sat the King, he was just shorter than Julian, and he had a crown on his head, next to him sat an orange female Eeepa, who also had a crown on, she was the queen.

On the left side of the table sat the zoo animals, Julian was next to the king, with Skipper sitting next to him, and then Kowalski, then Rico, then Maurice, then Marlene, then Mort, then Private, who sat next to Gloo.

Gloo was at the back of the table, directly across from the king, next to her on the right side was Juinji, and then up from Juinji were a bunch of different colored Eeepas, until a soft yellow one sat next to the Queen.

On the table were many different assortments of food, none that looked familiar to the zoo animals.

The King spoke. "It is great honor to haff another King here today." He said and raised his glass, then all the other Eeepas raised their glasses.

Gloo raised her cup and gave a small nod to the zoo animals, they got the idea and raised their own glasses.

After everyone had their cups raised, the king put his down and turned to Julian. "Tell me King Juliliaan, who do you rule over?" He asked as the servants(most of the servants were reptilian aliens) started serving the food.

As a servant plopped a greenish jello type thing on his plate, King Julian answered. "I am de King of de Lemurs." He explained and the king nodded.

"Tell me all about your kingdom." The king pressed.

Meanwhile, the same green jello type food was getting put on everyone's plates. Kowalski looked at his. "Skipper, permission to not eat this?" He asked, looking at the food in disgust.

Skipper shook his head. "Permission denied, not eating would be considered rude." He said and poked his own green goop with his fork like thing.

Rico didn't seem to have a problem and he slurped on the green jello type food with ease, wiggling his eyes at the girl Eeepas that sat across to him, each and every one of them had a look of disgust on their faces.

Mort oohed at his food. "I like green jello!" He said and took a big bite, only to stick his tongue out in disgust. "I don't like green jello!" He said and pushed the plate away.

Maurice gulped at his food.

Private looked at the lemurs. "It can't be that bad." He said and took a bite of his own, it tasted horrible, but he forced himself to swallow and smile. "It wasn't that bad." He said trying to encourage the lemurs to eat it.

Gloo shook her head. "Dis is de gross Waffaffa food dey serve before ze good food." She explained and glumly ate her green goop. "You do not get any more food unless you finish dis first." She explained and everyone started eating it.

After a few more courses of weird tasting food, they served something that actually tasted pretty good, and that was when the king decided to talk again.

"Glooandrania, it is good to see you putting an effort to disguise dat ugly fur of yours." He complimented.

Gloo forced a smile. "Of course your majesty, I know how you hate my natural fur so much." She said politely.

The king nodded. "Glooandrania, zere is no need for formality, you call me uncle." He said and Gloo smiled politely again.

"Of course uncle."

Marlene looked at Gloo. "The king is your uncle?" She asked, surprised.

Gloo nodded. "Yes, I am about seventeenth, possibly eighteenth in line for za throne, eh, I do not care much, ze people do not like me, I do not care to make dem like me." She explained quietly to the otter.

Then a golden yellow Eeepa spoke. "Cousin, how is it? Living in space? I assume it dis exactly where you belong, since it dis mostly nothing, so dere is nothing to see zat ugly pink fur." She said tauntingly at the short Eeepa.

Gloo stood up from her seat. "I am going, my ugly fur needs to get away from such Clinginclogers." She said and took off.

The Eeepas gasped and a soft gray one shook her head. "Such language!" She said in shock of Gloo's language.

Juinji sighed and shook his head as the king commented on how rude that was, this happened allot.

**RIDDLES**

After Gloo left, dinner was very quiet, other than the king and most of the other Eeepas, who would talk amongst themselves.

Once the meal ended, Juinji led his friends to the three different rooms they would be staying in while at the palace, one room for the Penguins, one for the lemurs, and one for Marlene.

"Juinji, what was that all about?" Skipper asked, referring to the dinner.

The commander sighed and stopped walking. "Gloo is unique for an Eeepa, you see Pink is considered to be an evil color here, and any Eeepa who is dat color, is considered to be cursed, Gloo has had to live wiff that her whole life." He explained.

Private looked at the Eeepa. "Poor Gloo." He said quietly.

Juinji nodded. "It is hard, being an outcast, Gloo would know."

**Up next on Riddles: Juinji tells the zoosters about Gloo's past, and then the animals relax a little while they stay in the palace. **

**So, the chapters are getting longer, that's good right? Also, poor little Gloo.**

**Anyways, I'll have another chapter later tonight, because of the reasons in my first authors note, so please review!**


	9. Pink Fur

**This is me making up for not updating in a long time, because this is the third update in a row! Wow that's allot! Am I right? Yes, of course I am, what more are you asking for? Also, tomorrow I update CnC! So you know, there's that... To the chapter! **

Juinji sighed and shook his head. "When Gloo was little, she would be made a fun of, de kids tought she looked funny, and de adults believed she was cursed, it didn't help dat disaster seemed to follow her everywhere she went." He started and looked at the zoosters. "I was her only friend." He said sternly, making sure they got the point.

"So, after disaster and disaster, Gloo decided to become a doctor, dat way she could help people, instead of accidentally hurting dem. She got a doctrine in medicine, and for a short time, everyting was good." Juinji paused. "Den she made a mistake, and it ended in ze death of someone, now while Gloo was being punished, I was about to leave on my new ship de: Evae Kuppa, dey were going to punish Gloo harshly, so I decided to do de right thing, I offfferd to take her wiff me on my spaceship." He explained.

Juinji paused for a minute, waiting for their reactions before continuing. "She came wiff me right away, and I soon discovered she had a talent in dat area, and she quickly became my second commander, I don't know what I would do wiffout her." He told them.

Skipper honestly didn't know what to think, he thought the Eeepas were a bit superstitious, after all, a color doesn't define a person.

Kowalski wondered how anyone could be so unlikely to have disasters follow her wherever she went.

Rico was thinking about explosives.

Private felt bad for Gloo, and wanted to be her friend, it sounded like she could use more friends.

Julian hadn't been paying attention.

Maurice wondered what else these aliens had to deal with, and Mort didn't understand what was going on.

Marlene felt like the Eeepas had a weird way of thinking, she always believed that no matter what you looked like, you were important.

Juinji snapped them all out of their thoughts. "Here are your rooms, I suggest you get comfortable, de Evae Kuppa won't be taking off for about a week, it is in need of its yearly check up" He explained and briskly walked away.

The zoosters entered their rooms, the setting was similar to the ones on the ship, but there were no kitchens in these rooms.

Meanwhile, Juinji knew he had to go check on Gloo, she always needed some time to cool off before talking to anyone, but after she cooled off, she needed someone to talk too.

He started flapping his own wings, he didn't like flying, it make him feel uncomfortable but it was the fasted way to get to her room, so he took off.

**RIDDLES**

Gloo's powder she had used to make herself seem white was started to fade, and her pink was showing again. She glared at herself as she looked in the mirrors, that seemed to be all over her room, she assumed this was the doing of her cousins, who never liked her.

She felt herself getting angrier and angrier until she growled in frustration and pushed one of the mirrors out of her window, she watched as it shattered on the purple glass outside.

Right then, her door opened and Juinji walked in. "Gloo?" He asked and Gloo quickly closed her window.

"Ja?" Gloo asked as she turned around to look at the blue Eeepa.

Juinji smiled at her. "You don't haff to hide your fur." He told her and Gloo rolled her eyes, she always got... Well to put it simply, moody when they were on Eeeeeeeyuppppa. Juinji walked further into the room. "Its true, it is not your fault you have pink fur, and it is not a horrible color, it is your color, which means it is a wonderful color." Juinji said and Gloo smiled a little.

Looking around the room, Juinji noticed it was different than it had been last time they were here, for one thing the walls were had changed from being marble white to dark blue, and the floors were gray instead of silver, her bed was the same and so were the bubble furniture.

He looked down at Gloo and saw she still seemed pretty down. "Besides..." He said his voice changing from the rather serious tone is usually was to a funny one. "If anyone messes wiff you, dey haff to deal wiff de angry monster!" He said and pretended to growl like a monster. "I will get revenge, and buy pink dye, making dem all pink!" He said and Gloo started giggling. "Dey can make a play out of it, and dey can call it the... The: Revenge of the Monster!" He said and growled again. "Rarrrrr!" He yelled and Gloo began laughing.

Once Gloo had calmed down Juinji went back to talking normally. "I am serious Gloo, iff anyone hurts you, I will get revenge." He promised and Gloo grinned up at him.

"No worries Juinji, I will not be hiding my fur color any longer." She promised and Juinji smiled at her.

He nodded. "Good."

**RIDDLES**

The next day, the Penguins were exploring the palace.

"Skippah! I found another staircase!" Private called to Skipper, who was at the time looking at a painting? Of a really old looking Eeepa.

Skipper didn't look away from the picture. "Good work Private, why don't you see where it leads?" He suggested.

Private gulped and looked up and the dark staircase. "Alone?" He asked, looking at it with cation.

Skipper nodded even though Private couldn't see it. "Of course Private, Kowalski and Rico are still trying to figure out what that lever we saw does." He said and sure enough, Kowalski and Rico were looking at a blue lever, finally Rico grabbed it and pulled it, the two were then tossed into a slide type tunnel.

"And I'm looking at this painting." Skipper said and squinted to get a better look at the portrait. "At least I think it's a painting." He added.

Private gulped and took a small step forward, and then another, soon he was waddling up the staircase, he picked up the pace and soon came to the end of the staircase.

A round silver door stood in front him, Private looked for a doorknob of some sort, or some way of opening the door, but nothing worked.

Private sighed in defeat and was about to head back down the stairs when he tripped and grabbed onto a small silver candleholder for support, and when he did this the door opened before him.

Once he regained his balance, Private wandered in, the room was wide and circular, the floors were white, so were the walls and the ceiling, there didn't seem to be a window and the only thing in the room was a desk.

Getting curious, Private waddled over to the desk, there wasn't anything on it other than a book. He picked up the book. "It's surprisingly light." He commented and opened the big book, but instead of finding papers, there was a box, Private grabbed the box and tried to open it, but it was locked, he would need a key.

Private began looking around for a key when he heard voices, panicking he hid behind the desk.

The doors opened and two figures walked in.

"Does she know?" The first voice asked, Private wasn't sure, but he felt like he had heard it before.

"No, she is just as clueless as the rest of them, now my payment?" The second voice asked, and Private didn't recognize that voice at all.

"I regret to inform you, but your payment won't be here until next week, after all you still haven't completed your mission." The first voice said sternly to then second.

"Fine, but you better have my payment by the end of the week, or else." The second voice hissed at the first.

After a moment of silence, Private heard footsteps, and after waiting a few minutes, Private slowly peaked out of his hiding spot, whoever it was that was there had left.

**Next time on Riddles: Private tries to tell the others what he heard, meanwhile Gloo gets into a fight with her cousin, and then later the zoosters accompany Gloo and Juinji on a mission.**

**Ooh, now we get into mystery, aren't you excited? Now the title will start to make sense! Yay! **

**I'll update again soon, please remember to review! Thanks. **


	10. Daleelalah

**Yello readers, are you ready for the next chapter of Some Riddles Shouldn't be Solved? You know, that's really long, I'm just gonna call it Riddles, sound good? Yes? Well that's fantastic!**

**Also, this is 'Cute 'N Cuddly' related, but for the next chapter, I'm going to have Team Watermelon alternative universe versions of themselves, and I can't decide wether to have them go to an alternative universe, or if their alternative selves should visit them, so I'm letting you decide, please I really need help with this. **

** Now, onto the chapter. **

"Skippah!"

Private ran down the staircase as fast as his little webbed feet would let him, he held the little brown box and ran up to his commanding officer. "Skippah, I found something." Private said, as the flat headed penguin nodded.

Skipper was still looking at the picture, there was something off about it, it didn't look like any of the other paintings they had walked passed by earlier, no this one had something different about it, and Skipper just couldn't quite place what it was. "Thats good Private, hey do you think this picture looks odd?" He asked.

Private looked up at the painting of the old looking purple Eeepa, he was standing completely stiff in the painting, he had on a dark orange crown that was at least five inches tall, and he had a long orange robe draped over him. The only thing Private found odd about the painting was how old the picture itself looked, it looked to be much older than the other paintings, Private wondered who the Eeepa in the picture was.

"It does seem rather old." Private commented.

Skipper shook his head. "No, I don't mean that, I know it's old, but is there anything odd about it? Does it seem out of place?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the painting.

Private gave the painting one more look before shaking his head. "No, it seems normal to me." He said and Skipper stayed quiet.

Right then Gloo flew over to them, landing right behind the two penguins. "Greetings Skeeepur, greetings Privaate." She said, temporarily surprising them, she glanced past the two taller creatures to see what they were looking at. "Dat is King Wavewé, foundur of ze city, he 'twas also ze one dat declared pink to be de cursed color, it is said he had revelations from de planet itself about de cursed color, but no one knows exactly what happened to make him tink ze color was cursed, legend says ze color attacked him directly, eventually driving him to madness, I believe a different story."

Private looked at her. "What do you believe?" He asked the pink alien, who suddenly had a look of disgust on her face as she looked up at the painting.

Gloo looked away from the painting and looked directly up at Private. "I don't know what to believe, all I know is a color cannot attack someone." She said and turned around. "King Juliliaan told me about your message. Come, Juinji may ave found a lead in ze city." She said and began to walk away, the two penguins following her, Skipper cast the painting one more look before following their alien friend.

**RIDDLES**

Gloo, Skipper, and Private met the others just outside the palace, Juinji was waiting for them, with Kowalski, Rico, Julian, Maurice, Mort, and Marlene.

Skipper raised an annoyed eye at the lemurs. "Are they coming?" He asked Gloo, who seemed a little distracted at the time.

Gloo snapped back into reality and looked from Skipper to the lemurs. "Only iff dey wish." She said and walked over to Juinji, who smiled at her, happy to see Gloo in her natural pink color. Gloo turned to the lemurs. "Are you coming?" She asked.

Julian looked uncomfortable. "Eh, the king invited me to be joining him and his queen for lunch." He said, and gave them an apologetic look, and that was the closest they would ever get to an apology from the lemur King.

Maurice shook his head. "I think I'll stay here if that's alright." He said simply and Gloo turned to look at the only member of the group she was taller than.

"And you Mort?" Gloo asked, smiling down at the little mouse lemur.

Mort seemed to be thinking hard, he was torn. Mort usually went where King Julian went, but he wanted to go with Gloo. "Uhhhhh both?" He said, still completely torn.

Gloo giggled. "It is fine Mort! You stay, I go, I come back and tell you everything, deal?" She asked and Mort nodded excitedly.

Juinji cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "So, are we going?" He asked.

Right then, a golden yellow Eeepa flew over and landed right next to Gloo.

"Gloo! Cousin, where do you think you are going?" The princess asked and then noticed the others. "Greetings strangers, and Xeepander." She said and flashed Juinji a charming smile, making him feel uncomfortable. The new Eeepa was at least two heads taller than Gloo, and possibly even taller.

Gloo blinked and then gestured to her group on friends. "I am going to de city." She stated simply, hoping she wouldn't ask questions.

The yellow Eeepa laughed. "Looking like that? Please cousin, you will stand out like a Waffaffa in the midst of Elqueelos." She said and Gloo glared at her.

"So?" Gloo asked, daring her cousin to speak her mind.

The yellow one shrugged. "Nobody, even iff zey are peasants, would want to look upon pink." She said and Gloo glared at her.

"I haff had enough of you Daleelalah, I did not choose to haff pink fur, but I am okay wiff it! Why are you so against it? When we were little you were my friend, my real cousin, and now you are a complete Clingincloger!" Gloo yelled at her.

Daleelalah, her cousin stared at her. "Don't you dare use such language against me cousin, I am royalty." She reminded the pink furred Eeepa.

While the two cousins were yelling at each other, Marlene asked Juinji a question that everyone had been wondering. "Juinji, what does that word mean?"

Juinji glanced at her before looking at the fighting cousins again, shaking his head. "You do not want to know." He said simply and everyone decided to leave it alone.

Gloo breathed in and forced herself to calm down. "I am going like this, when you are ready to talk, not fight, I will come back, but I am going to ze city like this wether you like it or not, have a nice day Daleelalah." Gloo said and turned around to her friends.

"Come, de city of Wavewé awaits, there we will find de answers to your message." Gloo said and waltzed out of the palace, passing the palace guards without so much of a glance.

The zoosters quickly followed the irritated Eeepa, however Juinji held back, he turned and gave the yellow Eeepa princess an apologetic look. "Apologies princess, Gloo will calm down." He said but Daleelalah didn't bother acknowledging him so Juinji decided to leave her be and followed the others out.

**Up next on RIDDLES: Juinji, Gloo, the Penguins, and Marlene go to the city: Wavewé, but seem to be going down a dead end, at the same time Private tells someone about the box, and Gloo resolves things with Daleelalah.**

**Yes, this chapter is shorter, but no worries shall be given, because the next chapter will be nice and long! Yay! Also, I'll have the next chapter out either Tuesday or Wednesday (seriously, who thought up the spelling for that word? Whenever I type it, I pronounce it "Wed. Nes. Day." In my head) **

**Please review! And add your input to my question about CnC!**


	11. The Hybrid

**Good day/night readers, I am back with another chapter of Riddles, this is where it should get interesting, well not yet, but give it like two more chapters. **

The group left the palace and were soon wandering the streets of Wavewé, Eeepas were walking or flying past without so much of glancing at them, they were all far too busy doing something else to bother with the strangers.

Juinji, who was in the lead stopped, making everyone else halt sharply to avoid crashing into each other, they all looked to see what the blue Eeepa was looking at. To them, it just looked like a group of girls, to Juinji it was looking into the face of horror. "Let us go de other way." He said quickly and turned around to begin walking the other way.

Private, who was next to Gloo, looked confused and turned to the short girl. "Why doesn't he want to go that way?" He asked the pink Eeepa, casting a glance the other way.

Gloo shrugged as they all began walking the other way. "Fangirls are quite troublesome when on mission." She replied simply as the group went down another pathway to avoid the group of girls.

Once safely away, Juinji visibly relaxed. "We are near'y dere." He called to the group of animals, and Skipper looked at him.

"Where are we going?" Skipper asked, raising an eye at the tall dark blue Eeepa, it seemed to Skipper that they were just wandering the poor part of the city, but Juinji seemed to know where they were going.

Juinji didn't answer right away, and it was quiet for a minute or two, until the commander stopped walking again, this time though, he seemed excited. "We are here." He said and showed them a small ball shaped silver building that had a big sign on it, along with two big white doors.

"And where are we?" Kowalski asked as he attempted to read the sign, but since he didn't read, and the sign was in a different language, he couldn't.

Juinji smiled a little as he led the penguins, Marlene, and Gloo over to the doors without saying anything.

Private turned to Gloo again. "Where are we?" He asked as Juinji knocked on the two big white doors.

Gloo looked just as confused as the rest of them. "I am not sure." She said and chuckled lightly. "I never bothered to come down ere." She explained sheepishly, and Private assumed she meant to the poor part of the city.

Soon the doors opened and a creature glared at them. "Can't you read? The sign says we're closed!" He snapped but then noticed Juinji. "Xeepander my koupa! When did you get back from space?" The creature asked and opened the doors wider. "Come in, come in." He said and led the group in.

Now that everyone could get a better look, they saw that the creature looked somewhat like an Eeepa, he had a light blue pelt, similar to one you would find on an Eeepa, he also had the Eeepa ears and tail, however he had bird wings not butterfly ones, and his wrists and ankles were covered in yellow feathers, so were the inside of his ears. His muzzle was yellow and he had some yellow feathers that stuck up on his head and tail, his eyes were more bird like and were a piercing green, and his antennas were yellow and feathery until the end.

While Juinji and the stranger talked, Kowalski turned to Gloo. "What is he?" Kowalski asked, pointing his head in the direction of the newcomer, he seemed curious, was this another alien species?

Gloo seemed surprised to see the stranger, and she didn't take her eyes off him as she answered the tall penguin's question. "He is a hybrid, half Eeepa, and half Mohona, it seems." She said and then quickly realized they hadn't a clue what a Mohona was. "A Mohona is a yellow feathery creature, zat looks a little bit like you penguins." She said quickly.

Suddenly, the hybrid turned to stare at the others. "Xeepander, what exactly have you brought to my shop?" He asked, looking over the zoosters and the pink Eeepa.

Juinji nodded and walked back over to his friends. "You should know of commander and or doctor Quazara." He said, gesturing to Gloo, the hybrid scoffed and nodded, he didn't seem to fond of her. "And dese are new species, dey are penguins, and an otter." He said and pointing at them one at a time.

"Skeeepur, Kowaaalskiii, Riicoo, Priivaat, and Mar'ene."

The hybrid had a sudden look of interest in his eyes. "New species you say?" He asked and nodded at them. "I am Rover." He said happily to the zoosters.

After a pause, Juinji spoke again. "I was wondering if you knew anyting of a robot." He explained and Rover's eyes lit up.

"I got lots of robots, build em for a livin I do, you thinking of buying one Xee?" The hybrid asked, looking down at the only slightly shorter man.

Juinji shook his head. "Not exactly..." He said and then glanced around. "Could we talk somewhere more private?" He asked and Rover nodded. "Good." Juinji said and turned to look at the penguins. "Skeeepur you are leader, yes?" Juinji asked and Skipper gave him a curt nod. "You come."

**RIDDLES**

Rover led the two visitors into a smaller room, this one had a floating dark gray desk, and a few chairs along with stuff on the black walls, this was clearly Rover's office.

The hybrid sat down at his desk, while Juinji and Skipper sat down on some bubble furniture across from the yellow feathered hybrid. Once everyone was situated, Rover raised an eye at Juinji. "Alright Xee, what'da really doin here?" He asked, folding his arms on his desk and staring at the two.

Juinji shifted in his seat before answering his question. "Well, to keep it short, my koupa here-" He gestured at Skipper. "Recently received a message from a robot, de robot looked like a stiff, no tail, no winged, longer eared, pointier nosed Eeepa." He explained, purposely leaving out certain details. "We vere wonder if if you had seen it before?"

Rover changed to a more comfortable position in his chair, he leaned back and put his paws behind his head. "Yah know, I don't rec'n I haff- I would remembah seein someting like dat..." He said and trailed off as he retraced his steps in his head. "Howevah, I might know a lad..."

**RIDDLES**

While the three were talking in Rover's office, the other five were taking a look around the shop, Kowalski was enticed by all the robots(which of course were all shut off) he had never seen so many robotics in all his life, in was heaven.

Rico had taken a liking to the weapon parts cluttered on a work table, they all seemed so different, so strange, so dangerous! Rico laughed under his breath as a small smile appeared on his beak, he reached out his flipper to grab one when Marlene told him off.

"Rico! I don't think we should be touching anything." Marlene said and took a look around the robotic full room. "We don't know what anything in here does." She reminded him and Rico frowned and waddled away from the weapons.

Gloo flapped her dark pink butterfly wings to hover above the ground a bit, she liked flying, it made her feel tall. She flew over to Private, who seemed to have something else on his mind, tilting her head curiously, the Eeepa landed next to him. "You seem distracted." She commented.

Private flinched a little, he hadn't been aware of her presence until she spoke. "Oh, uh yes I suppose I am." He replied honestly and gave the small Eeepa a shrug.

Gloo bent her long fox like ears down and looked up at him with curiosity. "Would you like to share what iz distracting you Privaate?" She asked him, wondering if talking about it would help him at all.

Private thought it over for a minute, it would be nice to talk to someone, but then again, what if Gloo didn't believe him? After all he didn't have the box with him, he had left it hidden in his room. Finally he decided it would be best too tell her.

"While I was looking around the palace, I found a hidden room, and the only thing in the room was a box." Private told her.

Gloo looked at him, cocking her head to the side. "A box?" She asked, looking up at him with her big dark blue curious eyes.

Private nodded. "I didn't have time to find the key, so I can't open it." He told her and then thought up something else. "I could show it too you when we get back." He suggested.

Gloo smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically as she flapped her wings and took to the air. "Zat would be most exciting-" she said sharply as her head banged on the ceiling(she wasn't looking where she was going) and she stumbled to the side of the tall wall and got her left wing stuck in a crack in the wall.

She pulled violently to get her wing free, and finally when she did, it lost all feeling in it and she felt it go limp, the next thing she knew, she had fallen down from the air and tumbled into Private, making them land under a table, with Gloo's other wing stuck and their faces rather close.

Gloo didn't seem bothered by the sudden closeness since her culture often would get up close and stare at you, but Private skirmished a bit, not used to being this close to Gloo.

The pink Eeepa quickly took note of the penguin's discomfort. "Apologies, is zis awkward for you?" She asked him.

Private nodded a little. "A little bit, yes." He said and Gloo quickly stepped back.

"I take it penguins have great care for personal space-" She said and after a pause she stifled a giggle and added: "Eeepas do not."

The two shared a laugh before exiting from underneath the table.

Just as they did that, Juinji, Rover, and Skipper walked out of Rover's office.

Almost instantly, the other five were with them, after seeing them they had all rushed over to see what Rover had to say.

The three seemed to still be in conversation.

Rover laughed and put his elbow on a table that he stood next to. "You sure yah don't need any O'mine robots Xee?" He asked and took a glance over at his robots.

Juinji shook his head and smiled at the hybrid. "No, but tank you Rover, you have been of much assistance." He said and the two raised one paw into the air before Juinji and Skipper walked over to the exit of the shop.

The group said their goodbyes to Rover and left the round silver shop.

Once they were outside, Kowalski turned to Skipper. "What did he say?" He asked, glancing back at the shop.

Skipper looked up at the taller bird. "He said that some boy might know something about Lemmy's message, he lives on the other side of the city." He explained.

Gloo glanced up at the sky, where the orange-y sun was setting, leaving way for the many moons that would slowly cross across the beautiful night sky. "It will haff to wait, it is nearly night."

**Up Next: The group head back to the palace and Private shows Gloo the box he found, and the next day they visit the lad Rover suggested, but what he says only leads to more questions than answers.**

**See, it's longer! Yay! So, what do you think of the story so far? Am I doing alright? Also, what are your thoughts on Rover? Tell me in a review, also I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. **


	12. Cousins

**Here you go readers, the next chapter of Riddles, I will probably also have another chapter out later, but eh I'm not sure yet. Okay, also, as a side note, what do you guys thing of a sequel? Cause this story has to end sometime, and I have everything planned out, but do you want a sequel? **

The group quickly got back to the palace, and of course were greeted by Daleelalah, who fluttered over to them and shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"I see you are back." The princess said simply and Juinji nodded. It was silent for a moment before the princess spoke again. "Gloo, could I talk to you?" She asked, looking down at the little Eeepa.

Gloo glanced at Private, she had told him they would look at the box he found when they got back, but surely he wouldn't mind if she talked to her cousin for a bit. Gloo turned back to the yellow Eeepa and nodded.

The two girls walked away and Juinji turned to the others. "If you want, we can go back to de city tomorrow and find de person Rover mentioned." He suggested.

Skipper agreed. "Sounds like a plan." He said and turned to Rico(who was holding his stomach) "What is it Rico?" He asked, raising an eye at the scarred penguin.

Rico pointed at his stomach. "Hungry." He said simply, after all they missed dinner.

Kowalski glanced down at his own stomach. "Now that you mention it, I'm hungry as well, Skipper do you think we could get something to eat?" He asked, looking at the commander penguin.

Skipper nodded. "Sure, I'm feeling a bit famished myself." He said and Juinji offered to take them to the kitchens for some food.

**RIDDLES**

Daleelalah stopped at an empty room, she entered and Gloo followed close behind.

Once the door closed, Gloo folded her arms and looked up at the taller Eeepa. "Are you going to be yelling at me again?" She asked, her voice cold and her posture stiff.

Daleelalah shook her head and sighed. "No, I actually wanted too..." She paused for a minute, and Gloo looked at her, raising an eye at the yellow Eeepa, waiting for her to continue. "Apologize" Daleelalah finally said and Gloo looked at her in surprise.

"Apologize? Really?" Gloo asked, thinking it must have been some sort of joke, or trick that her cousin was playing.

The princess nodded and looked a little ashamed of herself. "Glooandrania, I am sorry for not only yelling at you dis morning, but also for how I haff treated you for ze past years." Daleelalah said, surprising her cousin even more.

Gloo simply couldn't believe it, all of a sudden her cousin was apologizing for everything? It seemed all to fake for her to believe, it must have been some sort of game to her or something, because unless something completely drastic happened, Daleelalah would never change.

A long silence followed Daleelalah's apology, so the princess figured it need more explaining, Gloo wouldn't talk until she knew the whole story, because that was just who she was. "After our argument dis morning, I tought back to what you said, and I feel as though I should explain why I haff been acting ze way I have."

Gloo nodded, her arms still folded and her wings bending down behind her, anyone could tell she was trying to be intimidating, but with how small she was it didn't really work, in fact she looked like an angry puppy.

Daleelalah sat down on a bubble chair and rubbed her forehead softly before continuing with her apology. "Do you remember when I would play wiff you on ze palace grounds?" She asked and Gloo gave her a small nod. "Well, when you decided to go off and become a doctor person, I felt lefft behind." She said and Gloo gave her an unbelieving look.

"No, I was jealous." She stated. "You haff royal blood, but you got to go be whoever you wanted to be, you were-Are not bound by royal duties like I am, you got to be something other than a princess, I never got ze chance..." Daleelalah trailed off.

Gloo's expression changed to an understanding look, she finally was beginning to understand, Daleelalah had always expressed how much she wanted to view the Galaxy, to see what lay beyond the city walls, but she was never able too.

When Gloo remained silent, Daleelalah decided to continue. "Most think the life of a princess is easy, and it is. But most forget zat even princesses dream of something else, I do not want to wait for my prince to come and to live comfortably in ze palace for za rest of my life! I want adventure, I want to explore, to travel, to risk my life! To do something exciting!"

There was a small pause before the princess continued. "I want to be like other girls, climb up a tree like other girls can, I want to travel through space like you! You get to go on adventures and live in constant danger, I don't, and when you got to go and do all zat! I became jealous, and I treated you poorly, and I am sorry."

Gloo looked her cousin in the eyes, she could only see good in her eyes, and Gloo knew she was telling the truth. "Dalee, I forgive you." She finally said and received a hug from her cousin. "I would love to catch up wiff you Dalee, but I promised my koupa I would help him wiff something." Gloo said after the hug.

Daleelalah smiled. "Well then, let us go help him."

**RIDDLES**

Gloo and Daleelalah soon found the others, they were poking around in the kitchen, questioning the food in front of them.

"Kowalski, analysis." Skipper ordered as he looked at a strange purple meat/bread/vegetable? Thing in front of him.

Kowalski pulled out his clipboard and drew down some notes as he examined the strange food? "Uh, I've got nothing Skipper." He confessed, he wasn't even certain it was edible.

Juinji walked over to them and then looked down at the food. "That is Belg, it is da favorite of all of de royal family, would you like to try some?" He asked and right then the Belg jiggled and a strange almost cheese like stench came from it.

Skipper and Kowalski quickly shook their heads and made up excuses as to why they wouldn't eat it.

"I don't eat purple food"

"Maybe later, how about some fish?"

Juinji tilted his head in confusion. "What is dis Feesh you speak of?" He asked, wondering what it was, it sounded deadly.

"Its fish, we eat it." Skipper explained and Juinji nodded.

He was about to speak when Gloo and Daleelalah came in.

"Koupas!" Gloo yelled excitedly. "I knew I find you here!" She said gleefully and then noticed the Belg. "Ah, Belg! It is quite flavorful, are you eating it?" Gloo asked and they quickly shook their heads. "Alright, if you wondering, dere is some fish in ere somewhere, I had some servant put it in here from the Evae Kuppa when we got ere." She explained and they started looking for the fish.

Daleelalah giggled softly at the birds. "Zey are most entertaining!" She said happily and walked over to Juinji. "As are you Xeepander." She said and smiled up at him making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

Gloo rolled her eyes. "Cousin! Stop flirting wiff Juinji!" She scowled and Daleelalah looked disappointed, Gloo walked over to Private. "Privaate! If you are finished eating, shall we look at dis box of yours?" She asked.

Private nodded enthusiastically. "It's in my room, I'll show it too you." He said and led the Eeepa out of the kitchen.

**RIDDLES**

They got to the penguin room, and walked in. Private waddled over to his bunk and removed the pillow, he picked up the small brown box and brought it over to Gloo.

Gloo smiled and happily took the box to examine it, she noticed it had markings on it. "Dis is a most interesting find! Zis box has ancient Eeepian on it." She explained.

Private looked from her to the box. "Um, Eeepian?" He asked, a little confused.

Gloo nodded. "It is de native language of Eeeeeeeyupppppa." She explained as she brought the box up to her eyes to get a better look at it.

Private nodded in understanding, that made sense. "Can you read it?" He asked her, after all it was Eeepian, but if it was ancient maybe she couldn't.

Gloo nodded and grinned proudly. "I can read it." She said happily and started reading what was on the box, she cleared her throat before reading.

"One will become many, Many will become one, and ze lost will be found."

Private waited for her to finish reading. "What does it mean?" He asked and Gloo shrugged.

"I do not know, but perhaps if we could open de box?" She asked and looked hopefully at Private.

Private sighed. "I don't have the key." He said and shrugged his shoulders a little.

Gloo dismissed it happily. "It is fine, it is probably not even important!" She said and handed him the box. "We should get sleep, we have adventure tomorrow, do we not?" She asked and happily walked over to the doors. "You should keep the box, it will be much impressive to your koupas back home." She suggested before leaving.

Private was then left alone in the room, he looked at the box and thought about what it read, Gloo was probably right, it probably wasn't anything important, but he still felt like it was.

He put the box under his pillow, and yawned, he was tired. Glancing at his pillow he sighed, whatever it was, important or not, Gloo was right, they needed sleep if they were to solve the mystery message.

**I'll have the next two chapters out tomorrow, so there's that. We seem to be diving further into the mystery now, but we're still not quite there, are we? As always, please review, it means a lot too me. **


	13. The Prisoner

**Hi! Like I promised, here is the next chapter! Aren't you happy? I'm happy. **

**So, anyways, what are your thoughts on a possible romance? I'm not sure if I ever intend to add one in the story, but eh, I thought I'd ask your opinion, for instance if you want a romance, who am I pairing together?**

**Anyways, let's read the chapter. **

It was early the next morning when everyone met up on the palace grounds, the lemurs had once again decided to stay at the palace, and this time Marlene was going to stay here as well, she said Daleelalah had invited her to see the many different paints they had.

So now it was just the four penguins, Juinji, and Gloo standing out on the palace grounds, Juinji looked a bit tired, but that made sense since the sun wasn't even up yet. However Gloo looked completely awake and was glowing with excitement.

Skipper also seemed rather tired, he had been going without coffee for days now, and it wasn't exactly working in his favor, in fact Gloo was the only one that seemed completely up.

Gloo grinned. "Shall we be going?" She asked eagerly.

Juinji shook his head. "Sorry Gloo, but I can not go wiff you dis time." He apologized and Gloo looked up at him, curiosity in her dark blue eyes.

"Why?" Gloo asked.

Juinji sighed a little. "I'm needed at de Evae Kuppa, dey need my signature for something." He explained with a shrug. "I just learned about it a few minutes, sorry Gloo." He apologized.

Gloo grinned up at him. "It is fine! But we will need to know where to find zis guy." She added, hinting at the fact that Juinji was the only one who knew where to go.

Juinji nodded in understanding. "He lives in de small gizmoa near de old Belg stand." He explained quickly and Gloo nodded, she knew where that was. "Room seven." Juinji added.

Gloo nodded. "Alright, I know where to go." She said and turned to the penguins. "Shall we be going then?" She asked and Skipper nodded.

"Lead the way Gloo."

**RIDDLES**

Gloo had called a zooturi, and they rode in silence until the hovercraft came to a stop by a long yellow road.

Everyone got off and Gloo quickly paid the driver. Once everyone was off, Gloo turned to the four birds. "We should reach de gizmoa at de end of zis street." She explained and they started walking down the long yellow road.

It was quiet for a time before Kowalski asked a question. "What exactly is a Gizmoa?" He asked, glancing down at the small pink Eeepa.

Gloo shrugged and quickly began explaining. "It is a collective of small houses mushed into one, zey pile up on top of each other." She explained.

Private piped in. "You mean like a flat?" He asked and Gloo looked confused.

"What is a 'flat?' " She asked, raising an eye at the penguin.

Private thought about it for a minute before answering. "Oh, it's like a building, that has rooms in it, and people live in these rooms." He explained.

Gloo nodded. "Then a Gizmoa is indeed like a flat." She said and they stopped walking as they reached the end of the street. "Here we are." Gloo said and the five walked over to the brown round door.

After a quick knock, a grumpy Mohona answered. "What?" She asked, glaring at the birds.

Gloo smiled. "We would like to visit room seven." She said and the yellow bird like creature sighed.

"Fine." She said and let them in.

Gloo nodded to her and said a quick thanks before leading the penguins up to what seemed to be an elevator. Once everyone was in, Gloo pressed a button. "Seven." She said and all of a sudden, the elevator shot up.

The penguins were unprepared and Kowalski hung onto the railing for dear life, while Rico tried to keep his breakfast in, and Skipper got smashed up against the wall, while Private curled up in a ball waiting for it to be over.

Gloo on the other hand seemed perfectly calm as the elevator stopped and the doors opened back up. She glanced behind her at the birds and stifled a giggled as she approached another door.

After regaining their composure, the penguins followed Gloo and waited as she knocked on the door.

"W-who is it?" Came a voice from inside the silver square door.

Gloo glanced at the birds before answering. "We are friends wiff Rover, and have a few questions for you." She said and there was a pause before the doors opened.

There to greet them, was a rather average height creature, he was silver Eeepa, but what really caught everyone off guard was his robotic hand, eye, and leg. He was a cyborg.

**RIDDLES**

"What do you want?" The cyborg asked, he seemed shy, yet tired, and a bit defensive of them, he seemed to be in his teens.

Gloo exchanged glances with Skipper before speaking. "We would just like to ask you a few questions about a robot." She said and the cyborg sighed.

"Alright, come on in." He said and led them over to the main room, where they all took a seat on the bubble furniture.

The cyborg sat down in a chair and looked at them. "You say you are koupas wiff Rover?" He asked and the five instantaneously nodded. "Alright, I believe you." He said and gave them a small smile. "I'm O5-6F." He said and the five exchanged glances.

Gloo spoke. "Interesting name." She said softly before continuing. "I am Glooandrania Zalafariani Uki Delazappy Miniki Quazara, and dese are Skeeepur, Kowaaalskiii, Riicoo, and Privaate." She introduced.

After everyone was introduced, O5-6F nodded. "You said you had some questions?" He asked and Skipper nodded.

"What do you know of a lemur robot called Lemmy?" He asked, glaring suspiciously at the cyborg.

O5-6F was taken by surprise by the sudden harshness and looked timid to answer anything.

Gloo rolled her eyes and glared at Skipper. "What Skeeepur meant to say, was do you know anyting of a strange somewhat like Eeepa robot?" She asked politely.

O5 nodded. "Yeah, my koupa, Yuniki was experimenting wiff it before she got dragged away." He said simply and Gloo tilted her head.

"Dragged away?" She asked and the cyborg nodded.

He seemed a bit timid to answer anymore questions, but continued. "De guards don't want us talking about it." He explained and looked down.

Gloo thought about what he said for a second. "Don't worry about ze guards." She told him and the cyborg looked up at her, his robot eye scanning the Penguins. "What happens to your koupa?" Gloo asked again.

"Well, Yuniki was always fascinated wiff de other worlds, and one day she found dis beaten up robot on de outskirts of Wavewé, she took it in and fixed it up, she started playing messages on it, and I suppose the officials didn't like dat so much, dey stormed into her house and dragged her off, I assume dey have her in the palace prisons." O5 said and sighed sadly.

Gloo turned to the Penguins, they seemed to be thinking the exact thing she was, and they all stood up. "Thank you for your time O5-6F." Gloo thanked as they started walking to the doors.

The cyborg nodded. "Maybe someday, Yuniki will be able to leave, but I suggest you don't talk about dis to anyone. The officials don't like stuff like dis getting around." He warned.

Gloo smiled. "Thank you for your help, if you ever need anyting, just contact me." She said and gave him a small paper like thing.

The cyborg nodded to her as the five started walking out, Kowalski stopped.

"How does your robotic parts work? Do they have any abilities? Can your eye shoot lasers?" He asked and Rico began pushing him out, they had a prison to visit.

**RIDDLES**

They soon made it back to the palace, and Gloo flew over to Daleelalah, the Penguins slid close behind.

"Dalee!" Gloo called, making the princess stop in her tracts.

Daleelalah looked at her cousin. "What is it Gloo?" She asked, glancing at the penguins.

Skipper stood up and walked up to the two girls. "We need to see the prison." He ordered and Daleelalah glanced at Gloo for help.

Gloo nodded. "Is dere any way we could visit the prisons?" She asked and Daleelalah nodded.

"Sure, but I don't know why you would want too, we only have one prisoner in zere, and she is no fun." Daleelalah explained and led them over to a dark staircase, she started walking down after excusing the guards on duty, and the others quickly followed.

They all walked down the long creepy staircase, until it finally came to an end.

Dalee gestured for them to follow her as she led them down a few corridors and finally they stopped by a prison cell. "Hey, you in zere? You haff company." Dalee said rudely to the prisoner.

At first nothing stirred.

While they were waiting for the prisoner to show herself, Private couldn't help but notice how creepy the prison was, there were what looked like spiderwebs everywhere, and he would have preferred to leave and never come back.

Finally, something stirred in the shadows, and chains clanked up and down as the prisoner walked forward, and finally she came into the light.

She was another hybrid, she looked to be half Eeepa, and half reptile, she had a dark red pelt, but patches of it were gray scales, and she had no wings, her eyes also were that of a reptile, they were light blue and once the prisoner could get a good look of everybody, she gasped and looked at Gloo in awe.

"Its you." The prisoner said softly and Gloo looked completely freaked out.

"D-do I know you?" Gloo asked and cast a glance at the animals behind her, hoping they had an explanation for the weird hybrid.

The hybrid shook her head. "No, but I know you." She said and Gloo backed up a bit, this prisoner seemed rather creepy.

After a pause of rather awkward silence, the hybrid smiled up from her chained place at Gloo. "You are the Waluna." She said and the two Eeepas eyes widened in surprise.

Kowalski leaned over to Daleelalah. "What's a Waluna?" He asked the question for the rest of them, who had no idea what the hybrid was talking about.

Dalee didn't take her eyes off the hybrid as she answered. "Hero, savior, chosen one." She quickly said and the penguins looked at the Hybrid in confusion.

Gloo shook her head. "You must be mistaken, I am just a short pink Eeepa." She said and the hybrid shook her head.

"No, you are so much more than that." The hybrid said and after another pause, the red hybrid recited something in ancient Eeepian and then said in again in the common language.

"The Waluna will bring redemption to them all, and in the fire will the invaders be cast."

**So, um have fun with that little cliffhanger? For awhile, because the next chapter is going to be about the lemurs, so it won't help with this chapter at all. Bye!**


	14. Fangirls, Servants, and Signs

**Hello Readers, I know, I know, I haven't updated this story in awhile, but I'm back! And ready for action! Woohoo! Okay, shall we get onto the chapter? Yes? **

Marlene and Daleelalah had looked at the paintings right after the Penguins left, but it turned out that there weren't many to look at that time, so Daleelalah excused herself, saying she had some 'princess' duties to take care of, but she would try and talk to Marlene later.

So Marlene was all alone again, in a place she didn't know.

The otter was just walking through the long windy hallways when she spotted a trio of girls, giggling excitedly as they looked out a glass window. Marlene recognized them as the three girls that greeted Juinji when they first arrived.

Curiosity got the better of her, and Marlene walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Marlene." She introduced herself, as friendly as she could.

The three girls turned to look at her, they smiled at the otter. The baby blue one looked the most friendly, and was first to speak. "You are one of ze new species, za ones zat came here on ze Evae Kuppa, yes?" She asked and Marlene nodded.

The girls squealed excitedly. "You were on his ship!" The orange one said excitedly and they fangirled a bit.

Marlene looked at them in confusion. "Um, what do you mean?" She asked, since she had no idea why they seemed so excited.

The purple one looked at her in shock. "You spent time on Xeepander Juinji's ship, that is something all of us have dreamed of!" She said excitedly and flapped her wings a big.

Marlene looked at them, so these were what the fangirls were like. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked and the three Eeepas nodded simultaneously. "Why is Juinji so popular?" She asked, it had been something she wanted to know ever since she learned about the many fangirls he had.

There was a collective sigh from the fangirls, and it was the blue one that answered. "He's a hero here on Eeeeeeeyuppppa, he saved za entire planet from most certain doom! He iz honored here, and is by far ze most attractive Eeepa around." She said happily.

"Wiffout him, we would all haff been slaves for trade by ze hands of the humanoids, zey used to look down upon us, but zat changed when Xeepander came along." The purple one took over.

Marlene looked even more confused. "But I saw some humanoids on the Evae Kuppa, if they are the bad guy, then why did Juinji let some on his spaceship?" She asked tilting her head in confusion.

The orange one let out a dreamy sigh before answering the otter's question. "Juinji believed they deserved a second chance, so he allowed them to work for him on the Evae Kuppa, he doesn't even know how completely perfect he is." She said and the three sighed again.

Marlene was beginning to see why Juinji avoided these girls, they were annoying.

The purple one scoffed a little. "Yes, but I do not see why he still cares for zat midget cursed girl." She said and the blue one fluttered over to her.

"It's because Xeepander is too caring and amazing for his own good!" She said like it was obvious.

Marlene shook her head at the fangirls, she liked Gloo, she was a good friend, and Marlene simply couldn't understand why everyone else was so against her.

**RIDDLES**

Meanwhile, Maurice and Mort were browsing the kitchen, they felt more at home helping the servants than out getting everything they wanted with just a snap of their fingers like King Julian, it was probably because Maurice and Mort were servants, and were used to getting stuff for themselves.

However it seemed the servants here didn't like talking that much, they were astonishingly quiet and quick to do their own thing, ignoring the two lemurs completely.

Mort was starting to wish he went with Gloo and the Penguins.

Maurice looked around the kitchen, it seemed that the servants were talking a break from whatever they had been doing before, and Maurice figured, now was the perfect time to talk to them.

The two lemurs walked over to a Mohona, who was sitting down on some bubble furniture, looking completely tired. "Hi." Maurice said, greeting the yellow bird like creature.

The Mohona looked at the lemurs and sighed. ""What do you want?" He snapped at them, rather annoyed with the two lemurs.

Maurice shrugged. "Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you." He said simply as Mort wandered off to go look at some weird fruit like food.

The yellow bird creature didn't look like he believed a word Maurice said, but he didn't seem to object either.

Maurice looked around the kitchen. "Why is everyone in such a hurry?" He asked as he spotted some servants run off to do their chores.

"It's required that we work fast, everyone is simply doing their job." The Mohona said simply.

Maurice nodded. "Okay, but do they really have to be so quiet? You're the first person I've talked to all day." He explained.

The Mohona sighed. "We as servants hear everything that goes around in de palace, we have been commanded to keep quiet, or face the ultimate punishment-you weren't supposed to hear that, why don't you and your friend just go be pampered up in your special rooms." He said and quickly left.

Maurice watched him run off, something was definitely off about this place, but what?

**RIDDLES**

King Julian examined his paws in boredom, the king and queen had invited him to some sort of weird Eeeeeeeyuppppa tradition, and of course Julian accepted, he loved the royal treatment he was getting, these people really knew how to treat a king.

However, he was bored out of his mind, it seemed that weird tradition of theirs, was really just going outside and looking for any signs of change in the skies, he didn't know why.

So there he was, sitting on the strange purple grass, as the king and queen looked up into the sky, looking for any change in the zenith. It was completely boring.

"What is it we are looking for again?" King Julian asked, looking over at the royals.

The king and queen did nothing to respond to the lemur's question, they were too busy looking up to pay attention to Julian.

The guard that was walking past at the time heard Julian's question and stopped behind him, his dark green fur clung to the grass, this certain Eeepa had unusual long fur. "You are looking for any sign of de great change, once a year, it is the royals duty to look for da change, if you see it, it means great change will happen dis year, if you do not see it, the year will go by normally." He informed Julian before he continued walking past.

King Julian groaned and flopped himself on the ground. "But I am not knowing what this change looks like!" He complained in aggravation.

Instantly he was hushed by the royals, and King Julian pouted and looked up at the sky.

Everything seemed normal, it was the same color as always, there were a few clouds, and that strange pink splotch inching closer and closer to the sun's location. Wait, that was new.

"Is that the change?" He asked and pointed at what he saw.

The king and queen turned to see where Julian was pointing too, and there was an instant gasp from everyone around them.

The king stood up. "T-that's it! The sign of change!" He said in shock, his red fur blazing with the reflection of the sun.

The queen stood up and stood next to the king. "But the sign hasn't shone itself that big and that pink since...since..." She trailed off, not able to finish her sentence as she looked down sadly.

Julian looked at the royals. "Since what?" He asked and the king turned to look him in the eyes.

"Since the death of King Wavewé." He said, his voice deep and serious.

King Julian looked at him. Not understanding what was going on. "So, what does that mean?" He asked.

The king sighed and looked up at the pink splotch. "It means, we are all doomed."

**Well, that's the end of this chapter, hope you liked it, you get to learn a bit more about Juinji, and I have given you more mysteries! Hahahah! The next chapter will be out by Thursday. Bye!**


	15. The Prophecy

**This chapter will explain some things, while making other things even more confusing! Isn't that just perfect? I'll let you get to the chapter. **

Gloo looked over at Daleelalah, hoping she had an answer for the prisoners weird behavior and ominous words. But when she looked at her cousin, she looked just as lost as Gloo felt.

The prisoner then glanced at the other animals, her eyes resting on the Penguins. "I do not recall your species, are you hybrids as well?" She asked, tilting her head and looking at the birds.

The Penguins shared a glance before Skipper stepped forward. "We're penguins, and we have some questions for you." He said, seeing that Gloo didn't look like she wanted to talk.

The hybrid bowed her head a little, allowing the flat headed penguin to talk.

"We have reason to believe that you tampered with a robot recently." Skipper started and the hybrid's eye lit up and she grinned at them.

She seemed much happier now. "Why yes! I sent it back to its home planet, in hopes zat someone might find it and help me." She said happily and her eyes widened. "Did, you get my messages?" She asked.

Kowalski nodded. "We received your message, that's how we ended up here." He said simply and the hybrid looked at him in confusion.

"I sent you two messages."

This got everyone's attention again, and the two Eeepas looked at the hybrid again, wondering what she meant. Private looked at her curiously. "Two messages?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, did you not receive ze first one? I explained everything in zat one. I do not understand, zat one is ze most important." The hybrid said, looking down at the ground, her expression confused and lost.

Daleelalah breathed in. "We haff more questions for you." She started and the hybrid didn't bother looking up. "Why did you call my cousin the Waluna?" She asked harshly.

At first they didn't think she was going to answer, but Yuniki breathed out and began telling her tale. "Because she is, it is in the prophecy."

Gloo looked at Yuniki, her dark blue eyes examining the hybrid. "What prophecy?" She asked, her voice quiet and small, much unlike her usual loud and happy voice.

Slowly, Yuinki raised her red furred head, her lizard like eyes piercing into theirs. "The prophecy of Wavewé."

**RIDDLES**

King Julian followed the king and queen as they rushed back into the palace, ordering servants and guards around in a hurry. "Where are we going?" He asked as he struggled to keep up with the fast paced royal Eeepas.

"We haff to announce za great change, everyone must know." The Queen said without looking Julian.

The king nodded. "It will take time to spread de word to all of our cities, but dey must know." He added and continued ordering around servants.

King Julian watched as the servants and guards quickly ran past, and quite a few of them were heading to the exits, to deliver the message of great change to the city. That's when Julian wondering where his own subject were. He hadn't seen them all day.

**RIDDLES**

Daleelalah looked at the red hybrid suspiciously. "I think you are mistaken, zere in no prophecy." She said, thinking the prisoner must be crazy. The hybrid slowly began chuckling, and that chuckling led into out right maniacal laughter. Daleelalah was about to silence her when Gloo stopped her.

"Let her speak." Gloo said and Daleelalah nodded, if Gloo wanted to listen to this deranged prisoner, than Daleelalah would respect that. Gloo tilted her head as the laughter came to a sudden halt. "Can you tell us about zis prophecy?" She asked.

Yuniki nodded and looked down again, her breath slowed and she shook slightly. "The prophecy of Wavewé is as old as ze city itself, it started wiff King Wavewé, and his story. As you know, it is said zat he had revelations from za planet itself.

Some say, ze Planet gave him a revelation about his future, zat one who holds ze color; Pink would be the end of him, zis drove him into insanity, he became very paranoid and banned anything with the color pink. He spread rumors zat the color was evil and cursed, why did he do this? Because he was afraid, afraid of what might become of him and zis color. But then, many years after his revelation, something changed in the sky. A large pink splotch appeared, and he thought nothing of it, until a visitor came.

Zis visitor was another Eeepa, but he was unlike any other, for he was pink in color. Zis frightened the king, he chose to believe zat the visitor would be the death of him, and zat the splotch in the sky was a sign. Ze visitor came baring a prophecy, for ze planet also gave him visions, visions of the future.

The prophecy was zis: The Waluna of pink, will come when it looks bleak, when those tall will conquer us all, the land will be cast in one of evil, and only the Waluna will bring redemption to them all, and in the fire will the invaders be cast.

Zis scared King Wavewé so much, zat he killed this unusual visitor, and for a moment, he thought he had survived ze awful fate that ze planet had warmed him about, but he hadn't, and he died by the same sword zat killed the one of pink."

**RIDDLES**

The king and Queen turned to a servant. "You there, go fetch da rest of our guests." The king ordered and the servant nodded and headed off.

He decided to check outside first and ran over to the exits, but just as he, and the other servants were about to leave, the doors shut, and locked, soon so did the windows, and all other possible exits.

The entire palace was under lockdown.

The King's eyes widened in fear, this didn't look good. He began to back up, when he bumped into something, he could feel hot breath hit his fur.

"Where do you think you're going, your majesty?"

**Yes, another cliffhanger, sorry. But hey, the story is picking up, isn't it! The next chapter will be out by Saturday. Bye!**


	16. A New Ruler

**Here you go, the next chapter of SRSS or Riddles, I'm still deciding what I should nickname it. **

Gloo tilted her head, letting her ears flop to the side. "H-" She begun but at that moment the lights turned off. "Daleelalah, are ze lights supposed to turn off?" She asked.

Daleelalah shook her head. "No, I don't know what is going on." She said, wondering why the lights would all of a sudden turn off the way they did. "Zis is most unusual."

Right then, a scream could be heard coming from upstairs, and in an instance everyone was running up the long old stairs, completing forgetting about the red hybrid, who simply sat back down and curled up into a ball. The change, it was here.

The Penguins, along with Gloo and Daleelalah stopped at the end of the stairs, they looked around the palace area, and all eyes stopped when they saw who screamed, and why.

The Queen was crying over a dead body, the king had died.

Daleelalah took a step forward, tears surfacing as she saw the dead King. "Mother?" She asked quietly and walked over to her, looking down at her father's lifeless body. "Who did zis?" She asked in a soft yet eerie voice.

The queen looked up from her place crouched down by the king to look up at her daughter with a tear strained face. "T-the..." She started but couldn't seem to bring herself to finish.

Daleelalah crouched down to sit next to her mother. "It's okay, just tell us who killed him." She said in that same soft voice she had used before.

It was silent, other than the sound of the queen crying, but slowly she forced herself to hold back the tears as her finger pointed off. "HIM!" She yelled and everyone turned around to see an all too familiar face.

Sealin the humanoid took a step out of the shadows, showing no emotion at all as he stared at the small aliens.

Gloo glared up at him. "Sealin! How could you?" She asked, her voice as bitter as ever as she glared at the tall humanoid, letting almost all her anger come out through her voice.

Sealin looked down at her, unimpressed by her emotion. "I am bringing redemption to all of us." He said, referring to the humanoids. "For years now, we have belittled ourselves, we have taken orders from you Eeepas, we have been servants to the smaller species. We are the rightful rulers, all you Eeepas think you're so high and mighty, but I can squash you like a bug. For too long have I pretended to be nice, for too long have I listened and obeyed that very animal that took us down, and now I'm ending the reign of the Eeepas, starting with him." He said, pointing at the dead King.

Skipper looked up at the evil humanoid. "You must be crazy to think you can take us all on alone." He said.

Sealin nodded. "Well then, I believe it's a good thing, I'm not alone." He said and with a single hand signal, at least twenty other humanoids surrounded them. "I'm not an idiot, I have planned this for years, of course I have an army." He said and started ordering the humanoids around. "Tie them up, I want to make my announcement to the city before killing the rest." He ordered and the humanoids did as they were told.

Once everyone had been tied up, guests included, Sealin walked over to where the queen was and picked her up by the wings. "As for you, you're coming with me, I think it would be much more dramatic if I killed you in front of your people, don't you?" He asked and the queen did nothing to protest, still to heartbroken.

**RIDDLES**

Juinji took a step out of his spaceship, looking up at it proudly, it was a fine ship, and he couldn't have asked for a better crew. He had just finished signing something for some new laser cannons, which was why he couldn't go with Gloo and the Penguins in the morning.

He was enjoying the peaceful moment when a light orange Eeepa ran over to him, panting hard, Juinji recognized her as one of his crew. She panted some more. "Commander Juinji! Come quick! Ze King and Queen are about to make an announcement about ze change!" She said and he quickly followed the girl over to the big crowd gathering in front of the palace.

It seemed that everyone from Wavewé was here, it must be really important if there was this many people here.

"Greetings people of Eeeeeeeyupppppa."

Juinji froze, that didn't sound like the king, it sounded like Sealin!

Sealin stood on the large balcony where the king would usually make announcements. "My name is Sealin, and I'm one of the humanoids you robbed of their rightful place!" He yelled making the Eeepas flinch. "And now, I'm taking it back." He said and the crowd whispered to each other.

"Your king is dead, your royals are tied, and are set to be executed, and as for your queen..." Sealin said and showed them the queen, holding her by the tips of her wings. "She's as good as dead." He said and with one swift move, he picked up a gun like weapon and shot her through the back.

Once he was satisfied with the Eeepas shocked faces, he smirked and dropped the body, letting the queen fall and land in front of the crowd.

Once the screams of terror died down, Sealin smirked. "I own you!" He yelled, silencing the Eeepas. "I am your king now, and if you have any thoughts of a rescue, or an escape, or possibly even mutiny, I want those thoughts gone! I have ships, full of my army just above us, I have humanoids everywhere, and they will not hesitate to kill you." He said and smiled at the eerie silence that followed his statement. "You are now under my rule, no one is going to save you this time, you all belong to me, you are my slaves."

**RIDDLES**

Juinji stared in shock of what just happened, it all was happening so fast, he could hardly believe it.

But he couldn't just stand around and do nothing, not when innocent people were going to be executed soon, no he had no time to waste.

The light orange Eeepa turned around, her shoulders sagging. "Commander Juinji, what are we going to do?" She asked but noticed the blue Eeepa was already gone.

Juinji had gotten to work in no time, he would sneak into the palace using one of the hidden entrances he had found while exploring, he would rescue everyone and take down Sealin, that was his plan, he had done it before, why would this one be any different.

In no time at all, he had found one of the secret entrances, it was one that entered through the prison, no one but him knew about it. He entered and closed the door behind him, he didn't want anyone to follow him, or know it existed.

He entered the palace through the prisons and closed the small hatch of which he came from, he looked around, it didn't look like anyone else was in here, so he moved forward.

He was about halfway to the stairs when he heard a voice, the voice was definitely feminine, but held a raspy sickly note to it. "You shouldn't go up there." Said the voice, and Juinji turned and saw a prisoner, she was a hybrid, with red fur.

"I have too." Juinji explained.

The hybrid looked at him and shook her head. "Only death awaits for you up there." She said, in a foreboding time way that sent shivers down Juinji's spine.

"If I don't go, than there will be death." He said sternly and began walking away, trying to ignore the rattle of chains.

The hybrid shook her head again, and curled up into a ball again. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She said but Juinji ignored her as he began climbing the stairs.

Juinji stopped in the shadows, watching the scene before him. Sealin had picked up another royal and was talking to him, letting him pick the way he was going to die. Juinji couldn't watch as the royal let out a horrible scream, and died.

He had to get to the others in time.

Juinji made his way past a few humanoids, hiding in the shadows as he made his way past the last of the guards. Finally he was where everyone else was.

He sighed in relief when he saw that Gloo was still alive, she was tied up by the penguins, lemurs, and Marlene. He crept over there and Gloo gasped in relief.

"Juinji!" She said happily and was hushed by the blue Eeepa.

He started untying her. "Shh, I am going to get you all out of here, but you haff to be quiet." He told them and Gloo nodded, being complete silent as he untried her.

After Gloo was untied, Juinji untried the zoosters, he was about to untie another royal when he heard a small scream coming from the front of the royals. He turned and hid just in time to see Sealin pick up Daleelalah.

He smiled at the yellow princess. "I have a special way for you to die princess, and trust me, it will be painful." He said and chuckled darkly as he begun to take Daleelalah away.

Juinji's eyes widened and he turned to Skipper. "Skeepur, take as many of the royals as you can, dere is a secret exit at de very back of the prisons, lead them out that way." He ordered and Skipper nodded.

"What about you?" Skipper asked the blue Eeepa.

Juinji looked over at where Sealin had taken Daleelalah. "I am going to rescue Daleelalah." He said and turned back to Skipper. "No matter what, I want you to protect Gloo, do you understand?" He asked and Skipper nodded.

Juinji nodded back before running after Sealin.

Gloo watched him go. "What is he doing?" She asked, panic in her voice.

Skipper didn't answer. "We have to get out of here-Rico stop her!" He ordered as Gloo took off after Juinji.

Gloo flew over just in time to see it happen.

Sealin was holding Daleelalah up to his face as she struggled to get free, he was holding up a knife, and in one quick moment Juinji leaped forward, pushing Daleelalah out of the way of the dagger just in time.

A scream of pain was followed by a crashed window, and one loud scream.

"Juinji! NO!"

**Next chapter will be out by Tuesday, enjoy! **


	17. Leaving

**Okay, before you start throwing tomatoes at me, let me explain. The reason I haven't updated in a week, is because I've been backed up, first I had an ortho appointment, and that lasted forever, and then I had to get the two shot out, and CnC is always long, and I had to get a few chapters of that out...Anyways, to make it up to you, I'm giving you one update today, and then not one-but TWO chapters tomorrow, so I hope we're all good now...**

"Juinji No!" Gloo yelled as the blue body fell to the floor with a thud.

Sealin looked pleasantly surprised. "I was expecting a princess, and instead I get the very one who robbed us of our rightful place, this is even better than I expected." He said and turned to see Gloo. "Ah, commander Quazara, I'm sorry you had to witness that, but don't worry, you'll be joining Juinji soon." He said and snapped his fingers.

Instantly two humanoids started walking towards her, Gloo was too paralyzed to do anything, how could she when she just witnessed what she had? She wasn't even sure what happened to Daleelalah, her eyes were locked on the blue bloody body that belonged to her dear friend.

Rico caught up right then and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her back to the others as the humanoids chased after them.

Gloo finally snapped out of it and quickly realized what was going on. "No, let me go! I haff to go to Juinji!" She yelled, trying to escape the penguin's grasp, but she couldn't.

Rico and Gloo made it back to where Skipper was waiting by the stairs. "Hurry, down the stairs." He ordered and the three rushed down the stairs, they were the last, and the humanoids were gaining fast.

They passed by the prisoner quickly, and rushed out the exit, that was far too small for the tall humanoids.

However, as soon as the royals flooded out of the exit, a large cage dropped on them, stopping them from getting any further, all the royals were trapped, as except Gloo, who was with the zoosters, a few feet away from where the cage dropped.

Sealin came around clapping, he had come from the actual doors and had a pleased smirk on his face. "Did you really think you could escape? Juinji might have thought he was the only one who knew about those secret tunnels, but he was wrong. I know of them all, and now, you are all going to die."

He said and gave an evil smile before pulling a small round object out of his pocket. "Can anyone tell me what this is?" He asked and waited in silence as the Eeepas said nothing. "None of you?" He asked and again he was greeted by silence. "Disappointing...This certain device releases a poison, one that will spread within the air of the cage you are all in, until you're all dead. Should we test it?" He asked with a smirk, and with one toss, the round object landed in the cage and opened.

Soon the Eeepas began coughing uncontrollably, and one by one, they each fell, until all of them were dead. Sealin watched and waited to make sure they were all gone before clapping his hands for the humanoids to follow him back inside, they didn't notice the group of zoosters hiding just a few feet away.

Gloo watched with big eyes as the last of the royals were killed, all suffered the same fate as the king. She struggled to free herself of the penguins grasp, she had too help them, she had too help Juinji, she had to be there.

Skipper shook his head, he knew he had to think about this, there was nothing they could do, no matter how elite they might be, they couldn't save an entire planet by themselves, and Skipper also had to think of his promise to Juinji. He had to keep Gloo save, and he intended to do that.

He turned to Gloo, who had a look of horror on her face. "We can't do anything right now." He started but Gloo looked away, not wanting to see him right then, she would've flew right over to them and helped them if Rico hadn't held her back.

Skipper looked at the group, who could have thought that one simple mission to space would have led to this? They didn't mean to get involved in a galactic war, they didn't mean to meet the aliens they did, the only thing they set out to do was save a life, and they didn't even do that. Skipper wasn't even sure if the message was important anymore.

He looked at all of the zoo animals, Marlene looked lost and shocked at the same time, as if she never expected any of this to happen, and who could blame her? Kowalski was furiously scribbling down options on his clipboard, fully aware of the dangerous situation they were in.

Rico seemed concentrated on keeping Gloo where she was, and Private had a look of utter terror on his face, he shouldn't have had to ever seen so many deaths at once. Julian for once, was completely serious and looked solemnly at the scene before him, while Maurice bowed his head down, trying to get the image out of his head. Even Mort knew it was bad, and was standing there quietly, unsure of what to do.

Gloo was struggling to free herself from Rico, it was easy to tell she wanted to help, to do something, but she couldn't, and it was killing her inside. Skipper knew that this group of ragtag space explorers needed a leader, someone to take control of this situation, to get them back on their feet.

Private finally looked away from the scene and turned to Skipper, his eyes wide. "What do we do?" He asked.

Skipper breathed in before answering. "We go back to the Evae Kuppa, get our ship back, and go back home." He said, surprising Gloo.

She looked up at him. "We can not leave my people! I refuse to abandon them." She said stubbornly, glaring up into Skipper's eyes.

Skipper shook his head. "Gloo, we can't help them alone, and I'm not letting you stay here, I made a promise to Juinji to protect you, and now that you are possibly the last royal Eeepa, it's even more important that we do. We have to leave." He said just as stubbornly and Gloo glared at him, but didn't say anything. Perhaps because secretly she knew he was right, or maybe she just didn't know what to say, either way, a decision was made: They were leaving.

**RIDDLES**

It was a slow journey back to the ship, the entire city was crawling with humanoids, each of them worked for Sealin, and the group couldn't afford to be seen, this was a stealthy mission.

However, finally they did get to the Evae Kuppa, only to find that Sealin's army had taken it over, and what was worse is that the humanoids had some Eeepas in chains, pushing them forward onto the ship with sticks. Gloo had to look away.

The nine animals snuck into the ship and made their way to the docking bay, which is where their ship was, and as soon as they got on it. They felt the Evae Kuppa take off.

Marlene tried to see out the window, but she couldn't see anything. "Where are the humanoids taking the Evae Kuppa?" She asked, wondering where the ship was headed.

Gloo, who had curled herself up into a ball in the corner of the Penguins' small ship looked up and glared. "They are taking the Eeepas to ze slave ring, to sell dem off for money." She said bitterly, not letting her glare cease.

Kowalski turned to Skipper. "Sir, if we're going to leave, we have to do it now, before the humanoids realize we're here." He said and Skipper nodded, giving him permission to take off.

Although everything was a mess, one thing was certain: Eeeeeeeyuppppa would never be the same.

**So, yeah, this chapter was a bit more depressing and dark, should I move the rating to T, or is the current rating still okay? **


	18. Silence

**So, as you can see, I moved the rating up to T, now the only reason I did that is because the darker theme that we have been in the last few chapters-stays for the rest of the story, I will probably kill off more people. *shrugs* So, just be warned, there is likely to be more death in the story. I'll let you read now...**

It had been a few days since they left, they're food rashens were running out, and it was still a long way to Earth, at least another couple of days-and of course the tensions amongst the nine animals was tense; Gloo hasn't spoken a word since they left, but she would occasionally glare at Skipper, or the others.

Private was surprised how well everyone was holding up, even though they had all been through a lot the last few days, there hadn't been an actual fight at all, sure there was a small skirmish here and there, but other than that, everyone mostly remained silent.

He looked over at the lemurs, they were sitting quietly by themselves a little ways off, every now and then Julian would whisper something to Maurice, and the Aye-Aye would answer, but that was about it.

To be completely honest; Private was getting a little fed up with all the silence, they couldn't just ignore each other for the entire trip back home! He shook his head as he thought, someone had to say something, and it might as well be him.

"We can't just ignore each other, can we please talk? I can't handle all the silence." Private spoke out loud, which was possibly the first time anyone had for the last few days.

Skipper gave the private a small shake of his head, now wasn't the time. "Private..." He started in a voice that seemed to be warning him about talking.

Gloo stood up. "No Skeeepur-Privaate is right, we should talk, let us talk about how we are abandoning my people!" She started, glaring at the flat-headed, it was clear Gloo blamed Skipper for it.

Skipper also stood up. "We couldn't fight them all, you know that Gloo." He said and paused, lowering his voice slightly. "Juinji wouldn't want us-you risking your life like that!" He told her.

Gloo glared daggers at him, and Private was almost afraid she might attack him. "Juinji wouldn't sit around and do nothing." She said, her voice as cold as ice. "Juinji wouldn't run away like a coward. Juinji wouldn't simply give up because the chances were too little. Juinji would haff stayed and fought, he gave his life for Daleelalah, he risked everything to save the Eeepas from slavery, and we choose to run, we choose to cower and hide while the Eeepas-MY PEOPLE are being sold as slaves for money, and if I know anything-it's dat Juinji would not stand for zat."

An eerie silence followed her speech, the air was tense and no one dared speak, and after a long while of silence, Gloo sat back down, almost daring anyone to say anything else regarding that subject.

Private couldn't help but wonder how Gloo changed so much from when they first met her. The first time they had met her, she was this bubbly, happy, cheerful bundle of pink, but now-Private only say her as blue. She was moody, angry, depressed, and great at making you feel guilty, the young penguin wondered if she always had two sides like this, and which one was the true Gloo.

Finally the silence was broken, as Kowalski got up and cleared his throat, Marlene had taken over piloting the spaceship. "Well, as long as we're talking..." Kowalski began and the others looked at him, wondering what he was going to say. "I have bad news; We're out of food, Earth is still at least a day or two away, and we're almost out of fuel." He said, only bringing everyone's spirits down more.

Private was concerned, based on what Kowalski said, it seemed like they would all end up dying in space, and that was not how he wanted to die. "What do we do?" He asked and once again everyone was silent, unsure of how to answer that.

Finally, after a long silence, Gloo spoke. "I haff an idea."

**RIDDLES**

"Are you sure this is wise?" Kowalski asked Gloo as he landed the spaceship on s small space station that Gloo had led them too.

Gloo nodded and got out of the ship, walking into the space station, with Kowalski and Maurice following, they had agreed to go with Gloo as she 'acquired' some fuel for their ship. "I haff been here many times before, it is fine, I get fuel, we go, it is simply." She said and nodded to a strange humanoid as they passed.

Maurice watched the humanoid warily. "How do we know we can trust anyone?" He asked.

The Eeepa stopped walking and turned to look at the lemur. "Moory, dis is not like most space stations, you can not trust anyone, yet you trust everyone." She explained.

Kowalski looked skeptic. "And what does that mean?" He asked.

Gloo turned back around and started walking again. "It means dat all of zese people would sooner stick a knife in your back before trusting you, but at de same time, they would protect you from those who oppose you." She explained, and walked over to a shady looking fellow.

"Equ, it is me, Gloo." The Eeepa said and the tall shaggy creature grinned.

He nodded to her. "Gloo, it is unusual to see you, avter all, your kind do not come often, not to place like this." He said and Kowalski wondered what he meant by that.

Gloo nodded and laughed sheepishly. "My kind is going through things right now, but dat iz not ze point, I'm looking for something, and I think you can help me." She said and the shaggy creature looked at her curiously.

The Eeepa turned to her friends. "I am going wiff Equ for a moment, stay exactly where you are, a black market is no place for wanderers." She said, surprising the two zoo animals as they realized where they were.

"Gloo, you brought us to a black market?" Kowalski asked, completely shocked, the Eeepa gave them a small nod before following the furry creature, leaving the zoosters behind.

**RIDDLES**

It had been about an hour, and Kowalski was considering going to look for Gloo, when all of a sudden he saw her run over to them, panting as she held two big plasma cannon type things and a container of blue liquid.

Maurice looked at her. "Gloo, are you okay?" He asked as he watched the pink girl pant.

Gloo panted a big more, taking breaths before answering. "Run." She said and the two zoosters glanced at each other, confused. That is until they saw two more big furry creatures spot Gloo and point.

"Hey you! Get back here!" One of them yelled and started chasing after Gloo.

Getting the picture, Kowalski, and Maurice followed Gloo back to their ship, running as fast as they could. Once they got to the ship, Gloo handed Kowalski the plasma things. "Place those where your warp speed technology is." She instructed and Kowalski did as he was told. Gloo then handed Maurice the weird liquid. "Fill this in where the fuel goes." She told him and Maurice nodded.

Soon that was done, and they rushed back into the ship just as the two hairy creatures showed up. The other animals looked at them curiously as Kowalski took off again, making the ship shoot out into space, surprising fast.

While Skipper was asking Kowalski what was going on, Maurice walked over to Gloo. "Why'd you grab those things?" He asked and Gloo looked out the small window they had.

"Let's just say it will get us to Eeeearth faster."

** I know, it's rather fast paced, but important none the less, anyways, I'll have the next two chapters out Tuesday, I promise. Until then, Bye!**


	19. Back to Earth

**I know it's been awhile since I updated this story, but I'm here now and that's what counts. This chapter is going to be short, but hopefully you will still like it, I'll have more chapters out soon, you can count on that. So, I'll let you read now. **

Earth, it had finally come into view as they neared the planet. Gloo looked out the small window and looked at the planet, from afar it looked a little bit like Eeeeeeyuppppppa, and she wondered if it was anything like her planet, it looked so full of life and blue, why was it so blue?

She didn't have time to ponder anymore, as Kowalski instructed everyone to take a seat as they would be entering Earth's atmosphere soon.

Gloo turned away from the window and sat down by Marlene, over the past few days, Gloo had found Marlene to be a good friend, and was the only person she could talk freely too. Whenever she tried to talk to Skipper, she would get angry and snap at him, and she hadn't ever talked that much to either Kowalski or Rico.

Private was a different story, Gloo thought of Private as a friend, but it was different talking to him, it was a bit harder and she couldn't really speak her mind. The lemurs were different in another way, Julien complained most of the time, and that was beginning to get on her nerves, and Maurice had never really talked to her.

Mort didn't talk much to begin with, but Gloo could still talk to him.

While she was lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that they had now entered Earth's atmosphere and were flying to the ground, and it was only a few more minutes before they landed. It was a rather bumpy landing.

Kowalski got out of his seat and turned to everyone else, he was a bit dizzy-as anyone could tell, it would seem the bumpy landing did its works for him. "I have successfully landed the spaceship in Central Park." He said proudly.

Skipper nodded to him. "Good work Kowalski, now let's get back to the zoo." He instructed and everyone started to head out.

Gloo turned to Marlene in confusion. "Zoo?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, letting her large floppy ears fall to the side.

Marlene nodded. "Its where we live." She explained and Gloo gave a small nod in understanding.

She wondered what it would look like.

**RIDDLES**

Soon the zoosters, plus Gloo made it to the Central Park Zoo, it was just before it opened, but Gloo didn't know any of that as she didn't understand how zoos worked.

Skipper led everyone into the zoo, and once they were all safely in, he turned to Gloo.

"Now comes the issue of where you're going to stay." He said.

Private piped in from where he stood. "She could stay with us Skippah." He suggested and Julien shook his head.

"She can be staying in my kingly kingdom with me." Julien said and pointed to himself proudly.

Gloo looked from the penguins, to the lemurs. "You are all males." She commented and they all nodded. "I am a female. One female staying wiff three to four males is scandalous! No, I will stay wiff Mar'ene. One girl should never stay wiff four boys." She stated arrogantly. (Am I making fun of my other story here? Maybe just a little)

The alien turned to Marlene. "Where do you stay Mar'ene?" She asked giving a small smile to the otter.

It took a moment for Marlene to get at what Gloo was saying. "Oh, where do I stay?" She repeated and Gloo nodded. "Oh, just over here, I'll show you." She said and started leading the alien towards the otter habitat.

"I guess you're my roommate now, huh Gloo?" Marlene asked in a cheerful tone.

Gloo nodded and gave a slight smile. "Ja, it would seem so." She said and the two walked away.

**RIDDLES**

Everyone had quickly gotten to their habitats, much to Alice's surprise when she walked by, she even dropped her food bucket when she saw the missing animals just playing around in their habitat.

It was only a few minutes later that Alice had the press there.

"I'm telling you, there's something wrong with those penguins, this isn't the first time they've disappeared for a time, they're always out of their habitat too. It's new for the lemurs and that otter though, this is the first time they have disappeared like that. I tell yah, it's weird. A whole bunch of our animals leave, and then nearly two weeks later, they show up in their habitats as if nothing happened." Alice continued to rant on and on about the weird behavior of the animals.

Meanwhile, the penguins were in their habitat, smiling and waving.

"Sir, will Alice be a problem later?" Kowalski asked, glancing over at Skipper, who was waving to the crowds.

"Nah, Alice won't cause us any trouble." He said.

Meanwhile, back with Alice, she was just finishing up her rant.

"Don't worry, we won't be loosing our animals anymore, we will be keeping a watch on them twenty-four seven, they won't be going anywhere." She promised.

Skipper blinked. "That might be a problem." He commented, after all-the last thing they needed was surveillance 24/7 when they were harboring an alien girl just a couple feet away in the otter habitat...

**Well, that's it for this chapter, sorry I didn't get it out there sooner, I've been putting my main focus on CnC recently, also for those that are interested, I will have the second part of 'Worst Case' out on Saturday, I know that's an entire week without it, but I just can't fit it anywhere else, sorry! Bye, and please remember to review! **


	20. Reclaiming the Zoo

**Well, here you go, the next chapter, I do hope you enjoy it, although this one will also be rather short, but don't worry, next chapter will be real nice and long. So you do have that to look forward too. **

Gloo had been locked up in a cave for the past few hours, and she had found that it was really, really, boring. Marlene had said something about going outside to entertain people, but apparently Gloo wasn't allowed to go too, since 'the world wasn't ready for Gloo' or at least that's what Marlene and the Penguins told her.

She never knew exactly how much she missed space, or even fighting humanoids on Eeeeeeeyupppppa, she would much rather be beating the crap out of Sealin right now.

Gloo groaned in boredom and got up from her place in the cave, she slowly made her way over to the cave entrance, she just wanted to see what it was like out there, she just wanted to see what Marlene did, was she a performer of sorts? Was the zoo a circus? They had those on Eeeeeeeyupppppa.

She fluttered over to the cave entrance and peaked out, she was just curious. But as soon as she looked out, her eyes widened in surprise, there were humanoids everywhere! They were all watching Marlene do some tricks in her pond.

It completely disgusted Gloo.

Humanoids had conquered this land too! They had enslaved Marlene for their own bidding in just the time that Gloo had been in her cave! Humanoids were ruthless! Not to mention ugly, with so little fur, and so much pale brown skin.

Gloo felt anger boil up inside her, how dare those humanoids! She had to do something, she had to stop them, and nothing was going to stop her.

**RIDDLES**

Meanwhile, the Penguins were currently working on getting that surveillance off them, how were they supposed to do anything with someone watching them so often? It was ridiculous!

"Kowalski, how's our decoys coming along?" Skipper asked, glancing over at Kowalski who was currently working on getting four penguin plushies out of the HQ.

The penguin pushed them all out onto the fake island. "Ready to go, Skipper." He said and looked around, it would seem that the penguin habitat didn't have many visitors today, in fact most of the people were gathering around the otter habitat.

It was curious, but they could find out what was going on later, they had work to do.

Once they made sure that their covers were good, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private slid over to the computer room, and jumped through the window, landing in their usual positions just inside.

Skipper made some flipper gestures, and instantly everyone slid over to their places. Private guarded the door, while Rico stayed by the window, Skipper was in the middle of the room, and Kowalski took the computer.

Skipper glanced up at Kowalski, who was doing something on the computer. "Status report." He ordered and Kowalski nodded.

"Almost there Skipper, all I need to do now is-" He was cut off by a loud scream coming from outside the zoo. The four Penguins glanced at each other, all knew what that scream was about, and knew it could only lead to more trouble.

**RIDDLES**

_A few minutes ago_

Gloo flapped her large pink butterfly wings angrily and flew out of the cave, glaring at the humanoids, who instantly saw her.

They oohed and aww'd at her, and a crowd began to gather, all of them were interested in seeing the strange alien, they didn't know what it was of course, but it was beautiful.

Marlene's eyes widened as she saw Gloo come out of the cave. "Gloo, what are you doing?" She asked, wondering what was going on in the alien's head.

Gloo sent Marlene a reassuring look. "Do not worry Mar'ene, I let mine own planet fall under ze control of da humanoids, I will not let yours do ze same!" She yelled, but all the humans heard was a strange eeeee animals noise.

Gloo turned back to glare at all of the humans, they looked at her in amazement, completely unaware of what the little Eeepa was going to do next.

In no time at all, Gloo had flown right at one of the humans, she saw this certain humanoid had a strange device with it, the device was a camera, but she didn't know that. The man lifted the device up to his face and took a picture, blinding Gloo.

She flapped backwards and covered her eyes with her paws, she couldn't see-this humanoid had already turned to violence! There was just no reasoning with them! They were all cruel! Using strange weapons on her without any consent, at least Sealin told you before he attacked you! This man was brutal!

As soon as she got her eyesight back, she glared at the human and flapped her wings, soon her wings were going at a pace only a hummingbird could keep up with, and without much warning, she charged at the human, knocking him to the ground.

She let her wings slow down and grabbed hold of this man's weapon, the camera, she didn't know how he used it, but almost anything could be used to hit people with.

And that is what she did, she quickly began whacking people with the camera, and some women screamed.

Everyone was running.

"Haha! Yes, I haff reclaimed dis zoo for penguins, lemurs, and ze otter!" Gloo yelled triumphantly and just then, the Penguins slid over.

Skipper looked from Gloo to Marlene. "What happened?" He asked as he looked at the screaming and running people, along with that one guy who was laying on the ground, he didn't want to get up. Then you had Gloo, using a camera as a hammer against the humans.

Gloo stopped spinning the camera around in her paws and turned to look at Skipper, she was floating in the air a few feet above him. "I haff reclaimed your home!" She said proudly, she sounded so innocent and pleased with herself.

Private took a step forward. "I think it's time we tell you about humans." He said, and everyone nodded behind him. This would be very, very hard to cover up, and Alice would not be pleased, not in the slightest.

**So, there's this chapter, Yay! Don't worry I'll have the next one out tomorrow, so you won't have to wait too long, but Gloo has certainly got them in a very bad position now, hasn't she? **


	21. Stargazing

**Hello Readers, I'm excited for this chapter, a lot of smaller things yet big things happen in it. So, to make up for not really updating recently, I am giving you not one, not two, not even three chapters today. I'm giving you four. That's right, FOUR! I hope you enjoy them, the story picks up the pace real soon, so from this point on, the entire story is just going to be a roller-coaster of feels; to put it lightly. So, uh enjoy the chapter. **

Night came upon the Central Park Zoo, it had taken awhile but the Penguins had finally fixed everything.

They were currently in their HQ. Skipper glanced over at Gloo, who was sitting in the corner of the HQ by Private's First Prize. She did not look happy that they moved her into the HQ, but there was no way they could let her stay at Marlene's after her little incident with the camera.

Kowalski had been hard at work fixing everything, and after a very long process, he had managed to make sense of everything. "Rico and I managed to get the surveillance off us for at least an hour, we'll have to go back later to finish it." He said as the two Penguins entered the HQ.

Skipper nodded. "Good, and what about Gloo?" He asked, and the Eeepa stiffened from where she sat.

Kowalski breathed out. "Optical illusion, we've made it seem that it was just a stunt pulled in honor of the missing zoo animals return. Gloo's secret is safe for now." He said and Skipper nodded.

"Good, the last thing we need is everyone knowing we are harboring an alien with us." Skipper said and glanced back over to Gloo, who looked at him.

"Can I go back to Mar'ene's now?"

Skipper shook his head. "No can do Gloo, bringing you back right now would only make things worse." He told her and the Eeepa pouted. He turned back to Kowalski. "So we need to go back to the computer?" He asked and Kowalski nodded.

"It would be better if the entire team went."

Skipper shook his head. "We can't leave Gloo alone in our HQ without supervision." He said and gestured over to the alien who scowled at him.

"I would not even haff to be here ifff you had just told me of ze humans in da first places!" She retorted and folded her arms in defiance.

Private looked at them all. "I could stay here with Gloo." He suggested, hoping to reason with them, after all, he doubted Gloo would behave for Skipper, or Rico, but Skipper was right, they couldn't all go.

Skipper glanced over at Kowalski, who was looking at his clipboard.

Kowalski lifted his head from the clipboard. "It would seem, leaving Private here is our best option." He said and quickly got rid of his clipboard.

Skipper nodded. "Alright, Private you stay here with Gloo." He ordered and turned to Kowalski and Rico. "Come on men." He said and the three of them quickly left.

Soon it was just Private and Gloo.

**RIDDLES**

Gloo let out a sigh. "I am not liking dis planet very much." She said out loud and glanced over at Private. "I want to go back home, not to Eeeeeeeyuppppa, but to de Evae Kuppa. Wiff Juinji." She said, her voice breaking as she thought about her friend.

Private looked at her. "I'm so sorry Gloo." He said and Gloo shrugged. There was an awkward silence for the next few minutes. "Would it make you feel better if you could see the stars? You might be able to find someplace you know." He suggested and Gloo looked at him.

"I am allowed to leave dis gray cave?" She asked and Private nodded, he figured it couldn't hurt to let her outside, just for a little bit, after all it was nighttime, there weren't any people around.

Almost instantly Gloo had gone outside, and Private followed, Gloo seemed much happier as soon as she was outside and could breath in the fresh air.

Once Private was outside, he saw Gloo looking up at the sky, looking lost. "I can not even see my star." She said weakly, as it finally dawned on her exactly how far away she was from everyone she cared about.

Gloo looked down at the ground. "I can only imagine what my people are going through right now, dey could all be dead, or sold as slaves. I worry fer dem." She said and sat down.

Private waddled over to her and sat down as well. "I'm sorry we left your home, but you have to understand, the reason why Skipper did that was because he made a promise to Juinji, he promised to keep you safe, there was no way we could have fought them all, on our own." He told her.

Gloo stood back up angrily and glared at Private. "I do not care ifff Skeepur made zis promise to Juinji-it is because we would not fight dat my people are in pain, and even though Juinji would want me safe, he rather I fight, than let Eeeeeeeyuppppa fall to ruin!" She yelled and took a few steps away, folding her arms and looking away from Private.

Private looked at her, he wasn't sure what he should do, it was clear that Gloo was still mad, he stood there and watched her for a minute or so, until the Eeepa's previous strong pose crippled, and she fell to the ground again, covering her eyes.

"I do not know what to do. I keep thinking of what Yuniki said, about me being Waluna, her words sting like a hundred thistlebergs, zey keep replaying in my head; Za Waluna will bring redemption to dem all, and in ze fire will the invaders be cast." She repeated.

Gloo turned to look at Private again, her eyes wide. "Ifff I am Waluna, den should not I be wiff my people? Should not I haff done more for dem? If I am Waluna, than it is my responsibility to save them! But how am I to do zat, when I cannot even get off dis awful, humanoid covered planet!?"

Private looked timidly at her, Gloo seemed to be going through a lot of different emotions right now, and he wasn't sure how he could help, he looked at her and suddenly the words she had said repeated in his head. "Wait, Gloo?" He asked and the Eeepa looked at him.

"Doesn't what Yuniki said sound familiar?" He asked and Gloo looked away, think it back to where she could have possibly heard that.

Suddenly Gloo looked up at him excitedly. "De box Privaate! De box!" She said and Private looked at her. "Do you still haff de box?" She asked and Private nodded.

"It's down in the HQ, do you want me to get it?" Private asked and Gloo nodded eagerly.

Private nodded and waddled back into the HQ, he walked over to his First Prize, and opened it, grabbing the little brown box. Once he had it he walked back out and handed it to Gloo so she could read it again.

Gloo looked at the box and read what it said: "One will become many, many will become one, and ze lost shall be found." She said and looked at Private. "It is a riddle." She stated.

Private nodded and gave a little sigh. "It's too bad we don't have the key." He said sadly, after all without the key, they couldn't open it.

Gloo thought for a moment. "True we haff no key. Tell me Privaate, are you attached to dis box?" She asked and Private looked at her, and shook his head. Sure he liked it, but he wouldn't say he was attached to it.

The Eeepa nodded. "Good." She said and flew into the air, once she was high enough she through the box down with strength, and it smashed on the ground. She flew back down and landed next to Private. The box was broken, and could easily be opened now.

Private picked it up and opened the box, inside was one small pink tablet.

They both looked at it with curious eyes. Gloo picked up the tablet, it was old, possibly even dating further back than King Wavewé. "It is pink." She said in surprise, this was the first pink thing she had seen to come from Eeeeeeeyupppppa, besides herself.

Private looked at it and noticed there was writing on it. "Gloo, what language is that?" He asked, pointing at the writing.

Gloo looked at it. "It is ancient Eeepian." She told him and quickly began reading it out loud.

"My name is King Wavewé of Eeeeeeeyuppppa. I fear my time is nearing its end, and I do not want to leave wiffout a clean soul. I haff lied. To my people, to my family, to myself. For many years now, I haff told of de evil color, de cursed color, de hated color; Pink. It is time I tell de story behind dis color, and it's secret that I haff kept hidden for decades, de truth is; ze color is cursed, but not as I haff explained it. Anyone baring dis color is sentenced to be cursed all its life, wherever de color goes, death follows. How do I know dis? Because, I am am not orange as I look, I changed my color many decades ago. The truth is: I am pink."


	22. Inside the Box

**Like I said, you're getting more chapters today. I have to admit, I really like where this story is going-now I'm not saying that to brag or anything, because I'm not. I'm just saying I like where the story is going, especially since at the beginning I didn't even have a plan for it, honestly this story has just been a building process, because I usually like to have the entire idea thought out for my stories. (Like CnC) but with this one, it's just been kind of, expanding as we go, it's a new experience for me. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. **

Gloo paused in reading and looked up at Private, her eyes wide. "King Wavewé was pink? Dat is not making sense, Yuniki told us he was killed by pink." She said, looking just as confused as she felt.

Private looked at the pink tablet. "He did say it was a secret." He said and Gloo nodded, mumbling something about 'secrets that should have been told'

Gloo turned back to the tablet and continued reading.

_"Long ago, back when I was young and able, Eeeeeeyuppppa was a very different place, we had not yet learned of de many wonders of our world, we lived in small colonies and dere was no rule. I was a young explorer, I wandered de world in search of new wonders, and on one of mine adventures, I stumbled upon perhaps de greatest find any Eeepa would ever discover. Dis place was covered in strange pink moss, de ground was fluffy and soft, dere were waterfalls of special white water, it was beautiful."_

Gloo paused again and wrinkled her nose. "I haff never heard of dis place, you would think if King Wavewé had found such a place, we would haff heard of it." She said, getting more confused the more she read.

Private looked at her. "What happened next?" He asked and Gloo looked back to the tablet, and started reading the engravings again.

_"But perhaps de most unique thing about dis special place I found, was de door behind za waterfall, it was made out of pink wood, not native to any place I had ever been, it was a mystery I wanted to solve. But I never got de chance to find out more, for when I opened za door, a new mystery unraveled before mine very eyes. For dere was a staircase, leading deep down into de earth. I was baffled, de staircase was made out of the same wood as the door, who would spend so much time into creating dis? But one thing was certain; it was not Eeepian."_

Gloo stopped again. "Not Eeepian? Dat is not making sense either! We had never been visited by other life forms until many years after Wavewé passed away." She said, realizing that according to this, her entire history was wrong. Gloo shook her head at the thought, and continued reading.

_"I traveled down de staircase, and when it finally came to an end, I entered dis strange cave, with dis strange glowing ball, it was small and could fit in mine hand, but I dared not pick it up. Den this strange ball came to life, circling me as if seeing if I was good enough. Finally, it spoke. It talked to me, and told me of a mystery I have long now forgotten, it told me about the supposed Waluna, dat would save Eeeeeeeyuppppa, and den it spoke to me of it, of de color. Dis ball, had said zat it knew everything; past, present, and future. It told me dat pink would only bring death and destruction, and dat if I did not tread carefully, it would be de end of me. In fear I ran, and ran, I did not need to know that. I spent de next twenty years of my life in fear, I even changed my color to de dark purple you see me as now. I fought in wars, and brought together my people to create one rule for de planet, no longer would we be wandering nomads, but a strong kingdom." _

Gloo let out a small sigh of relief. "I know dis part, at least everything I haff learned isn't wrong." She said, as if trying to find comfort in that one detail. It helped, it made it so Gloo didn't tumble into a swirl of confusion. She smiled slightly and continued reading.

_"Looking back at my life now, as an old man, I realize dat all the time I spent destroying the last remaining pink, my resistance was futile, my mistakes haff caught up wiff me, and I now realize I haff to accept my fate, but I haff hope dat someday, someone will find dis, and correct mine wrongs, and find de place wiff de pink wood, maybe that is what de Waluna will do, fix my mistakes, but until then, I must go, this is de last time I will write. But I am not done yet, I wish to share de prophecy, hopefully it can be of some use for you dat find this. The prophecy is dis: The Waluna of pink, will come when it looks bleak, when those tall will conquer us all, the land will be cast in one of evil, and only the Waluna will bring redemption to them all, and in the fire will the invaders be cast, for de final battle, the Waluna will be joined, joined by eight strangers to defeat him, and fix the change, only then will-" _

Private glanced at Gloo. "Why did you stop?" He asked and Gloo looked at him.

"Dat is all there is." Gloo explained and Private shook his head.

"That can't be all! Only then will what?" Private asked, wondering what the old King was going to say.

Gloo gave a small shrug. "I am sorry, but dat is all there is-we can only assume something dreadful happened to him at dis point." She said simply.

Private shook his head and picked the box back up. "Maybe he just didn't have room to write anymore and had to continue on a different tablet." He said and started shaking the box, only to let something fall out and hit the floor.

He picked it up and looked at it, it was a pink wooden key.

Gloo looked at it. "A key? A key to what? De box?" She asked wondering what the key opened.

Private shook his head. "I think it's the key to the door Wavewé was talking about." He said and Gloo looked at him.

"C-can I see it?" She asked and Private handed it to her. "I haff never felt something like this before, it is very old." Gloo commented and examined it.

While she was doing that, Private was looking at the tablet. "Gloo, I found this box in the palace, in a room with no windows, everything was white, who's room was it?" He asked, looking down at Gloo.

Gloo looked at him, her big blue eyes completely blank. "I do not know, but I do know we haff to go back to Eeeeeyuppppa." She said and looked up at the stars. "Za prophecy; it was about us. Sealin and the humanoids were 'those of tall' you zoo animals are de 'eight strangers' and I am ze 'Waluna of pink' we are destined to fight Sealin, and fulfill de prophecy." She said in realization.

Private looked at her. "What about the box? 'One will become many, many will become one...what about that?" He asked the alien, who turned back to look at him. The wind ruffling her pink fur.

"I do not know-but sometimes, some riddles shouldn't be solved."

**So, this was a very plot thickening chapter, don't you think? I think so, also a good amount of the stuff in this chapter is key plot to the sequel, so you aren't getting your answers right away, Sorry. But, I'm curios, what are your theories? Oh also I will have the next two chapters out sometime later tonight, bye readers! **


	23. The Plan

**Alrightly readers! Who's excited for this chapter? Because I am, I would like to think that this story has quickly picked up the pace, I mean it's a pretty good, confusing but still good story, right? I have plans for a sequel; which is going to be awesome, but I'll uh, let you read now.**

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Skipper to agree to go back to Eeeeeeeyuppppa, but after Gloo had read the writing out loud again, he caved and agreed to go back, it was also hard to get the lemurs and Marlene to join them again, but as the prophecy would have it-all eight zoo animals had to accompany Gloo in the fight against Sealin.

They had left a little over two days ago, and thanks to a few modifications, they would arrive at Eeeeeeeyuppppa shortly, the biggest problem now was coming up with a plan, it was clear they needed one-after all, they couldn't just waltz in there and fight Sealin, that would be stupid.

Skipper turned to Gloo. "What's the plan?" He asked, startling the alien, they were all currently in a circle, going over their strategy while Kowalski piloted the ship.

Gloo looked at Skipper. "Me?" She asked and Skipper nodded. Gloo breathed out, she hadn't realized that she would be the one coming up with a plan.

"Okay, when we reach Eeeeeeeyuppppa, we will haff to land a little ways away as to not get noticed by Sealin and his humanoid army." Gloo started and quickly went over kingdom's structure in her head. "Dere is a field of Qulies on za outskirts of the city Wavewé, we can land dere. No one ever goes dere because Qulies are very poisonous and even breathing them in is dangerous." Gloo said and instantly everyone took a step back.

Gloo rolled her eyes. "Just hold your breath until we clear de field." She said simply, and thought up the next part of the plan. "From dere we will make our way to Rover's he should help keep us hidden and supply us wiff weapons." She explained.

She made a face, she was trying to decide what they could do about all of those humanoids, but as she thought more about it, it was likely they wouldn't be much without their leader, if they took down Sealin, the entire army might crumble.

Gloo paused for a minute, considering how she should continue. "We should try and rally up the remaining Eeepas, I am certain dey will not want to be sold as slaves, we will do dat before we leave Rover's, and den we will split up into teams, some will stay wiff de Eeepas, some will go to za palace, and some will go to de ships. We'll go on from there." Gloo said, hoping the plan sounded alright.

Skipper nodded approvingly to her. "It sounds like a plan."

**RIDDLES**

Kowalski landed the spaceship in the field that Gloo had told them about, and everyone was getting ready to run out, they would have to be quick if they didn't want the toxins to get to them.

Gloo was about to go out the door when she stopped, and turned back to the zoosters.

"Thank you, for helping me reclaim my home planet, dere is no reason as to why you should, and yet I see you all standing here beside me, even those I did not think would come." Gloo said and glanced over at Julien, Maurice, and Mort. "I do not know what I would do wiffout you all, I do not think our meeting happened by chance, something bigger than all of us brought us together, and I am glad it did."

Skipper gave Gloo a small smile, and King Julien looked past Gloo at the door. "This is all nice, but eh, shouldn't we be fighting Sealin by now?" He asked, itching to get out of the small confined space they were all in.

Gloo nodded. "Right, remember-do not breath until you are clear of de field." She instructed and as soon as the door opened, they all shot out, not daring to waste time.

Gloo was flying above the field, flapping her large butterfly like wings as fast as she could to get away from the field, but she came to a halt as she saw Mort slow, he was having a hard time keeping up with everyone else in the field of blue flowers.

She instantly flew down and picked the little mouse lemur up, and flew towards the safety zone, of course the extra wait did slow her down, Mort was about as heavy as Gloo was, maybe slightly less, but for Gloo it was hard to carry him the entire way.

They made it in the clear, and instantly everyone plopped down on the purple grass, catching their breath and resting a bit.

Gloo placed Mort down, and took a breath of her own, panting hard.

Mort looked up at her, a new kind of admiration in his eyes, he had never been carried across danger, kicked across it-yes, but not carried. "Uhh, thank you Gloo." He said politely and Gloo smiled down at him.

"You are my koupa, I was not about to let you fall behind and become victim to de Qulies."

**RIDDLES**

Sneaking into the city had turned into a real problem. There were humanoids everywhere, and Gloo had grown fond of calling them; 'Sealin's swarming minions.' As they seemed to be everywhere.

Lucky for them, they were small and could sneak past them.

They were almost at Rover's shop by now, and had yet to be seen.

Gloo pressed herself against a wall, and soon the Zoosters did as well, and after a quick check for any humanoids, they made a break for it. Running right up to Rover's doors. Gloo knocked.

"Uh, er, nobody's home." Rover said from inside the shop, and Gloo almost rolled her eyes, it would appear Rover wasn't very good at lying.

She shook her head at the doors. "Rover, it is me-Gloo, and de new species-Juinji's koupas." She said quietly, trying not to attract attention, and almost instantly the doors opened, and Rover let them all in.

He closed the door once everyone was in. "Gloo, I heard Sealin killed you wiff all the other royals, how're yah still alive?" The hybrid asked, looking at Gloo with curiosity.

Gloo turned to glance at the zoo animals. "I would not be alive right now wiffout them." She said and gestured over to the zoo animals, who waved at Rover.

Rover nodded to them. "I remembah you guys, yah came ere lookin for a robot, right?" He asked and Skipper nodded.

Gloo looked up at Rover. "Rover, we need your help, we-" the hybrid stopped her right there.

"Look Gloo, before yah start talkin, I think there's somebody that yah need to see." Rover said and Gloo looked up at him curiously. "Come wiff me." Rover instructed and started leading the small pink Eeepa away from the zoo animals.

He led her to a door, it wasn't the same one he, Juinji, and Skipper had gone into before, this one had a white sign on it, and it smelled differently. Rover glanced down at Gloo, and slowly pushed the door open, letting the light from inside shine out.

Gloo blinked, trying to get used to the sudden bright light as she took a step in the room. Rover stated beside the door. Finally her eyes got used to the light and she looked inside the room. A small gasp escaped her and her eyes locked onto a tall blue Eeepa, who was in a small white bed, that was stained red with his blood. Gloo's eyes widened as she quickly recognized who it was.

"Juinji."

**So, I might have slightly lied to you-I am afraid I won't be able to get the fourth chapter out today, but to make up for it, I'll get it out tomorrow-sound good? So, tell me what you think of the chapter, or the story so far in a review. See yah later!**


	24. Juinji's Wound

**Well, here we are again, another chapter of SRSS, how exciting! I hope you like this chapter, I like it. However it might just irritate you as well, considering it doesn't end well...But, I've spoiled enough for you, I'll let you read now! **

Gloo ran over to the bed and looked at the blue Eeepa. "Juinji, you live?" She asked weakly, not even noticing the other people in the room.

"He's sleeping Gloo." A sudden voice made Gloo lift her head to see Daleelalah sitting in a chair right next to Juinji. Something was different about her, she didn't seem like the spoiled princess Gloo had always known.

Gloo looked at her cousin. "Daleelalah, w-what happened?" She asked, her dark blue eyes wide as she looked at her yellow cousin for answers.

Daleelalah looked down, closing her eyes as she remembered the events that played in her mind. "Sealin was going to kill me, and then Juinji pushed me away, and took ze blow himself, Sealin stabbed him and tossed him aside like he was of no importance. When I had been pushed out of ze way, I crashed through a window, and waited fer Sealin to go after ze escaping royals, once he was gone-I went in fer Juinji, he was alive; but just barely. I remember him talking of a Rover once, and how he was a doctor of sorts, I brought him here." She explained.

Rover, who was still in the doorway nodded as he cleaned his paws with a cloth. "Daleelalah brought him here and begged me ta save him. I fixed him up da best I could, but I'm a robot engineer, not a doctor." He said and Gloo looked back at Juinji.

Daleelalah looked at her cousin. "Za question now is; where haff you been?" She asked with slight bitterness in her voice as she looked at the pink Eeepa. "Did you abandon us as soon as you saw Sealin take over? You left when we needed you most Gloo." She said and Gloo slowly raised her head to look at her cousin.

"I did not leave by choice, I was dragged away by de zoo animals, Skeeepur had made promise to Juinji to protect me, and he made sure to keep dat promise, I was brought to Eeeeearth, but believe me when I tell you I did not enjoy it." Gloo said, making it clear it was not her choice to leave her home.

Daleelalah blinked at her. "What made you come back?" She asked.

Gloo looked at her. "If my people need me, I will always come back." She said, unsure if she should tell the princess about King Wavewé just yet.

**RIDDLES**

It was some time later, when Juinji woke up, and Rover had instantly gone and fetched Gloo, knowing that she would want to talk to him, everyone else could see him later.

Gloo walked back into the room Juinji was in and spotted him resting in his bed, he was looking around and the plain room in boredom, that is until he spotted Gloo, who instantly ran over to the bed and smiled at him.

"Juinji, you are alive, I am so very happy to see you." Gloo said and Juinji gave a small grin. "How did Rover save you?" Gloo asked, wondering how a robot engineer could save his life.

Juinji shifted slightly in his bed. "Oh, uh-he just patched me up." Juinji said, not making eye-contact with the Eeepa. It was clear this wasn't his first time waking up.

Gloo smiled. "Well, I am glad you are alive, but perhaps I should look at your wound, and see if dere is anything Rover did wrong-I am a doctor affter all." She said and moved to grab the covers, but Juinji clung onto them.

"Dat won't be necessary Gloo, Rover did de best he could." Juinji said and seemed quite eager to change the subject. "What are you doing here? I told Skeeepur to keep you safe, and Wavewé is not safe place right now." He said, already worried for her.

Gloo looked at him. "You cannot protect me from everything, especially not my fate." She said, looking away.

Juinji looked at her curiously. "Fate?" He repeated, wondering what Gloo was going on about.

Gloo nodded and turned back to him. "It does not matter, what does matter is zat the zoo animals and I are going to reclaim our home, the Eeepas will not become nothing but Sealin's slaves as long as I am around."

Juinji didn't know how he felt about that. "Gloo, dese humanoids are a very dangerous people, Sealin will not hesitate to kill you, you might die." He told her and Gloo looked at him.

"I know, but zat is a risk I am willing to take." Gloo said and then gave a smile. "But enough serious talk, you need your rest, I will let you sleep now." Gloo said and stood up, giving Juinji a short hug before walking back out the door.

She was greeted by Rover and Daleelalah, they were looking at her carefully.

Daleelalah looked at Gloo. "How did it go?" She asked slowly, as if tiptoeing around the subject.

Gloo looked at her, and raised an eye at the Eeepa. "Fine, but he would not let me see his wound, it is as if he forget I am doctor." She said, sounding slightly hurt. She turned to Rover. "If it is alright with you Rover, I would like to discuss our plan wiff you." She said.

Rover nodded. "Oh uh, right bring dat flat headed penguin wiff you, we can talk in my office." The hybrid said and Gloo nodded, and went off to go fetch Skipper while Rover headed to his office.

Daleelalah watched them go before opening the door and walking in the room Juinji was in.

"You did not tell her." She said as soon as she entered, making Juinji stiffen.

He glanced at her before looking at his covers. "Gloo has enough on her mind wiffout my troubles bothering her." He said simply and Daleelalah shook her head at him.

"I do not think Gloo would like zat you didn't tell her."

"Gloo does not need to know."

"Gloo deserves to know."

"I will not burden her wiff my problems."

"Juinji, She deserves to know."

"Daleelalah..."

"Xeepander!"

The blue Eeepa flinched as the princess yelled at him, knowing he was about to get a lecture from the yellow furred Eeepa, who flew over to him and sat down in the seat she had previously been sitting in.

Daleelalah looked at him. "Gloo deserves to know." She said, her voice soft as she looked at the previous commander of the Evae Kuppa. "Why did you not tell her?" She asked in that same soft tone.

Juinji sighed and looked down at his red stained covers again. "To protect her." He replied simply.

The princess looked at him. "To protect her from what?" She asked.

Juinji glared and tossed off his covers to show his sound. "To protect her from this-" he snapped, and glared down at his wound, which had been replaced by some robot parts. "To protect her from de fact that I would not have survived unless Rover made me into this-into a cyborg. Gloo has enough to deal wiff, wiffout me becoming dis-dis thing, I will tell her, but now is not de right time."

Daleelalah sighed and covered him back up. "Burdening her wiff your troubles is only part of ze reason, isn't it?" She asked and Juinji looked away. "No one will think any less of you Juinji, certainly not Gloo-being weak does not make you any less of who you are, I see that, Rover sees that, why can't you?"

**RIDDLES**

Meanwhile, Rover was talking to Skipper and Gloo, as they filled him in on the plan.

Rover leaned back in his chair and ran his paw through his fur/feathers. "You need weapons?" He asked and they nodded.

Skipper looked at him. "If we plan on defeating Sealin and his army, we will need some of your weapons, ones that will actually do some damage." He explained and Gloo nodded beside him.

"We would not haff asked you for this, if it was not a dire situation." Gloo explained.

Rover thought for a moment before nodding. "I wouldn't allow it, if it wasn't a dire situation." He said and looked at them. "I'll do more than just fuel you with weapons, I'll help take Sealin down, he might treat Eeepas bad-but he's been treating hybrids worse, I will gladly take him down."

Gloo gave him a small smile, everything was coming together, and soon they would take Sealin down; once and for all.

**Well, there you go, we get to hear about what happened to Juinji while Gloo was away, I hope you liked this chapter, as it is the calm before the charge into battle, for the next few chapters, it is just going to be very intense, I guess that's a good way to put it. **


	25. Taking a Stand

**Hi! Look I have a new chapter for you, aren't you excited!? Sadly, this is one of the last chapters, after this one we will only have two left, and an epilogue. But don't worry, the next few chapters are long, going over the 2000 words that the last few chapters haven't succeeded in doing. Well, I'll let you get to the chapter now, enjoy! **

Over the next couple of hours, everyone had visited Juinji and talked to him, they were all just glad to see he was still alive, although he didn't seen quite like himself anymore, he seemed more closed off, and wouldn't talk to them very much.

Rover had done as he had promised, and supplied them with weapons, each of them had a large gun that strapped onto their backs, and then they each also got personalized weapons.

Skipper got a lightning rod, which was essentially; a small rod that shot lightning out of it when he pressed a button.

Kowalski got a shield, after Rover learned how much he used his clipboard, he thought a shield would work better for the intellect.

Rico got some very special bombs, they were very dangerous and very deadly, which suited Rico just fine.

Private was equipped with a staff like weapon.

Marlene was given a somewhat simple handgun, that also worked as a taser.

Even the lemurs got weapons. Julien got these small speaker, which when turned on, created a noise that Sealin's humanoids couldn't bare to hear. Maurice got some metal rods, and Mort was given a bubble machine. They didn't trust him with a weapon.

Gloo had been equipped with goblets that also worked as a new bionic weapon Rover had been working on, it was untested and he was almost hesitant to give them to her.

She flexed her paw as she looked at the goblets. "They are light, I like dem." she said and nodded approvingly, yes these would do just fine.

Of course, the only reason everyone was given a weapon was for self defense, they were under order to only use them if necessary.

They were getting ready to leave Rover's shop, when Gloo decided to say goodbye to Juinji.

She knocked quietly on the door before entering. Juinji was awake, and looked over at Gloo as she entered.

Gloo smiled at him. "We are about to leave, I thought I should say goodbye." She explained as she took a seat next to him.

Juinji nodded, he seemed to be a little distracted.

Gloo looked at him, and glanced over at the covers that hid his wound, she cautiously moved her paw over to the covers, and almost instantly Juinji tightened his grip on them. She gave him a look. "Juinji, I am just going to look at de wound, I promise." She said and grabbed hold of the covers.

It was a game of tug-a-war for the next minute as they fought over the covers. "Juinji what is your problem? I am just wanting to see your wound!" Gloo said and with one mighty thug she pulled the covers off.

She tumbled backwards a bit, but quickly recovered and stood upright, as she walked back over to the bed where Juinji was looking down in shame. Gloo glanced at Juinji before bringing her gaze to the wound, and as soon as she saw it-she gasped.

Juinji sighed. "I was going to tell you, but you haff been under so much stress, I did not want to add more to it." He said, before Gloo could say anything.

Gloo slowly moved her head to glare at Juinji. "You are part cyborg now, and you did not tell me because of my burdens!?" She asked/yelled at him and Juinji looked away.

"I did not want you to think any less of me." Juinji said.

Gloo shook her head at him. "I would never think less of you just because you are different. I haff been different my entire life, I am not ever going to think any less of you, but dat is no excuse for not telling me! I am not mad about your new robot side, I am mad because you hid it from me!" Gloo snapped and got up.

Juinji looked at her. "Gloo, it is not like dat, you were troubled enough wiff fighting Sealin, I thought it would be better to wait before I told you." He said, trying to make Gloo see his side.

By then, Gloo had reached the door, she opened it and breathed in. "We will discuss dis later." She said, her voice cold as she walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving Juinji to look down pathetically at his side.

**RIDDLES**

Gloo walked out of Juinji's room and walked right into the group of zoo animals, who looked at her as she past.

She stopped in front of Skipper. "It starts now." She said simply to him before making her way to the front doors.

Skipper watched Gloo wait at the doors, and turned back to the zoosters. "Alright men, we are about to go out into war, you have all been assigned a team, you will stay with your team at all times. Never go out on your own, comprehende?" He asked, looking at the zoo animals, and Rover.

They all nodded.

Gloo looked at them. "Good, now it is time to gather de people." She said and with that, the Eeepa turned and walked right out the doors, stepping out into the open, this ended today, no matter what happened.

The zoo animals glanced at each other before following her outside into the humid city outside.

As luck would have it, the humanoids were on break and weren't around the lower class areas of the city at that moment, leaving it filled with just the remaining Eeepas, there was a significant amount less than before, as at least a quarter had already been sold.

As Gloo and the Zoo animals marched out of the simple robotics shop, eyes turned their way, interest sparked in the people's eyes as they watched Gloo fly up on top of a food stand.

"People of Eeeeeeeyuppppa." Gloo started, looking at the Eeepas, as the zoo animals took their place below her. "My name is Glooandrania Zalafariani Uki Delazappy Miniki Quazara, I do not know if you haff heard of me, or ifff you haff, it is most likely not ze best." She said, looking at the Eeepas.

One rather fluffy green one pointed at her. "I know you, you're ze little cursed girl! Za one that wherever she goes, disaster and death follow! It is probably you zat is the reason Sealin and his men are here!" She yelled and soon the entire crowd had broke out in a small riot.

Gloo looked at the chaos unfold before her eyes, she shook her head and took a deep breath. "Yes!" She yelled, silencing the crowd. "I am pink, I am cursed, and yes wherever I go, disaster follows. I know zis, I am de one dat has had to live wiff it my entire life. But I am not here to bring disaster to Eeeeeeeyuppppa, I am here to save it." She paused as everyone looked at her expectingly.

She took a deep breath. "Sealin has killed many, he has sold Eeepas off as slaves for money, he has hurt, and tortured many of us, but it will not last! De sky showed upon us a great change, but perhaps the change is more than just Sealin taking over, perhaps it is also about ze Eeepas, and how we will take a stand against Sealin!" Gloo called.

"I believe dat there is a chance zat we can and will defeat Sealin, yes dis chance is small, it is little and weak, and it stands all on its own. Nobody believes de chance is even worth their time, why fight for someone so little, and small? Why fight for something when all it will bring is pain? But perhaps dat small, weak little chance, can grow into something bigger and better, something dat does not only bring pain, but also life and happiness? Do not we deserve our happiness? Do not we want it? If we do not fight for happiness, how will we ever find it? I will go fight Sealin no matter what de odds, but I cannot do it alone."

Gloo paused and looked at the change in the Eeepas. "I cannot have you fight wiff me, but I can ask dat you fight for your home, for your freedom, and most of all, for your happiness. We all haff de power to be so much more, if only we choose to accept it. Sealin intends to sell every single one of you as slaves, where you will spend de rest of your life as something that can be thrown away, but if you stand wiff me now, and fight his army, you could be so much more than that...So, who is wiff me?" She asked, looking around them, full of energy.

At first no one did anything, Gloo's speech was just followed by silence, and at first Gloo thought it meant nothing to them, that they still would not fight. She sighed and flew down, landing next to the zoosters.

"Come, we may not find help here, but we can still fight." Gloo said and started walking away, when suddenly.

"I will fight!"

Gloo turned around to see a familiar face raise his paw amongst the crowd, and out of the group of Eeepas, O5-6F walked out. He looked determined. "I will fight wiff you."

Once he said it, slowly everyone else did as well, and soon they had everyone in the crowd, saying that they would.

Skipper turned to Gloo and nodded to her. "That was a speech of a leader-and it looks like you just got your followers." He said and Gloo smiled slightly.

"This is only de beginning."

Gloo flew over to the crowd. "Spread de word, tell everyone you know-the Eeepas are fighting back."

**RIDDLES**

After that, everyone had split into their teams.

King Julien, Kowalski, Daleelalah, and Mort stayed with the Eeepas.

Marlene, Maurice, Rico, and Rover were going to the ships.

Skipper, Private, and Gloo were heading towards the palace.

They got there just as a group of Humanoids walked out, they were talking about the next slave delivery, Gloo would have done something if they didn't already have a plan.

Once they were finally at the palace grounds, Gloo turned to Skipper and Private. "Go find de room where you found de box." She told them. "There may be more answers there than you think." She told them.

Skipper looked at the Eeepa. "What about you soldier?" He asked, it sounded as if had someplace else she wanted to go.

Gloo glanced at him. "I will meet wiff you later, first I haff to take care of something."

**RIDDLES**

Yuniki hummed softly in her cell, no one had even noticed she was there, Sealin was far to busy to take notice of one hybrid prisoner.

She swayed slowly back and forth, her mind lost in thought, not even aware that someone had entered the prison through the secret tunnel Juinji had used before.

Just then, Yuniki heard footsteps and turned her head to see a small pink Eeepa walking towards her. She gave a smile. "Hello Gloo."

Gloo walked over to the cell. "How do you know so much?" She asked, looking at the hybrid curiously.

Yuniki looked up at Gloo, and stood up. "Knowledge is power, it is useful, it gives me an advantage." She explained and Gloo looked at her.

"What do you know if this?" Gloo asked and pulled a small pink key out of one of her goblets, she showed it to Yuniki, who looked at it in wonder.

"I know nothing of it, I haff never seen something like it before-what does it unlock?" Yuniki asked with interest as Gloo put the key back where it belonged.

Gloo looked at Yuniki. "Dat is none of your concern." She said and looked at the hybrid, tilting her head. "How do you know so much about de royal family? How did you know of ze prophecy? Who are you?" She asked.

Yuinki gave a small shrug. "Just a simple hybrid." She said and Gloo shook her head.

"You, are more than just a simply hybrid, who are you?" Gloo repeated, this time a little harsher than before.

Yuniki flinched slightly. "A simple hybrid-"

"Who are you?" Gloo repeated, even harsher than before. "Dere is something odd about you, and I want to know what. Who are you?"

Yuniki looked Gloo in the eyes. "I-I am-"

**RIDDLES**

Private led Skipper to the staircase he had found and once they were all the way up, he opened the door and the two walked in.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Skipper asked as Private waddled over to the desk, and opened it up.

"I don't know." Private confessed. "Anything I suppose."

Skipper nodded in understanding and started looking around the room.

Private was looking around the room, when he pressed his flipper down on one of the white tiles, and instantly something opened up underneath it. "Skippah, I think I found something!" He said.

Skipper nodded approvingly at him. "Good work Private!" He said and waddled over. "What is it-" He was interrupted by the sound of clapping and they both turned around to see Sealin standing in the doorway, clapping his hands together.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

**Woo! Is this a long chapter or what? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, even though it probably gave you more questions than answers, but you know-everything will be revealed in time, and all that fun stuff. Bye readers! **


	26. Yuniki's Secret

**Okay, I might have lied last chapter, we don't only have two chapters left, so yay! However, we do only have a few more left before SRSS comes to an end. But, let's not focus on that, let's get to the chapter instead. **

Marlene, Maurice, Rico, and Rover made it to the spaceport which was essentially where the spaceships would land, it was just outside the city. As soon as they got there, they could see ships taking off, and some landing.

Rover looked at it, impressed. "I've never been ere before, look a' all the ships, I could do some real upgradin to em." He said, looking impressed.

Marlene glanced at him. "Rover, stay focused." She reminded him and the robot engineer gave a sheepish nod.

"Oh righ, which one is da Evae Kuppa?"

Rico quickly spotted the big ship and pointed at it. "uppa, 'uppa" He said and they all turned to see the magnificent ship. It was the only one currently in use, as humanoids stood guard as chained Eeepas, Mohonas, and hybrids begins entering the spaceship.

"Hurry up hairballs, we gotta schedule to keep." One of the more scaly humanoids said to them as they entered the Evae Kuppa.

Maurice looked at all the humanoids, there was at least five, at most ten. "We need a plan." He said, if they were to take back the Evae Kuppa they would need a plan.

Rover glared at the humanoids as one of them whipped the Eeepas and hybrids forward. "I got a plan; attacck." He said and took a step forward, holding his large gun like weapon in his paws.

Marlene held him back. "Rover, we can't just attack them." She said and the hybrid looked at her.

"Why not? There's only a few of em, I betcha we could get those Eeepas to fight back as well." He pointed out, and gestured at the Eeepas who had now disappeared into the ship.

While they were arguing, Rico had hacked up one of the bombs Rover had given him. He looked at it and grinned before tossing it at the humanoids.

Rover stopped arguing with Marlene and had turned just in time to see Rico throw the bomb.

The humanoids didn't even notice as it rolled over to them.

"So is this the last shipment?"

"Yeah, Sealin says he already has a buyer for them, says he wants them to work in a mine of sorts."

One of them stopped talking. "Hey, you smell that?" He asked and suddenly purple mist erupted from the bomb and they both started coughing before falling to the ground.

Rover smirked. "Woo yeah! Did ya see dat, it worked!" He said as the small group of animals ran over to the humanoids.

Marlene looked at them. "They aren't dead right?" She asked and Rover shook his head.

"Nah, just sleepin. It's da orange mist that'll kill ya."

Marlene nodded. "Okay, Maurice tie them up, Rico can you stay with him?" She asked and the penguin nodded. Okay, Rover you and I can free the Eeepas."

**RIDDLES **

Yuniki looked at her. "I-I am not who I said I am." She said and Gloo looked at her.

"I know zat! I want to know who you are, not who you are not, now who are you?" Gloo said, wondering if the hybrid had not understood her.

Yuniki sighed. "I do not believe you would believe me if I told you." She explained and Gloo looked at her.

The pink Eeepa looked unamused. "Try me."

Yuniki looked away. "My real name is Devajra, I knew King Wavewé."

Gloo blinked at her. "You knew King Wavewé, how is dat possible, he died centuries ago." She stated.

Yuniki, or Devajra nodded. "I know, I was there." She said and Gloo looked unconvinced. "It is true, I haff lived many years, I was one of Wavewé's closest koupas. I was there when he died. He confided in me things he could not even tell his family. Back in his time I was an alchemist, a healer, I read signs and solved riddles, I was de only other person to know of ze prophecy." The hybrid explained.

Gloo looked at her, piecing everything together. "How are you still alive?" She asked finally, wondering how one person could live so long.

Yuniki/Devajra looked at Gloo. "Wavewé was not ze only person to visit de hidden paradise of white water, and pink wood. Many years after ze city of Wavewé was created, I stumbled upon de hidden paradise myself. I talked wiff de orb, and de orb told me dat it has granted me long life, so zat I could help de Waluna when it arrives."

The hybrid paused to take a breath. "Ze orb told me everything it could of the Waluna, it told me dat I would live prosperously until my time came to an end, until I haff fulfilled my mission: To help the Waluna start its destiny, after I complete my task, I fear I will fade away. Please Gloo, you haff to listen to me, I am telling de truth."

Gloo looked at Yuniki/Devajra. "I believe you." She said and flew over to the keychain that hung on the wall, she grabbed it and opened the hybrid's cell. "I haff question, my koupa found a box wiff ancient writing on it-he found it in a room of all white, at de top of the palace, do you know who's room it isn't?" She said as she released Yuniki from her chains.

The hybrid stretched as soon as she was free. "The room you speak of was King Wavewé's secret room, only three people have ever known of it: Wavewé himself, de last king, and me...however, de last king had been unwise wiff de room, he used it to plan secret meetings. De last meeting he used in there was with Sealin, he had asked the humanoid to erase all evidence of me-because of my recent behavior." She said and Gloo nodded.

"Sealin knows of de room? We haff to go now." Gloo told her and started to lead the red and reptilian hybrid towards the staircase.

She was about to head up, when Yuniki stopped her. "Gloo wait, dere is something I must tell you about the Waluna." Devajra said hurriedly.

Gloo stopped and turned to look at the hybrid. "What is it?" She asked and Yuniki/Devajra was about to answer when Gloo heard two familiar penguin voices calling her name. "I haff to go, my koupas need me." She said and started up the staircase.

Yuniki shook her head. "But Gloo, you do not yet understand!" She yelled, only for Gloo to yell a response back.

"Get out of here, dis is not your fight!"

Yuniki sighed, this was not good.

**RIDDLES **

Skipper glared at Sealin from his small cage, as the humanoids played their voices on recording.

"If you are telling de truth, and you did come alone, no one will answer these calls for help." Sealin had explained. "However, if I am right, and you brought that small pink girl with you..." He trailed off and smirked. "Let's just say, you will all share the same fate."

Skipper glared. "You monster!"

Private added in from his own personal cage. "You'll never get away with this." He said and Sealin chuckled.

"Oh believe me, I already have."

Right then they heard the sound of flapping sings and Gloo flew over to the room they were in. "Skeeepur, Privaate, where are you?" She asked and stopped as soon as she saw the situation they were all in.

Sealin smiled. "Gloo, it's about time you joined us, I hear you started a little rebellion today, your plan was to defeat me, correct?" He asked, looking at the small Eeepa.

Gloo gulped and nodded. "Dats right Sealin, just as Juinji stopped you humanoids last time, I shall stop you dis time." She said determinedly and Sealin only smiled.

"We'll see about that."

And with that, the fight began.

**Well, this is sorta a shorter chapter compared to the next two, both hopefully you still like it, I had fun writing it! Please remember to review, I'll update soon. Bye!**


	27. One Simple Order

**Here's the battle chapter, here we will be switching off between five different fights: Gloo and Sealin. Skipper, Private, and humanoids at the palace. Marlene, Rover, Maurice, Rico and humanoids on the Evae Kuppa. Julien, Mort, Kowalski, the Eeepas and the humanoids in the city. Yuniki/Devajra and humanoid outside the palace. Enjoy the chapter! **

It was one simple order, just one word, and yet it held so much power, all Sealin had to do was say it, and they would obey, that was all it took. But he wasn't ready to give that command just yet.

He looked at the small pink Eeepa in front of him, she looked so determined, Gloo seemed positive that they would beat him. That amused Sealin greatly. He chuckled at the furry little creature. "You really think you can stop me? I have an army, you have a band of misfits and some untrained Eeepas. I have planned this for months, I am not about to just let you stop me." Sealin said flatly.

Gloo glared at him. "You underestimate de people of Eeeeeeeyuppppa, and their strive to fight, you underestimate their power, we can do so much more than you think." She said simply and Sealin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tell me Gloo, why are you fighting for them? What did they ever do for you? I've heard the stories, your own people hate you, you're cursed after all, so tell me-why do you fight for them? If I got treated the way you did, I wouldn't defend them." He said.

Gloo looked at him and shook her head slightly. "Dat is the difference between us Sealin, I do not blame my people for how I haff been treated, I may have lived my entire life shunned by mine own people, however I haff chosen to let zat go, I am not doing this to get praise, I am doing it because it is de right thing to do. I will always do ze right thing when I need too, I fight for my people, while you fight for greed. You think the Eeepas are de weaker species, zat we are nothing but slaves, but at least we fight for good reason, what are you fighting for Sealin?" She asked and Sealin just glared at her.

He lifted his arm up and pressed down on his earpiece, speaking only one word to his army: "Destroy." He moved his hand back to his side and Gloo looked at him, confused.

"W-what did you just do?" She asked, pointing at the earpiece.

Sealin smirked, giving an evil grin. "I just ordered my army to eliminate any Eeepa on sight." He said and walked over to a balcony, opening the doors and walking out into the fresh air as he looked down as the humanoids retrieved the message and chaos unfurled before his eyes. He smiled.

"And so ends the reign of the Eeepas."

**RIDDLES**

Kowalski, King Julien, and Daleelalah had gotten together a group of Eeepas who were willing to fight, they were surprised to see how many volunteered, but then again, the alternative choice was being sold as slaves, and it is unlikely anyone would want that.

They were at their post outside of Rover's shop, which had quickly become their base, when suddenly humanoids stormed the area which had previously been unoccupied. Instantly everyone stood up, as the humanoids swarmed the city.

One of them stepped on an Eeepa's tail to prevent him from running away, he had out chains, but dropped them as something buzzed in his ear. The humanoid lifted his hand up to his ear and there was a pause as he listened to his new orders.

In one swift movement, he had grabbed his plasma gun and shot the Eeepa.

Instantly the zoo animals and Daleelalah reacted in shock.

Julien looked horrified. "I was thinking they were only to sell de Eeepas, not..." He trailed off.

Kowalski grimaced. "It would appear there has been a change of orders." He said.

Daleelalah shook her head at the humanoids. "We have to do something!" She said and grabbed King Julien's gun and pointed it at one of the humanoids, she fired and hit him right before he could kill another Eeepa.

The wound wasn't fatal and the humanoid turned to see who shot him, and his eyes widened when he realized it was the princess.

"Leave my people alone you Clingincloger balshtricee!" She yelled angrily and the humanoid glared at her.

He took a step forward, pointing his gun at her. "Talk big for someone so pathetically useless." He said and it was Daleelalah's turn to glare at him.

"I haff a big gun too, would you like to see how it works?"

Once the people of Eeeeeeeyuppppa saw their princess fighting, they all seemed to get into the spirit of it, and attacked the humanoids right back.

Not only did the Eeepas fight, but so did the zoo animals. Kowalski got right into the battlefield and was able to use the shield as a weapon. While Julien got out the small speakers and tossed them towards the humanoids, making multiple ones fall at ones.

Meanwhile, inside Rover's shop, Juinji was in his room.

He heard the noise. "I should be out dere fighting! Not stuck inside like a child!" He said and tried to stand up. The Blue Eeepa looked down at Mort, who had been assigned to watch him. "Moort, help me get up." He ordered.

Mort looked at him. "Umm, Gloo did not want you leaving." He said, trying to block the door.

Juinji shook his head and forced himself up, ignoring the pain. "If I am well enough to stand, I am well enough to fight." He declared and stood up, flinching from the pain.

Mort looked at him. "You do not look like you can stand." He countered and Juinji glared at him.

"I stand, I fight-it is dat simple, now let me pass." Juinji said and took a step forward, teetering forward.

Mort shook his head and refused to get out of the way. "Uhhh, you can't leave." He said in his usually squeaky voice.

Juinji groaned. "I do not haff time for dis." He muttered to himself and took another step forward, getting closer and closer to the door.

Acting fast, Mort grabbed his bubble machine and started it, pointing it at Juinji.

Juinji raised an eye at the mouse-lemur's attempt at stopping him and was about to continue on his way, when a hoard of bubbles blew into his face. He tumbled backward. "Moort! You got soap in mine eyes!"

"Sorry"

**RIDDLES**

Meanwhile, Marlene, and Rover had just boarded the Evae Kuppa.

Marlene turned to look at the blue and yellow hybrid. "Where do you think the Eeepas are?" She asked, looking at the hybrid expectingly.

Rover looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know! This is my first time in ere! However common sense tells me ta check the brig, wherever that is." He said, and flapped his bird like wings behind him. "Yah wouldn't happen ta know where the brig is, would ya?" He asked.

Marlene thought back to her time on the Evae Kuppa, she had only been in the brig once, so it was hard to remember exactly where it was. Right then, Rico and Maurice ran in.

Maurice panted a little. "There are more coming." He said as soon as they got there.

Marlene looked at him. "How many?" She asked.

"Enough to fill the entire ship."

Marlene's and Rover's eyes widened, that was a lot of humanoids.

Rover turned to Rico and looked at him. "It might be time to bring out the bigger guns Riicoo." He said and Rico chuckled darkly at the thought.

**RIDDLES**

After Sealin had given the order, Gloo instantly attacked him, making the two bring their fight into a different room. Leaving Skipper and Private alone in their cages.

Private looked at Skipper. "Skippah, how are we gonna get out?" He asked, looking at the bars to his cage. If they still had their weapons, it would be easy to escape, but Sealin had taken them before putting them in the cages.

Skipper thought for a moment, he really didn't know.

Right then two grayish humanoids started walking over. "So, the boss wants them gone too?" The first one asked and the second nodded.

"Complete and utter incineration, he doesn't want anything left behind." The second replied.

The first one sighed a little. "That's a shame, I'm gonna feel bad, killing them, they're kinda cute and cuddly, you know?" The first one asked and the second nodded.

The second one shrugged. "Cute and cuddly or not, we have our orders." He said and pointed his gun like weapon at Private. "Sorry little guy, it's nothing personal." He said and powered it up.

Skipper banged his head on the cage. "No! Kill me instead, but let Private live." He ordered, making the humanoids turn to him.

The first one gave an apologetic look. "Sorry, but we'll have to kill both of you, but if you want-we can kill you first." He suggested and the second one nodded.

"But either way, you'll both have to die."

Skipper lowered his head, knowing there was no getting out of it. "Im sorry Private, if I hadn't ordered Kowalski to fix our spaceship, none of this would've happened, and you wouldn't have to die." He said.

Private shook his head. "It isn't your fault Skippah! Some things we just can't control, but if I have to die, I'm glad I could have fought beside you sir." He said and the first humanoid sniffed.

"That was so touching." He said and lowered his weapon. "I can't do it Yisemug." He told the second humanoid. "I can't kill them now!" He said and shook his gray head. "Not after that!"

The second one sighed. "Fine, I'll kill them both, will that make you happy?" He asked and the first one nodded. The second one sighed and pointed his gun like weapon at Skipper. "Honestly, the things I do for you.." He grumbled and was about to fire when something small yet sharp hit him in the back of his neck, causing him to fall down.

The first one fell quickly after.

"It is looking like you could use help." Yuniki/Devajra said as she walked over to the Penguins.

Skipper looked at her. "Hey, you're the girl that sent Lemmy to us with that message." He said and the girl hybrid nodded.

"And now, I am ze girl who freed you." She said and using one of the gun like weapons the humanoids had, she pointed it at the locks and in seconds the locks were incinerated. "Come, zere are more on their way." She said and started leading them towards an exit.

Private walked out of his cage and over to the humanoids. "What did you do to them?" He asked, looking at the humanoids with slight concern.

Yuniki looked back at the humanoids. "I paralyzed zem, but it will not last long, we haff to go." She explained and the three of them started making their way out of the palace and to the palace grounds.

**RIDDLES**

Gloo and Sealin got up back up from their recent fall to the ground.

Sealin glared at the Eeepa. "I advise you to stop, it won't change anything." He stated simply as he moved one of his hairs back into place, he didn't want to admit it, but Gloo was giving him a hard time.

Gloo glared right back at him. "I will never stop, I will fight until I am either dead, or you are defeated." She stated and Sealin shook his head at her.

"Fine, lets go with option one." He said and fired his weapon at her.

Gloo dodged it just in time and pointed her left goblet at him, firing it, and a blue beam shot out of it and hit Sealin in the leg.

He stifled a yelp of pain and grabbed onto his leg as some hard rock type mold incased his wound. "W-what type of weapon is this?" He asked and Gloo shrugged.

"An untested one, my source says it is very dangerous." Gloo responded and looked at the goblet. "I am wondering what would happen if I was to do dis?" She asked and fired it again, hitting his arms.

The same weird mold thing covered his wound, and Sealin was beginning to realize this stuff weighed him down. It was heavy. He knew he couldn't keep this up for long, and glared at the Eeepa, using his good arm to pull a weapon out of one of his pockets.

"I have an untested weapon too, would you care to find out what it does?" He asked and pointed it at Gloo, the strange thing about this weapon was that it was old, much older than anything Gloo had seen, yet the thing that stood out the most, was its color; it was solid pink.

Gloo's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon. "Where did you get dat?" She asked, pointing at the weapon.

Sealin smirked and gave a simple shrug. "Your little penguin koupa found it in King Wavewé's secret room. I've been dying to find out what it does, why don't we find out?" He asked and fired the weapon.

Everything happened too quickly for Gloo to realize what was going on, Sealin had fired the strange weapon, and it had hit her squarely in the chest. She remembered flying backwards and hitting the wall, which then fell on her, covering her entire little pink body, and for the next minute or so, all Gloo felt was pain.

Sealin smiled, whatever this was, it worked great. He waited to see if Gloo was going to emerge from the pile of rubbish, and just as he was beginning to think that she wasn't...something happened.

The pile of rubbish was blown away by a strange pink mist, and from the mist arose Gloo, or at least it was the same color as Gloo, yet Sealin was having a hard time believing it was the same little Eeepa, for this Gloo was different.

Her butterfly wings had been ripped and torn, yet she still managed to fly just fine, her antennas had grown longer and hung in front of her face. Her tail had multiplied into at least seven other tails, and her white paws/tail tip, and ears had turned bright pink. Even her eyes had changed from that deep blue that they usually were, into this strange electric vivid bright pink without pupils.

The creature Gloo had become slowly turned to face Sealin, a bubble of electric pink incased her and from her paws came two sparks of bright pink, making the entire building brighten with the color, Sealin looked at the weapon, and then back at Gloo. He hadn't hurt Gloo at all, he had just unlocked something deep inside her, and he had a feeling, that wasn't a good thing.

**RIDDLES**

Yuniki/Devajra, Skipper, and Private just made it to the palace gates when a bright pink light shot out of this palace. They turned to see the top of the palace crumble and the entire building get incased by a big pink bubble, that was expanding by the minute.

Skipper's eyes widened. "What is that?" He asked.

Yuinki felt dread pierce her heart as she looked at the palace, instantly knowing what was going on. She turned to Skipper and Private.

"We haff to get out of here, now! We haff to get everyone as far from ze city as we can!" She said.

Private shook his head. "Gloo's still in there." He said, refusing to leave her.

Yuniki looked Private in the eyes. "What is in dere, is no longer Gloo."

**So, what'da think of the chapter? Did you like it? Hate it? Want to know more**?


	28. Fulfilling the Prophecy

**Where did we leave off? Oh right, Gloo got shot by something and changed, Yuniki seems to fear the worst and is trying to evacuate the city, I suppose we should get to the chapter then, don't you think? **

Yuniki looked Private in the eyes. "What is in dere, is no longer Gloo."

Private looked at her, confused by what the hybrid said. "What do you mean it's no longer Gloo?" He asked, glancing back at the slowly growing pink bubble that surrounded the palace.

Yuniki continued to look at Private. "It is no longer Gloo, it is as the prophecy predicts. Gloo has unlocked the Waluna." She said and looked from Private to Skipper. "Wavewé never finished writing the prophecy, but he has spoken ze last part out loud." She explained.

Skipper raised an eye at the hybrid. "Last part? What are you talking about?" He asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

Private seemed to understand what she was getting at. "Do you know the last part of the prophecy?" He asked, returning his gaze to Yuniki, wondering what it was.

Yuniki sighed and nodded as she turned back to look at the building. "The Waluna of pink will come when it looks bleak, when those tall will conquer us all; the land will be cast in one of evil and only the Waluna will bring redemption to them all, and in the fire shall the invaders be cast, for the final battle the Waluna, will be joined by eight strangers to defeat him, and fix the change. Only then will the Waluna be set free and when that happens-the world will burn." She said, going over the complete prophecy.

She turned to look at Skipper and Private, a sudden fear in her eyes. "Don't you see? Gloo is going to drown the City Wavewé in fire! Everything will burning!"

**RIDDLES**

She adjusted her eyes to look right at Sealin, somehow she now saw everything different, no longer did she see the bland looking humanoid that had stood before her before. Now she saw what he truly was, she saw him for what he was on the inside.

But not just that, she saw everything differently, she could no longer see the borderline between physical objects, and the many new elements that flouted before her, everything was different, it was like she no longer saw with her eyes, but with a sixth sense that brought everything together into one single dimension, she saw things on a whole new level.

She turned her attention back to Sealin, who was looking up at her with a terrified expression on his face, but she didn't notice, she saw what he truly was, a greed-filled ugly beast. As she got used to the new sensations that flowed through her, she hadn't noticed her breathing had changed. What was once soft and calm, was now ragged and harsh, as if it belonged to an uncontrollable wild animal.

She not only experienced new sensations she had only dreamt of ever experiencing; she also experienced new emotions as they surged through her, filling her pulse with a new exhilaration, but out of all the new things she was experiencing, one thing stood out above all others, one emotion flooded through her veins stronger than all others.

That emotion was anger, uncontrolled rage that she never thought she could experience, it was as if hundreds of years of anger exploded inside her all at once, and it slowly dawned on her where all that rage was angled at.

Suddenly she snapped her head over to Sealin, the anger bubbling up inside her as she breathed heavily, all that uncontrollable rage was for him, and for everything he had done. She continued to breath harshly, as she got used to her new surroundings before glaring at Sealin with her soulless pink eyes, and finally she let out an ear-splitting yell of rage.

**RIDDLES**

Marlene looked at Rover. "Bigger guns?" She asked, looking at the hybrid.

Rover smiled slightly and scratched the back of his head. "I may or may not have given Riicoo more weapons than the rest of yah." He said and chuckled a little. "I just figured he could handle em better than the rest of yah, they're dangerous weapons, not to mention illegal-but uh, don't tell that ta Juinji or Gloo, they uh don't know about dat bit." He said sheepishly.

Maurice looked at Rover. "Man, I don't think they'd care at this point." He pointed out and Rover gave a half nod.

Marlene looked at the three boys. "Alright, well what do these weapons do?" She asked and Rico and Rover shrugged simultaneously.

"I uh, neveh really bothered findin out, ta tell ya the truth."

Right then they were interrupted by an ear-splitting screech which was followed by the ground shaking beneath their feet. The four animals glanced at each other before running back out of the ship.

The first thing they noticed were the colonies of humanoids who had been reaching the ship and suddenly stopped, all looking in the direction of the palace. The animals turned their attention to see what they were all looking at, the scene was shocking.

From the direction of the palace, was a large pink bubble which was quickly growing, the ground wouldn't start shaking either, and suddenly the ground started giving way, breaking off from each other and creating huge gaps in the earth.

From the gaps came floods of lava, almost completely covering the ground; if they didn't move quick, it would reach the Evae Kuppa.

Rover took notice of this. "Guys, we gotta get dis ship airborne!" He said and they raced back in.

Marlene nodded. "Rover you and Rico go to the command center and get us in the air, Maurice and I will find the Eeepas." She instructed and everyone nodded before running off to go complete their jobs. Knowing that everyone was in danger.

**RIDDLES**

Kowalski batted another humanoid away with his shield, and looked around at the city which had quickly become a battlefield; Eeepas against Sealin's army, and surprisingly enough, they were winning.

The Eeepas seemed to have this strive to fight, and worked well together in teams, from looking around at the battlefield anyone could easily tell it was two Eeepas per humanoid.

Than you had your zoo animals, King Julien was taking down multiple enemies at ones with his unique speakers, he had become a real asset in the war. Kowalski was the only experienced fighter, which already gave him an advantage, plus he could easily outsmart any of these humanoids.

Daleelalah was fighting surprisingly well for a princess, and Kowalski was surprised to see her taking down a humanoid all by herself.

Right then, the battle was interrupted by an ear-splitting yell coming from the palace, which was quickly followed by an earthquake. Almost everyone stopped fighting to see what was going on, and Kowalski was surprised to see Skipper, Private, and Yuniki running away from the palace as a large pink bubble came from it.

They stopped running once they were in front of Kowalski.

Kowalski looked at them. "What was that?" He asked, referring to the sound he had just heard, trying to ignore the earthquake beneath his feet.

Skipper stopped panting to look at Kowalski. "That was Gloo." He answered right as Daleelalah flew over.

"What do you mean 'that was Gloo?' What happened to my cousin?" She asked instantly worried for Gloo, and the worry showed in her eyes.

Yuniki shook her head. "I do not know if you can call her 'your cousin' anymore, the Waluna inside her has been unlocked, and we are all in grave danger. We haff to get out of here right now." She said.

Right then the ground gave a mighty shake and it started collapsing in on itself.

Daleelalah looked at the hybrid. "What about Gloo?" We cannot just leave her!" She said, folding her arms stubbornly at the girl, not wanting to leave her cousin.

Yuniki/Devajra looked the yellow Eeepa in the eyes. "We haff no choice." She stated and Daleelalah glared at her and the two had a silent glare-off.

Skipper turned to Kowalski. "Gather all the Eeepas, and take them as far away from the city as you can, Private and I will go get Juinji, he'll need help moving." Skipper ordered and Kowalski saluted before waddling off, calling to all the Eeepas.

Skipper then turned to the two girls, who were still glaring at each other. "Prophecy. Gloo destroying city. Remember any of that? We have to go." He reminded them, and they stopped glaring at each other.

Daleelalah nodded, not wanting to leave, but knowing they had too. "I will help gather the Eeepas." She said and flew off.

Yuniki glanced around, the humanoids that were still here were running around in panic.

Private followed her gaze to the humanoids. "What about them?" He asked and Yuniki stopped looking at the scampering humanoids as they struggled to realize what was going on.

"Dere is nothing we can do for them now, now they are at the mercy of the Waluna, she will do with them whatever she sees fit."

**RIDDLES**

Soon they had gathered together all the remaining Eeepas, which were very few in number since most of them had been sold as slaves or killed.

Juinji looked around at his people as he leaned on both Skipper and Private for support. "You still haff not told me what is going on Skeeepur, why are we leaving, and where is Gloo?" He asked, eyeing the penguin suspiciously.

Skipper didn't answer right away.

Juinji stopped leaning on them to glare at them. "Skeeepur, Priivaat, where. Is. Gloo?"

Skipper looked the blue Eeepa in the eyes. "Gloo's no longer Gloo, she-she's causing this." He told him, and pointed in the direction of the palace, where the big pink bubble had grown even bigger. "She's in there, fighting Sealin." He said.

Juinji instantly started flapping his wings. "We can not leave her, I refuse to leave her." He stated and started trying to fly after her, but it didn't work and he kept on falling back to the ground.

Private put his flipper on Juinji's shoulder. "I didn't want to leave her either, but there isn't anything we can do." He explained and Juinji glared at him.

"I. Will. Not. Leave. Her!" He yelled, glaring at the Penguins. "Gloo would not leave me, I will not leave her." He said and folded his arms, even though he was in immense pain.

Skipper couldn't help but realize exactly how alike the two were as memories of dragging Gloo away from the palace when Sealin took over clouded his mind.

Right then the ground rumbled even more, and it began collapsing in on itself, as lava started to spit out of the cracks.

Yuniki looked around and shook her head. "We cannot stay here! Za entire city is about to collapse in on itself!" She yelled over the loud noises.

Right then, they all heard the noise of a spaceship, and all the Eeepas looked up to see the Evae Kuppa flying above them, granted it was a little awkward and it landed horribly.

As soon as it landed, it opened and Marlene walked out. "Come on, hurry!" She called and soon everyone was rushing in.

Soon Skipper, Private, and Juinji walked in, however Juinji stopped by Marlene, looking at her curiously. "Dank you for rescuing us, but er who is flying the Evae Kuppa?" He asked with his head tilted.

Marlene looked at him as they walked in and the ship began taking off again. "Oh, I think Rover is." She answered and Juinji's eyes widened.

"Rover is flying _my_ ship?" Juinji asked and Marlene nodded again. Juinji instantly turned to Skipper and Private, who he was leaning on. "Take me to da command center, now." He ordered, really not liking the idea of Rover flying it.

**RIDDLES **

Sealin looked up at the creature Gloo had become, sudden fear flooded inside him.

"G-Gloo, is that you?" He asked as he slowly got up and pressed himself against one of the few remaining walls fro protection.

Gloo responded by glaring at him, and flying higher into the air, and suddenly she spoke. Her voice boomed over all the other noise as the palace crumbled before them, they were just standing in piles of rubbish by now.

"Sealin! You haff committed crimes far beyond reason, you haff started something far beyond your control, and now it is time you pay the price." The voice said, sounding far more terrifying that Gloo's normal voice.

Sealin shook his head and his heart raced in his chest. "No, no please-don't kill me." He pleaded only to have the creature Gloo had become look at him with those big pupil-less pink eyes.

"Your pathetic pleas will do nothing to save you." She said and Sealin looked up at her, completely terrified.

Gloo arose higher and higher into the air, and the atmosphere around her changed, the once slightly cloudy day and turned into an all out storm of chaos, lightning beamed down from the clouds and sparked the ground by Sealin's feet, the clouds twisted and swirled above Gloo's head, as she somehow turned them into a cluster of pink as they boomed down upon the face of the land.

The ground shook beneath Sealin's very feat and the once solid ground broke off into many pieces, as lava began covering the ground, the City of Wavewé looked nothing like it once had.

Suddenly everything froze, and all the chaos ceased, all the pink shot back inside Gloo, and there was a moment of eerie silence before everything was unleashed.

A bright light filled the area, completely covering the entire storm and hiding the city of Wavewé from the rest of the world, and the last thing Sealin saw was Gloo's soulless pink eyes as everything she had, all that power and control was unleashed upon him.

But she did much more than just destroy Sealin, she destroyed everything; the palace, the grounds, the shops, the buildings, the houses, the trees, the entire city. She destroyed everything in uncontrollable rage, and as for the humanoids...those that did not get out in time, faced the same fate as Sealin.

Gloo had now risen quite high into the air, she stood in the eye of the storm, where everything stood completely still as everything else moved around amongst her, suddenly Gloo shook and let out one more blast of pure pink energy that swept across the land, ending the storm.

The blast of pink calmed everything, it froze everything over until the entire city was completely still ones again, and with that, the pink electric bubble vanished, and Gloo's eyes went back to normal, before they closed and she was slowly placed down on the ground.

She seemed to be carried down to the ground by the very presence of the planet, and was placed gently on the ground as her eyes closed, and she shifted back into normal, laying in the middle of where the palace once stood, completely still.

**Whew! This chapter was like boom! Zap! Pow! But now we have more pressing matters, like; What happened to Gloo? Well, you'll find out next chapter.**


	29. Saying Goodbye

**This is the last chapter, well we do have an epilogue, but this is the last actual chapter, so you know, it's calm compared to what we've had recently, I hope you like it. **

As soon as the toxic chemicals had ceased, the Evae Kuppa landed on the grounds of Eeeeeeeyuppppa once more, for perhaps the last time.

The zoosters, Daleelalah, Yuniki, and Rover looked around at the once beautiful city, all that was there now was a large gray burnt spot, not even one single blade of purple grass had survived.

Daleelalah held in a gasp as she looked at her home, it was completely destroyed, she shook her head softly. "It is gone, all of it is gone..." She whispered as she looked around. Everything was an eerie silence besides the eleven animals.

Yuniki was going through a different problem. She looked down at her paw to see it was already happening, she was slowly disappearing, she had fulfilled her task, the Waluna had started on her path, and now Devajra was no longer needed.

Rover looked at the empty space and shook his head. "This was just a cit'eh, full of people and of shops, it's all gone now-we're gonna haff ta start over, somewhere else." He stated, shaking his head at the scene.

Private looked around. "If Gloo caused this, than where is she?" He asked, bringing everyone's attention to the missing Eeepa.

Skipper looked around, he couldn't see her. "Spread out, search the entire area." He ordered and instantly everyone started to split up into groups to comb the area, looking for the small pink Eeepa.

**RIDDLES**

It was Private who found her, she was laying completely still on the hard cold ground where the palace once stood. He had called for help as soon as he spotted her, and after a few minutes the entire group was beside her side. It was a lot faster to get around now that everything was a flat surface.

Julien looked at Gloo. "Uh, she is not looking so good." He pointed out as he looked down at the pink Eeepa who seemed to be finding it hard just to survive.

While everyone crowded around her, Yuniki/Devajra stayed back, watching from afar, she wasn't really part of that group, and she didn't want to frighten anyone, as she was disappearing that very moment.

Gloo groaned softly and slowly opened her eyes, she moved her head to look right over at Yuniki right as she faded away, before everything went back to being black and her eyes closed again.

Marlene looked at Gloo, it was sad to see her like this, Gloo has really become her friend over the past while. "We have to get her back to the ship." She said.

Rover carefully picked her up. "I'll carry her." He said as he picked her up. "She's very light." The hybrid commented as he looked down at the small pink Eeepa that rested in his arms.

Daleelalah stood up and took one more glance at the desolate land. "My people will not be returning here, we will start over, somewhere else, somewhere new where we do not haff such painful memories." She said, her voice breaking as she looked down, knowing this was the last time she would ever see her home. "Goodbye Eeeeeeeyuppppa, my home."

**RIDDLES**

Gloo slowly opened her eyes, and was instantly greeted by bright light. She blinked to get used to it, and once her eyes adjusted to the light, she instantly recognized where she was, she was in the Evae Kuppa's hospital wing.

She groaned, just then noticing her pain, she slowly sat up in her little white bubble bed and placed her back on her pillow. She looked around and noticed there was someone sitting beside her.

Juinji smiled at her. "Gloo, you live?" He asked in a playful matter, quoting Gloo when she sat beside him in his own bed.

Gloo smiled weakly at him. "Juinji, you are not resting, does dis mean you are feeling better?" She asked hopefully and Juinji smiled at her again.

"I am still in pain, but no amount of pain will keep me from visiting you." Juinji responded and glanced at the marble white door. "You haff had many visitors, it seems the Eeepas wish to see if you are alright." He said.

Gloo stopped smiling at looked at Juinji. "How long was I out?" She asked.

Juinji sighed at looked down a little bit. "Three days."

Gloo nodded in understanding, and there was silence for the next minute, until Gloo looked down. "I remember everything." She said quietly and Juinji looked at her. "I remember Sealin shooting me wiff zis old weapon, dat triggered something inside me, I remember changing, I remember destroying the city of Wavewé." She said sadly, her voice breaking.

She turned her gaze back to Juinji. "I destroyed everything, I can still feel all dat uncontrollable rage deep inside me, it is dormant now, but who knows when it will erupt again? Juinji, I am far beyond just bring cursed, now I am a monster."

Juinji shook his head and grabbed one of Gloo's arms, having her look right at him. "You are not a monster Gloo, and you are not cursed, you are special, and you haff special abilities, no one thinks you are a monster."

Gloo sighed and looked away. "All de people I killed do."

Juinji looked at Gloo. "But the Eeepas don't, dey know how you saved them, how you defeated Sealin, and dey now see what I haff seen for years." He said and Gloo looked at him.

"And what's that?"

"Dat you are a hero."

Gloo smiled slightly and gave Juinji a grateful look, right then someone knocked gently on the marble white doors, and in came Daleelalah.

She fluttered in. "Is she awake?" Daleelalah asked and then spotted Gloo, she instantly smiled and flew over, landing next to Juinji. "Gloo!" She said happily.

Gloo smiled at her cousin. "Daleelalah, it is good to see you again." She said and Daleelalah smiled at her.

"I was beginning to worry you wouldn't wake." Daleelalah confessed and gave the Eeepa a hug, Gloo flinched from the pain, but didn't reject the hug.

Juinji cleared his throat, seeing that Gloo was in pain. "Daleelalah, I do believe you are hurting her." He said simply and she stopped hugging Gloo.

Daleelalah gave a small smile. "Sorry Gloo, I am just so happy to see you!" She said and then seemed to remember something. "I haff to address the people." She said suddenly and sighed. "I'm sorry Gloo, but I haff to go again, but I will come back to visit you real soon." She said.

The yellow Eeepa cast Gloo an apologetic look before turning to look at Juinji, she smiled at him. "I see you are also feeling better Xeepander, dat is good." She said, but this time her tone was different and with that she gently ruffled his fur on his head before walking out.

Gloo looked from Juinji to the door. "What was dat?" She asked, already amused.

Juinji looked at Gloo. "What was what?" He asked and Gloo looked at him before copying what Daleelalah did with the air.

"Dat, Daleelalah acted differently around you." Gloo stated and Juinji started going red.

"She did not."

"Yes she did."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not!"

Gloo burst out laughing. "How did I not see it before! You and my cousin, are..." She trailed off smiling like an idiot at Juinji.

He continued to go red. "I haff'nt de slightest idea of what you are talking about!" He said and Gloo laughed again.

"Oh those poor fangirls, you shattered all their hopes and dreams!"

**RIDDLES**

The zoo animals, and Rover were all sitting at the cafeteria, looking at the replicated Earth food in front of them.

King Julien poked his "mango" he sighed. "I cannot be waiting to eat a real mango again!" He said, looking at the food warily.

Maurice looked up at the King. "Just be glad we don't have to eat Eeepian food." He reminded Julien and looked over at the table next to their's, where a group of Eeepas sat, eating some of that green goop that they had been served when they first arrived.

Private sighed as he looked at the fish. "I hope Gloo's okay." He said and Skipper nodded to the penguin.

"We all do Private." Skipper told him and Private gave a small nod.

Rico, who had finished his fish, looked at Private's. "Oo gonna eat 'at?" He asked and Private shook his head. Rico grinned and brought the plate of food closer to him.

Mort looked up at all the bigger animals. "When will Gloo wake up?" He asked.

Rover was about to answer Mort's question but he got distracted as he looked up at the stairs that led to the cafeteria, his eyes widened. "I'd say she already woke up." He said and instantly all the zoo animals turned to look at the stairs, where Gloo was climbing down.

Just as the zoo animals had noticed Gloo, so had the Eeepas and most of them stood up and clapped for her as she walked past them and over to the zoo animals table.

Gloo smiled at them but didn't say anything.

Marlene looked at her. "Gloo, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be resting?" She asked and Gloo rolled her eyes.

"I haff rested for three days, I think I am fine." Gloo responded and sat down across from Rover and next to Private. "Zis is weird, I destroy the city of Wavewé and suddenly all my people clap to me? It does not feel right." She said.

Kowalski looked at her. "You're a hero Gloo, of course they're going to clap." He said.

Gloo sighed. "It is still weird."

Private smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you're alright Gloo, I visited you everyday." He said and Skipper scoffed.

"More like every three hours."

Gloo smiled at the zoo animals. "Juinji told me I had visitors, I did not quite believe him." She confessed and looked down. "I am not used to dis; being liked, it is strange." She told them.

Mort smiled at her. "I like you Gloo!" He said and Skipper gave Gloo a smile.

"We all do." He said and Gloo smiled at them, they were her friends, her koupas, she didn't know what she would do without them.

**RIDDLES**

It was the next day when the Zoosters decided to return to Earth, and after a few adjustments to their ship (courtesy of Rover) they were ready to go, Daleelalah had insisted on giving them a proper farewell, and all available Eeepas were to see them off.

Daleelalah smiled at the zoo animals. "You are all honorary heroes, and will be treated as so whenever we meet." She said and bowed her head to them, and after she did that, so did almost every Eeepa as it was a sign of utmost respect.

Juinji, who was still having a bit of trouble standing, smiled at them. "I am going to miss you guys, you have become some of my closest koupas, and I am honored to haff known you all." He said and saluted to them.

Rover grinned at them. "It was an honor fightin beside you, but hopefully the next time we meet, it's under better circumstances." He told the eight animals before pulling Marlene, Maurice, and Rico off to the side. "And uh, we're still keepin dat whole 'illegal weapons' thing between us, right?" He asked, as he cast a wary glance towards Juinji.

They nodded and Rover let out a sigh of relief.

After everyone else had said their goodbyes, it was Gloo's turn.

She ran up to them and smiled. "Dank you for being my koupas, dank you for being zere for me, and dank you for your help, you all chose to fight beside me and defeat Sealin, wiffout you I do not know if I could have done it." She said.

Skipper looked at her. "I don't know, you did have all those powers." He said and Gloo gave a small laugh.

"True."

After that, all the zoosters slowly started to get in their ship, but Gloo stopped Private before he entered.

"Private." She said and the penguin looked at her, surprised.

"You said my name." He said, surprised.

Gloo nodded. "I haff been practicing." She explained and showed him a small box. "Zis is for you." She said.

Private looked at the box curiously and opened it up to see the old pink key and tablet. He looked at Gloo in surprise. "You're giving me this?" He asked and Gloo nodded.

"I cannot think of a more worthy person to haff it." She responded and he smiled.

Private pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Gloo."

Right then Skipper called for Private, and he looked towards the ship.

"I have to go." He said softly and Gloo nodded as she pulled away from the hug.

"I know." She said and took a step back as Private waddled in the ship, everyone quickly got out of the way and left the room as the hangers opened and the small spaceship shot out, leaving into space.

Gloo raced over to a large window, and made it just in time to see them disappear. She pressed her paws up against the window and watched them leave, disappearing beyond the distant stars.

"Goodbye, my friends."

THE END

**The end, well we still have an epilogue, but this is the last chapter, so it really is the end. I hope you liked the story, I certainly loved it. **


	30. Epilogue

**Here we are, the epilogue, the final bit of the story, the very end. But you need not feel bad, I have a sequel planned! Yay! I'll let you get to the epilogue now. **

Yuniki was sure she was dead, she was sure of it, after all she had faded away, and she had been ready to accept that, after all her time had come, she had lived a long life, and now it was time for that to come to an end.

But that wasn't what the universe had planned, just as she had disappeared into thin air, she had reappeared just the same.

Suddenly Yuniki opened her eyes to find herself standing in a familiar place, she hadn't been here for centuries. She was in the cave, with the pink staircase. She looked around in confusion, how could she be here?

"Hello Devajra."

Yuniki turned her head to the voice of someone who had died years ago, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who it was. "Wavewé, how are you-we here? You died." She stated and that was when she noticed that the old King was transparent.

You could see right through him, yet you still could see him. He was pink, as it was the color he had always been before he changed his fur. The king blinked his dark blue eyes at the hybrid.

"We are here, because _he_ requested our presence." King Wavewé said and gestured his head behind Yuniki.

The hybrid slowly turned around to see what the king was pointing at, and once she saw who it was, she instantly glared.

There in front of her was an all to familiar orb of bright green energy, and all of a sudden the energy came to life and started spinning out of control, until finally it exploded, and where the ball once stood, was a tall green Eeepa.

He grinned at Yuniki. "Hello Devajra, it's been awhile." He said and flashed the hybrid a charming smile.

Yuniki glared at him. "What am I doing here? I completed my talk, I set the Waluna on the path you wanted me to start her on! Why do you torture me so?" She asked her voice soft and weak as she looked at the newcomer.

He shook his head at her. "You really should be more considerate Devajra, I gave you the gift of long life, and I am the reason you haven't faded away yet. You see, I'm not done wiff you, I haff plans." He explained and flapped his extremely large wings behind him.

Yuniki looked at him. "And why am I needed for dese plans?" She asked as she folded her arms at the green Eeepa.

Right then, King Wavewé walked over to stand next to Yuniki. "De same reason I am here, we both haff connections to da Waluna." He explained and Yuniki looked down.

"Dat is what zis is about." She said, finally realizing why she was here.

The green Eeepa nodded. "Bingo, you see that although the Waluna has started on the path I made for her, there is much more I haff planned for her, and for dat, I need your help." He explained and turned to face the two Eeepas before him.

"Fetch de others, you know where they are. I will need de entire group if I am to complete my plans." He said and chuckled darkly. "We haff work to do."

**THE END**

**Alright, now we're officially done with "Some Riddles Shouldn't be Solved" woohoo! This is my second story I've finished! I'm so happy. But don't worry! We'll be back for the sequel! So, I'll see you guys in May! Until then... Farewell! **


End file.
